Child of Heaven
by jacques0
Summary: Throw a stone into a river and it causes ripples...A soft spoken yet courageous girl get thrown into the world of Fairy Tail and she start to cause ripples...some she might not be even aware of...Self insert.
1. My first years

**Hey guys, here is the new Fairy Tail story i talked to you about at the end of The Crystal Mage, the one i was working on. It`s a self-insert but also an OC fic. You guys know i like my OC characters...like Rave was in Crystal Mage.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

Child of Heaven

A Fairy Tail Self-Insert Story

Chapter One

My first years

If you ever ask anyone about me, they will tell you that this is Eve that you`re talking about. After all, this is what they know me by and it is by that name that they recognized me. The name Eve was the one that was given to me when I first became aware of the world around me. I was an orphan girl, with no knowledge of who my parents were. At least, in Fiore for there is a secret that I hold in my breast, a secret that most will consider strange and downright out of this world if you ever heard of it, but considering what I have witnessed in my years as I grew up, I am not sure if I would have believed it if I didn`t live it.

First of all, I wasn`t always Eve.

I was what you might call misfile in the reincarnation thing that happens when you died and reborn as someone else. In reincarnation, the memories of your past life get erased and you are a new slate when you get to live again, so to speak, and you start living in the location, world or country that you got reborn in.

Well not me.

I still remember the way I died quite clearly, so clearly in fact that I can still remember the man that killed me, the look in his eyes as he stared at me in horror from the gun that was in his hand and the screams that echoed around us.

In my past life, I was a college student, working in a part time job at Tims Horton, a popular Canadian café. I was just turning twenty three, getting off my shift one late Thursday night. I was in music, recording stuff so I was pretty good with a piano and a guitar which had been guilty pleasure of mine. Blame Linkin Park on that one, after all, it`s one of their songs that inspired me to play guitar.

At first, I didn`t even notices the man until I heard the quick footsteps and I turned around suddenly. The man`s attention wasn't on me, but looking behind him. Because I stopped walking abruptly and he slammed into me with quite a bit of force…

BANG

The gunshot was extremely loud in the silence of the night and both of us jumped apart. At first I couldn`t understand what caused the sound until I noticed the gun`s muzzle sticking out of his jacket out of a hole, probably made from the bullet. He stared at me in horror and I feel the pain burning in my chest as the feelings burned through my body and I fell down on the ground…

It was in that moment that I realized that I had gotten shot…I can hear the man saying something in French but I couldn`t actually hear anything except the rushing blood in my ears and something wet and warm pooling around my body…

Then I heard screams…

After that nothing else except darkness.

* * *

When I became aware again, I couldn`t neither see nor feel anything. But I can tell that my cocoon was moving and feel something big and spidery like touching my back as I swayed left and right. It caused me to become suddenly restless and I was now crying.

But I didn't understand why I was crying and why my eyes wouldn`t open. I was a full grown person and I didn`t cry like that ever since I was a small…child…

I can hear a voice talking probably a woman`s from the tone of it. A voice was hushing at me and rocking my body, the way someone does to a baby which was totally ludicrous since I was an adult. I didn`t need to be and someone put something in my mouth.

It was a plastic like feeling in my mouth, cutting off my crying and with the woman`s gentle sway I slowly start to fall asleep, but not before realizing that the large spidery like feeling on my back, was in fact a person`s hand.

But why were the people so large? What was going on?

I couldn`t think of anything else as sleep overtake me.

The next time I woke up, it was quite cold and I was lying upon a hard ground.

I still have the plastic like thing in my mouth and I opened my eyes softly. The sky was filled with stars, which had a building in it. That confused me greatly making me wonder what happened to the woman who was carrying me before. My body feel oddly small compared the ones that I was aware…

Then the brief flash of memory came into mind as the man`s horror stricken face as he watch me bleed to death on the pavement…the screams that I had heard. I frowned slightly wondering what happened to me to become so small and vulnerable.

The blanket that was wrapped around my body was filled with flowery petals, and it smelled like babies…

_God no_…

Was I a baby?

But how did that happen? Why was I turned into a baby? Why is going on?

My confusion caused me to start crying again…something that I was really annoyed with. I couldn`t probably be more than two months old, lying in the middle of nowhere with no one around. Where was the woman that had me in her arms when I last woken up?

I didn't know for how long I cried but it drew some attention for I heard a door open and a voice gasping noticing me, wrapped in the blankets. Then I was taken in someone`s arm, the two large hands encircling my small form. I glanced toward the person who had picked me up.

It was a woman, probably in her late forties. She had soft brown eyes with long blue hair and I can see a mole on the side of her lips. She was shushing me and humming a lullaby to make me go to sleep again.

Her touch feels different than the first woman I was aware of, but it was still nice, in a homey kind of way, thought something in the back of my mind was wondering what kind of person had blue hair.

* * *

As the months grew by since my untimely arrival, the building of the elderly woman had picked me up, I realized was an orphanage. I was abandoned on the doorsteps of the orphanage at two and a half months old, the elderly woman, which I learn her name was Sasha Matlock.

I see her quite a few times in my infancy days. I was probably one of the youngest children in the orphanage considering I was a baby when I was brought in. The other kids in the orphanage took me in quite easily after all, babies were cute and they all wanted to play with me. It was quite a sight to see them all crowd around the table I was in when one of the Matron was giving me food.

The girls, one of the oldest being Samara, loved to play with my hair. She was always brushing my hair since it was quite long for a toddler of my age and she always spoiling over me. I had learned over the passing months that I was a girl thought I had no idea on how I physically look like.

Sad to say, my infancy days were quite boring.

When I first turned three years old, it was then I became aware that I was no longer in Canada. I had always suspected it but now I had some proof. Firstly it begins by that strange feeling I had in my body as I grew. At first I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't…bad or anything like that…I can`t really describe it, except that it was warm and that it was everywhere.

I was curious as to what it was, so I had stepped out toward the back of the Matlock Orphanage, since it was Sasha who founded it. They were a small backyard which was protected by a large fence which giving toward out the large forest that surrounded the building.

They were many kids playing around a game of tag with each other, so I decided to try to see if I could bring the strange energy like feeling out of myself. I wasn`t sure on how to do, making me decided to seat down on the ground and concentrate on bringing it out.

It wasn`t quite difficult to accomplish as I had expected. I can feel the warm power surging through my body and to my shock a small circle appeared in front of me. It appeared for a brief seconds, bright gold in color and filled with markings making me wonder what it was at first before I feel something push me on my back abruptly. I simply lied there in shock, wondering what exactly just happened.

"Eve,"

I quickly turned my glance toward the voice, finding Samara there. The older girl, who couldn`t be any older than eleven, stood beside me. I can see concern in her eyes as she stared down at me as she kneeled there.

"A…Are you okay?"

Eve was the name that they gave me, probably a unique name compared to the rest of them.

"I…I`m fine," I answered her seating back up.

"What happened to you?" she asked me, "One minute you were seating there, and the next, you got pushed back. What exactly where you doing anyway?"

What could I tell her? That I somehow had a strange ability and that I could feel it in the world around us?

"It`s nothing," I told her.

She stared at me, and from the look of her face, I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"You can tell me you know," she said, pouting a little.

"I…," I started.

I started to think. Maybe it was time to finally clear out where in the world I am? In Canada, I could always hear the sound of motors like cars, airplanes and a lot of other mechanical things but in this place, I have never encounter the sounds of things like that, nor have I seen them.

"Samara, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the older girl said, smirking.

"What`s the date?" I asked.

She stared at me like I just grew a second head.

"Wow, I always thought you knew since you never asked," she said, "Well, the date is September 12 X770. To think it`s been three years since you arrived here."

I stared at her in shock. X770? Heck, wasn`t it 2013 when I well…had gotten shot. Don't tell me I have been thrown into the past…but how was that possible? Time travel is out of the question since it wasn`t scientifically possible…

Hang on…

X770? Why does that sound so familiar? I would have sworn that I had heard something like this before at least, something about those 7 numbers.

"What country are we in?"

"We are in the Kingdom of Fiore of course," Samara told me, chuckling, "Well since you are young…I won`t blames you if you didn`t know this…"

I drowned out the rest of what she was saying. I was shocked out of my mind as to why the number 7 was so familiar.

I was in the world of Fairy Tail.

I was in Earth Land.

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I used to watch the anime back a few months all because of my little brother was so obsessed with it. He was the one to converse me to the anime and I am glad he did. Since I was a fan of Harry Potter, everything that had magic in them was a guilty pleasure of mine…

It was then that I realized that I was born into this world; I am a three year old girl in the world of Fiore, a world that was filled with magic. But how could I have been born into a world of fiction? It was ludicrous, impossible…and yet…

I did not wake up nor did the area around me change in any way. I was really in Fiore…then the circle that had appeared in front of me…it had been me using magic?

I realized that I couldn`t breathe normally. I had put in my hand on my small chest shortly drawing breath. I can hear Samara yelling my name…

Then everything fades into darkness.

I groaned softly, blinking as the yellow light filled my vision. I glanced around the room I was in, instantly noticing that it was the Infirmary. From the window that I could see, the sun had set and the sky was already filled with stars.

I turned my head to my right, taking notice of the dark red hair. Samara`s head was lying on the side of my bed, her larger hand holding mine like a lifeline. I seated up from my bed, and moving seems to have woken Samara up as she woke up.

"W…Wha…_Oh, my god_, Eve are you okay?" she yelled taking me in a full hug.

"I…I I`m fine," I told her.

"You scared me half to death you know," Samara said, and to my surprise, "passing out like that out of nowhere. I thought you died."

"Sorry for scaring you like that," I told her, feeling sheepish, "But…what happened to me?"

"The nurse said you had a panic attack," Samara told me seriously, "You almost died…just don't do that to me again alright."

I gave her a smile and a nod which she returned before taking me into a hug again before letting me go.

"The Matron wants to talk to you tomorrow," Samara said.

I blinked.

"The Matron is back?" I asked.

Matron Sasha Matlock spend long months away from the orphanage sometimes. Thought I can feel slight fear at this. The only reason that the Matron will want to speak to any of us was when one of us was going to be adopted.

"I am not going to get adopted am I?" I said.

Samara shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "But it`s what you would want right? I mean, that's what any of us would want…to have a family of our own."

I was feeling uneasy about it. The woman, who had abandoned me here, was probably my birth mother. Since I was family why did she leave me behind then?

The next day, I made my way up toward the Matron`s office. I was released from the Infirmary earlier and I couldn`t help but feel nervous. I was quite comfortable living here in the orphanage and I had even started to look up toward Samara as an elder sister…thought I spend most of my time with her, in the past three years. Some of the kids had gotten adopted even a girl that was once, Samara`s friend before me.

I reached the wooden door and swallowed thickly. I knocked upon the door and I heard the woman`s voice telling me to enter. I did so, and walked inside the room feeling as if I was walking into a courtroom.

**How was it for a first chapter? As you can see the year is X770 right now at least so far...meaning we are pre-anime...anyway, i hope you have enjoyed the new story.**

**Next Time: **Adopted

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Adopted

**Here is the next chapter in the story of Eve...**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Two

Adopted

The Matron`s room was well taken care of. It had a large desk, with a lamp upon its form, and she was pushing papers together. She looked up toward me, and a smile crossed her face. She quickly put her books aside taking off the glasses she was wearing.

"Eve," she said, "Just the girl I was waiting for."

I gave her a smile although it feels more like a grimace. I was so stiff from nerves that I couldn`t help but swallow a little. She must have noticed my unease for she stepped out from behind her desk and seated upon the old couch that was on the side of the room, patting the side for me to seat.

I walked toward her and did so, nervously playing with the hem of my shirt with my feet dangling in the air.

"Are you alright, Eve?" she asked, and I can hear the concern in her voice.

I stared up at her.

"I…Am I getting adopted?" I asked.

That seemed to surprise her.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I…when the other kids come to talk to you," I said, "It`s always about that."

The Matron let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, it is usually about that when I speak to one of the kids here," she answered, "But it`s not the reason why I called you here."

I looked up at her in surprise, relief coursing through me.

"It…_It`s not_?"

She shook her head.

"No it`s not," she said, "It`s about something else."

Now I was feeling confusion, looking at her eyes. The Matron`s eyes showed that she was thinking about something as she stared down into my own eyes. I had tried to read her expression but I couldn`t tell anything of what she was thinking.

"You know," she started, "I always watch you ever since you first arrived here."

I blinked at her confused, as she stared down at me.

"It`s seems like just yesterday that I had found you on the doorsteps of the orphanage that Monday morning," Sasha continued, "I am glad that the past three years have helped you a little bit. Even thought, you seem to have a maturity well beyond your years."

I hid my face behind my hair so that she doesn't see me blushing.

"I…well…I don't…,"

"No need to be embarrassed Eve," she said, patting me gently on the back, "Now, what I wanted to talk to you about is what happened today in the playground in the backyard of the building."

I feel myself freeze at those words. Since I knew that I was in the world of Fairy Tail now, it means that magic is something that everyone is familiar with.

"You mean…You saw…,"

Sasha nodded.

"I saw you use magic which is quite a feat considering how young you are," she said.

"M…Magic?" I repeated, feigning innocence, "That was what it was?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I have spent enough time around Mages to recognize it," Sasha told me, "When did you figure out that you could use it?"

"I…well, I became aware of it since I turned three," I told her honestly, "But somehow I could always feel it all around us. I didn`t knows what it was…and I could feel it inside of me…"

Sasha stared at me in surprise. I could tell that she wasn`t expecting what I was telling her. Her eyes stayed on me as her mouth dropped slightly.

"You can feel the Ethernano?"

I glanced down at my lap. I couldn`t tell of what she was talking about. The term sounded familiar but I didn`t remember as to where I had heard of it before. Well it`s been a long time since I have seen the Fairy Tail show or had read anything related to it.

I feel Sasha leave the couch causing me to glance up toward where she was going. She walked straight toward her bookcase, going through some books muttering to herself. I stared at her back frowning slightly at to what she was doing. When she had found what she was looking for, Sasha pulled it out.

It wasn't a big book and I noticed the words on the cover as she handed it to me.

_Magic for Beginners_

"Here," she said, "This was my old magic book when I was young. I used to be part of a guild in the past…I started to use magic at seven year old…but somehow I have a feeling that you won't have any problem with it."

I took the book, feeling confused.

"B…But why are you giving it to me?"

She gave me a smile.

"I think it will be more of use to you rather than me," Sasha said, "That is if you want to nurture your gift."

To tell you the truth, I was quite excited. Magic was something that I was always fascinated with, even thought I knew that back in my world, I knew it was mostly illusions and visual tricks. But here in Fiore, magic was as real as the air I was breathing…

And if I could use it, who am I to refuse such offer?

* * *

The months passed quickly after that visit in the Matron`s office. The book she had given me, I have read it from cover to cover following the weeks after that night visit in her office. Samara was quite relieved that I wasn`t getting adopted and she was quite ecstatic when she learn that I could use magic…thought I still have no idea what kind of magic I use.

I was still too young to cast a full spell without killing myself in the process, after all, I had been only three years old since I gotten the paper.

It was the year I turned four that something that I wasn`t expecting happened. It was sometimes around May. It had been a warm afternoon. For once, Samara hadn`t been with me. I was getting quite curious about why she hadn`t been here. She always seems to spend her days with me no matter what.

I quickly made my way toward her room, as fast as my little legs could carry me and reached it. I reached for the knob and entered inside the room. Samara was seating upon the bed, looking down at the floor. Her shoulders were shaking and I can hear her sniffling.

"Samara,"

She glanced up at me, and I can see the tears falling down from her blue eyes. I quickly crossed the room toward her and leaning against her knees.

"Eve," she said.

"What`s wrong?" I asked.

She gave me sad smile and took me into a hug.

"I…I am getting adopted," she said.

I stared at her in surprise.

"When?"

"Well, you remember the couple that came last week," she asked me.

I nodded.

It was always a big deal when there is a family here in the building. The couple was a young married from the look of it and the Matron had been with them in the hall the entire day, though none of them actually talked any of the children.

"They are adopting you."

Samara nodded.

"But that`s good right," I said, trying to ignore the dull ache in my chest, "Isn`t that what the Orphanage is for?"

She glanced at me, and I noticed that the tears were coming even faster now.

"But I don't want to leave," she said, through her sobbing.

I can already feel my throat tightening and the moist gathering in my eyes.

"I don`t want to leave my little sister here," she murmured taking me into a hug.

It was then I started to cry. Samara was the only person I was remotely close to inside the orphanage. Although most of the faces here was familiar to me, but I never actually spoke with any of them. Samara had been the only friend I had…

I never knew why I gravitated toward the now twelve year old. Maybe it was because she was the first girl to actually talk to me when I was two years old…It was never clear to me as to why she did it…But now that she was going to leave me behind.

"Can you convince them to take me with you?" I asked.

"The Matron told me that they chose me alone," Samara answered, sniffling, "They could have chosen us both since we were together then, but…they chose me."

I took a seat beside her, letting our hands intertwine. The tears that were threatening to fall earlier were now starting to fall down my front landing upon my white skirt. It was too cruel to me to be parted from my one and only friend from the building.

"I don`t want you to leave either," I murmured softly.

Samara took me into another hug and I can feel her small body shaking beside me.

"When will it happen?" I said after a while.

"The Matron told me they will come tomorrow to pick me up," Samara answered me, her voice still holding the sad tone.

"You can always visit," I told her.

Samara shook her head.

"They aren`t from Fiore you know," she said, "It`s probably from another country altogether."

I can feel more tears falling.

"Is this the last time we are seeing each other?"

"I don't want it to be," Samara answered.

I didn't want it to be the last time. I tightened my hold upon Samara`s body feeling even more tears falling from my eyes. We stayed like this for the remainder of the day, staying close to each other. I think it`s the most comfort that we could give each other since we are never going to see each other again. I ended up spending the night in her room as we both fell asleep holding each other close.

Tomorrow came too soon for the two of us. Samara reluctantly packed the little clothes that she had. I stayed with her the entire time, even skipping breakfast to do so. When she was done, she simply seated there with me.

"You`re going to write me okay," I told her.

"As soon as I can," she told me, still holding my hand.

Then she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small ring. It was all gold in color and had some marking upon it as if someone had engraved initials upon it.

"What is that?"

Samara smiled humorlessly.

"It`s what I had left of my real parents," she said, "It was something they gave me when I turned two years old…and I want you to have it Eve."

I stared at her shocked.

"B…But it`s the last link to your parents," I said.

"And you`re my best friend and my little sister," she said smiling at me.

She put the ring unto my middle finger. It was bigger than my own finger and to my surprise the ring suddenly tightened itself so that it fits me perfectly.

"They put a spell upon it so that it will grow along with my hand," Samara explained seeing the confused look on my face.

The door opened and the Matron was standing there. She was dressed in a nice dress and she looked at us. She must have noticed the mood of the room for her face faltered a little.

"Samara," she said, "It`s time."

The twelve years old nodded and walked toward her small bag and I quickly seated up also, following after the two of them. We reached the entrance of the orphanage where a number of kids of all ages joined each other to see who was getting adopted this time.

The couple who had adopted Samara where waiting in front of a carriage. They were dressed richly and I knew that they must be some wealthy people similar to the Heartfillia family. She walked toward them holding her bags in her hands. She reached them and I noticed the woman talking to her which Samara nodded to whatever she was saying.

Then she glanced back toward the orphanage and I knew that I had tears falling from my eyes, but I put a smile on my face with my trembling lips. A valet opened the door for her and Samara stepped inside along with the couple. Then the man walked toward the front of the carriage and taking hold of the reigns.

He gave them a shake before the two horses started trotting down the dirt road going away from us and I stayed there until I couldn`t see the carriage anymore. I feel a comforting hand upon my shoulder and I knew without looking that it was the Matron.

**A sad parting...**

**Next Time: **Kidnapped.

**AN: Did you guys think Eve was the one getting adopted? XD**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R.**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story...I am glad that i have gotten some reviews and that you guys enjoy the story.**

**Well, enjoy**

Chapter Three

Kidnapped

A year passed since Samara left Matlock Orphanage.

My hair had grown longer since then reaching the base of my neck. I was aware of my appearance now. While my face still had the same round child like face, I knew that I had silvery eyes and long black hair and when under the sun, it had a tinge of blue in it. I looked like the Hyuga clan from Naruto, one of the main anime that I used to watch back before I…well, died.

I had deducted that I have been reincarnated into Earth Land as the world was known. At first, I wasn`t really big on the entire reincarnation thing but it was the only logical reason that I could come up with. When I was still in my old world, I usually read stories like this, where the author gets pulled into an anime world and befriend the main characters.

I never expected that it will happen to me, but I didn't know yet that I will ever meet the main characters considering that I am in a time before the show timeline actually started.

I had trained my magic which one of the way to do so is to train the mind and concentrate in growing your own magical power, at least, based on what the book that the Matron had given me. It was tiring work and since Samara had left, I hardly had any interaction with the other kids. I didn`t want to get close to someone and they ended up leaving me behind when they get adopted.

I didn't want to feel like that again.

I absently played with the ring that Samara had given me that day she left. I can still feel that prickling feeling in my heart, that ache of our broken friendship. As she had promised, she had written to me a month after her departure.

In all of her letters, she always call me `_little sister_` and she tell me of what she was doing with the rich family that had adopted her. In her letters, she tells me of the large Mansion that she was now living in and the new little brother that she has called Emmanuel Imedia. She tells me that they were training her to be a proper lady.

Her new father, Evans Imedia, from what she told me is pretty strict and had scolded her a few times already while her new mother Amelia had been more gentle and more…loving. It turned out the reason they adopted her was because the woman had been too weak to have another child of her own.

She told me that she liked Amelia since she reminds her of her own mother.

While I had learned of this, it made me think of the woman who had brought me to this world, the one that had abandoned me on the stone steps of the orphanage. It crossed my mind a few times as I learned of Samara`s new family.

I walked down to dinner, absently playing with the ring that Samara had given me. It`s an habit that I had developed over the days when she was gone. I walked into the room and took my seat upon my now empty table. In the past, I usually seated with Samara but now I preferred to stay alone there.

I didn`t have a lot of people I knew, and I preferred it this way.

While I did preferred it, it must have been undoing for that`s when my life went downhill.

Around February, they have been a talk in the Orphanage of children going missing in the neighborhood city that was a couple of hours away from the small city we were situated, and there was even the talk of a town getting burned down. I was only become aware of the news when I heard Matron speaking via Lacrima to someone, probably one of her mage friends about the problem.

Because of that, none of us smaller kids were allowed to be outside of the building when the sun had gone down. It was a pretty big rule change since the Matron wasn`t taking any chances. All of the kids inside the Orphanage were under her responsibility. It was a means to protect us.

One bright day, I had to leave the orphanage along with an older boy named Mui. Since most of the caretakers were busy preparing for the Matron`s birthday, they decided to send to two of us to get some courses in a local inn in the small city we lived in.

The two of us made our way toward the city without talking. I had never once spoken to him before but I knew of him. He was quite popular with the girls at the orphanage. Some of the girls were crushing hard on him, thought I don't see what`s why so good about him.

We`ve arrived at the inn and stepped inside. The room was filled with many foods. It looked remarkably like one of the supermarkets that I was familiar with back in my own world. It was quite fascinating at how the technology was but they hadn`t had any planes. I knew they had trains since I have seen one of them in the anime.

Magic must have many effects upon Earth Land since the place still holds most of its forests.

"Eve, stay close to me," Mui said.

I blinked glancing toward him.

He was all the way at the end of the lines. I quickly ran toward him and he continued to do what he was doing. I glanced toward the end of the isle noticing a man standing there at the corner. I didn't know at first what drew my attention toward him until I felt the trace of concentrated magic flowing through his body. It was not like the rest of the people around us which their magical levels were almost non-existent, this man`s magic prowess was higher than I ever felt before and it can only mean one thing.

This man was a Mage.

He had a purple cloak around his body and he was seemingly browsing the food stocks in front of him. Mui gave my head a pat drawing my attention back to him before giving me one of the bags. I took it. It wasn't heavy since Mui was carrying most of the heavy weights. There is no way he was going to give a five years old girl a heavy bag of food to carry.

We made our way back on the dirt road that leads back toward the orphanage. Mui then started a conversation, surprisingly.

"Is it true that you`re training to be a Mage?"

I stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

The young man scratched his head.

"Well, there is a rumor going around the Orphanage that you are learning Magic," he said.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet, "I am."

He let out an hmm sound.

"Why are you asking?"

Mui shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure that it was true," he said, "You`re thinking of joining any guilds if you`re adopted?"

The Fairy Tail guild was the first thing that popped in my mind.

"I…I don't know yet," I answered him, "I am still really young so…"

He nodded a little.

"Well, me I am thinking of joining the Knights," he said, "I think my…well, my birth father was part of them…"

I looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at the sky which was turning crimson red since the sun was about to set. I smiled to myself.

"I am sure that you`ll be able to join them," I told him, "That is if you set yourself to it."

Mui nodded giving me a glance.

"Yea, you`re probably right," he said, "You`re not bad company you know Eve. Why don't you hang out with me and the rest of the guys from now on?"

I stared at him surprised.

"What? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You`re always seating alone ever since Samara was adopted," he said, "I don't know how close you two are but I do know Samara isn't going to let you stay by yourself. She is probably telling you to make other friends and that entire thing."

I glanced down at the ground.

Samara did mention in one of her letters about if I made any friends since she had left, and I didn`t answer that question in the answer I had sent her. I didn't want to get close to people…but was it a good thing?

In my old life, I hadn`t much friends…well, I didn't have any friends period. Sure, I knew my brother`s friends and my sister`s friends but I never had a friend of my own that I can just go over their houses and simply hang out. But here, I had gravitated toward Samara and she had become my best friend…my sister even since she considered me so.

"Eve? Are you okay…you spaced out over here?"

I blinked turning my attention toward Mui.

"I`m sorry," I told him, "I got lost in my thoughts…"

It was then a man materialized in front of us out of nowhere, stopping both of us short. Mui blinked a little and I suddenly feel a shift in the air. The man looked at us and I instantly recognized him as the same man from earlier back at the store.

His eyes observed us carefully. I couldn`t help but feel fear at him. This man was dangerous; there was no doubt about it. He didn`t even talk before raising his hand toward us activating some kind of magic circle, and a larger one appeared underneath the two of us.

_The rumors of children going missing_, I thought, _Don`t tells me…_

Whatever spell he had casted was suddenly activated and knocked both of us out instantly…

* * *

I was awoken by someone nudging me in my ribs. I winced at the touch groaning softly. I then, became aware of the wood on the ground swaying and I can hear the soft hooves of horses hitting the ground and the scrapping of the wheels against rocks.

I was inside a carriage.

"Eve, _wake up_," a familiar voice said urgently, nudging me to my side again.

I opened my eyes.

The carriage was larger than I expected it to be. I went to move my hands but I noticed they were bound together. I made to move my feet but they were in the same conditions.

_What the…where am I?_

"Eve," the familiar voice said again.

I blinked slowly turning my head toward the voice but only managed to turn my head halfway. I noticed the black top of the hair.

"Mui?"

"Thank god you`re awake," Mui said, "Are you okay?"

"I…I`m fine," I answered him, "I can`t move but I am a little thirsty."

"Same here," he told me.

"Where are we?"

"I don't have a clue," Mui said, "I don`t remember anything after that guy zapped us."

I thought about it.

That`s about right thought but I can`t help the sinking feeling in my chest. Why would that man capture us for? I tried to think of the Fairy Tail anime plot…at least, the few parts I still remembered. Anything about missing children and what was going to happen…

_Think…Think, _I told myself, _There must be something…_

"Mui, are we the only ones here?" I asked him, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

"No," he said, "There is at least six other kids here, thought they are probably around four to twelve…I think they must have be the children that have been gone missing the past months."

_Just what would they need kids for, _I thought to myself.

Then it hit me with a sudden clarity.

_It has something to do with Erza, _I thought.

That I was sure of, but what could it be, my poor memory couldn't actually piece them together. It was frustrating to say the least. Time seems to have lost its meaning inside the carriage we were in. We must have been inside the carriage for at least a few days and I couldn`t help but think back at the Orphanage.

Was the Matron looking for us?

How long were we gone?

Did anyone notice us missing?

My letter to Samara, which I was supposed to send tomorrow, had been left in my drawer. I was going to give it to the mailman went he passes tomorrow, but I will never send it and I will lost all contact with Samara.

What is she going to think when I suddenly don`t answer any of her mails? I couldn`t bear the thought that she will think that I will neglected her and then our long distance relationship will disappear like nothing.

I twisted my fingers around the ring that was on my middle finger. I was surprised that those guys didn`t take it off so I will do it, for fear of losing it. Struggling with myself, I pulled out the small ring letting it fall into my right hand and then I tightened my grip upon it.

Clutching the ring with all my might was how I feel back asleep.

The carriage jarring to a stop what was woke me from my sleep. I can hear conversation taking place around me and I can hear Mui speaking in hushed tones to another kid about something.

"…sure about that?"

"They just kidnapped me while I was out hunting," the other kid said, "My father was supposed to come with me…"

Then voices from outside of the carriage caused a soft silence to fall into the cabin. I straightened my ears to listen in what was being said, but it was hard with the sound of rushing water, and the smell of salt rushed in my nose.

_We are near the sea, _I thought.

"…took me longer than I thought," a man`s voice was saying, "But I have gotten a pretty big haul. Since we needed more kids considering the few that died…"

That caused a shiver to run through me.

"Good work," another voice said, a deeper one, "Maybe the project will finally be completed by then. The Magic Council had already slowed us down as it is with the destructions of the seven other Towers. We will need to work as quickly as possible."

"The boat is ready?" the first voice asked.

"I was waiting for you since yesterday," the second deep voice said, "Let`s get this over with. The sooner we get these kids to the Tower the sooner we can continue to project."

The back of the carriage open up and a couple of peoples were there. I didn`t realize they were more than two out there. I was frozen where I was when I took notice of their outfits. Now I knew why Erza was the first thing that popped into my mind.

I couldn`t believe it. Now the memories started to come through. I remember now…

_Erza...Jellal…R-System…Tower of Heaven…_

I was captured as a slave to work in the Tower of Heaven.

It all made senses now. But with that realization so did the horrific idea of living as a slave for the best part of my new childhood in Earth Land…

_Oh shit…_

**Realization settling in...What awaits in the future?**

**Next Time: **The Tower of Heaven

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. The Tower of Heaven

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter here in this story.**

**Enjoy the read**

Chapter Four

The Tower of Heaven

All of us kids were taken into the lower levels of the ship. With our hands tied together by a magical bind, none of us could escape, thought I had a feeling we couldn`t even if we tried. It was dark and stinky inside the ship as it rocked to and fro with the waves of the seawater. I was seated in between two unfamiliar kids, since Mui and I got separated during the boarding.

I glanced toward the small girl beside me taking notice of the white hair. Her hair reminds me of Mirajane`s hair now that I think about it. I can tell that she was shaking and sobbing softly. Thrown into a dire situation like that is probably going to scare anyone for life. Even me, despite having my other self`s memories, I was still scared with my heart hammering in my chest. Despite my knowledge, I was still afraid.

Afraid like a child.

I didn't know how long we stayed inside that ship lower level, but it must have been a few hours, as I stayed seating on the wooden floor, just waiting to arrive at our destination. I turned my attention toward the other girl beside me.

"It will be okay, don't worry," I told her, touching her small shoulder.

She didn`t even give any sign that she had heard me and I simply put my head in my knees just waiting for the boat ride to end. Occasionally, one of those robbed people checked upon us, by walking through the area we were in. I looked up once, during the first time they came, and I instantly recognize the man from his magical signature.

He was the one who captured both Mui and I, and I quickly looked down to avoid seeing his face as he turned into my direction. I heard his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor as he approached where I was. I peeked just over my arm, noticing the heavy boots standing right there in front of me.

I could feel his stare upon my body as he stood there and it took all my will power not too look up toward his face as I tighten my grip upon the ring that was in my hand. Samara`s ring had always brought me comfort in the days that the girl had gotten adopted.

Then to my utmost relief, the footsteps moved away and toward the stairs, living us behind. I swallowed thickly, not wanting to show any weakness…or to cry.

But I was a child wasn`t I? That was already a weakness they will exploit.

* * *

The sound of voices roused me from my sleep. I didn`t understand what was happening at first with everyone talking so I turned to the guy beside me.

"W…What`s going on?"

"Get up all of you," a man was saying kicking one of the kids that were still on the ground.

Someone from behind me pushed my body forward and I glanced back toward it seeing another of those guys rousing the rest of the kids. I caught sight of Mui there and he did see me as well and quickly walked up to me.

"Are you okay Eve?" he asked.

"I`m not hurt," I answered him as we were following the file of kids toward the upper deck of the boat, "Do you know where we are?"

He shook his head.

"No idea," he said, "I think that those guys are from some kind of Dark cult of something of the kind, and they must the group that was responsible for the missing kid's rumors that had been going on."

I took hold of his clothes as we walked out of toward the deck and into the cold night air. I shivered slightly at the blowing wind glancing around in the darkness. As I walked I glanced around the ship and noticed that it was a lot bigger than I first expected. It was enormous with other number of peoples all of them with chained hands and feet.

"W…What is that?" Mui said suddenly looking off toward something in the distance right above my head.

I turned my head toward the direction he was looking at. Barely hidden by the misty fog and standing out like a forbidden castle in the distance was the Tower of Heaven. In the darkness, I didn`t know what to think when I stare at it. It was already in construction but it was mostly the bottom part that looked like it was completed.

"Move it brats," a voice said behind us.

I heard the sound of a wood hitting flesh before Mui let out a hiss of pain as he fell down on his front. I quickly kneeled beside the boy.

"Mui,"

"I said _move_," the guard from behind us said hitting the side of my face with his staff.

I let out a yell of pain, turning my head away from the attack. The side of my face was already throbbing with hurt. I can feel tears falling from my eyes. I cried easily than I did in the past now that I was a kid.

"Leave her alone," Mui growled standing up, glaring the guard.

"What are you going to do about it?" the guard said, a sickening grin on his face, "Maybe I should teach you some manners first."

"You took us from our homes," Mui yelled at him, "Why should we listen to what you have to say you bastard."

New footsteps came closer and the man from earlier approached.

"What are you doing arguing with those brats?" he said, in a harsh tone, "Just get them in line already. We`re wasting enough time as it is. We will have to continue construction as soon as possible…tomorrow at the earliest."

"Of course sir," the other guy said, bowing slightly.

The man snorted softly before turning around, his red cloak dancing behind him. We followed the rest of the kids and were given cuff into our wrist. The cuffs were made out of metal but had a red stone upon the top of them. I can feel it cutting into my wrist as we were taken into a cell area.

It was large, circular despite how it looked outside. I think that we must be somewhere in the bottom levels of the Tower. Mui and I along with few other kids were thrown into a cell and closing it behind us. I turned toward the door as the man locked the door.

The cell was made out of stone and a small barred window was giving out on the side and I can hear the sound of the waves in the distance.

"You guys are new prisoners," a voice said from the darkness.

I turned toward it finding a young man seating on the side of the wall. He had long dark dirty hair and he was skinny than most and his body sported some bruises. He was dressed in hand-me-downs clothes, which were ripped in some places.

"Who are you?" Mui asked.

"Me, I am Telvin," he said, "I am from a little town in the southern region of Bosco."

He stood up grunting a little and I noticed that he was limping as he approached us. Mui instantly put himself in front of me. Noticing this, Telvin raised both of his hands.

"I am not your enemy here," he said, "I just noticed that your little sister had a bruise on the side of her face."

Mui turned his gaze toward me, his eyes searching my face. I had almost forgotten about the bruise that I had and I raised my hand to touch it.

"Ouch,"

"I didn't think they will hit you that hard," Mui said softly.

"Those guys are pretty cruel," Telvin told us as he kneeled in front of me, "Just how old are you kids anyway?"

"I`m ten," Mui said answered, "She is five."

Telvin sighed.

"So young," he murmured, "I never would have thought they will take kids that young."

"You mean they have other kids here than the ones they brought with us?"

"Many more," he said, "Thought they have more adults than kids…"

His hands gently touched my cheek so that he could see the bruise in the poor light that was coming from the corridor. His hands were rough, and hard as steel. He was probably used to the life of a hard worker from working here.

"The bruise is not as bad as I first expected," he said softly, and I can feel his breath upon my skin, "It will probably be gone by morning."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Well little lady," he said, "My father was a doctor so I picked it up from there."

He gave me a smile before walking to the side of the cell. I turned my attention toward the other people in the cell and noticed that some of them were sleeping. Mui took hold of my hand and led me toward one of the corner of the room, the farthest away from the doors, and the both of us sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

"Are you scared?" I asked Mui.

"I am," he said, "You?"

"Yes," I answered him, taking a sniff.

"We`ll be fine," Mui said putting an arm around my shoulders, "I`ll take care of you so you don`t have to worry about anything."

I gave a nod as he pulled me closer to him. In this situation, it didn`t matter that I neither was mentally older, nor knew what was going to happen to the Tower of Heaven in the future. I was a five years old girl, kidnapped from the road and thrown into slavery…

Anyone would have been scared out of their mind at the situation.

But despite my worries, I had Mui to count on, despite he was still a small kid…I clutched the small ring in my hands. I just wish that Samara was there…

* * *

We were woken up by loud bang against our prison doors, startling me out of my sleep. I glanced around noticing that I was lying upon Mui`s lap. I must have fallen asleep before him. He was still seating up against the wall as he was the other day before. The entire group in the cell was walking out at least the people who knew what to do. The rest of us just followed behind them.

As soon as I stepped out, a floating vase with a face upon it was suddenly drawn toward the red lacrima that was on the cuff in my wrist. Then the floating face pulled me along separating me from where Mui was standing.

"Eve," I heard him call.

"Stay in your line brat," one of the guards said.

I turned my attention toward where he was and saw that he was getting hold back on the wall with the guard holding him by his chest. The floating head pulled me along a different corridor until I was standing in the middle of a bunch of destroyed rocks.

They were already a number of children there, all of them looking around to be six and older. They were working on assembling the rocks into a chariot with the adult carrying them into another tunnel. As the head pulled me along, I turned my gaze toward the elevated stages with more of the cult members standing there.

But what really drew my attention was the beast likes creatures that were beside him. They were bright orange with no eyes and large jaws filled with many sharp teeth. They reminded me of Wildmut from that Ben 10 cartoon, except they weren`t aliens…thought I never did thought that they had a name, so I`ll call them Wildmut from now on.

"Stop staring and work," a voice yelled out toward me.

I glanced up noticing the man with the mask upon the top side of his face staring at me. He had his staff toward me and before I could even move, a magic circle appeared underneath me and then…pain was cursed through my body and I yelled out before falling down on the ground on my knees.

My limbs were shaking from the aftermath of that pain. It had felt like my nerve was on fire for at least a minute there. Gritting my teeth together, I stood up making my way toward one of the nearest pile where a boy was working with another tall kid.

I picked up the rocks and put one of them into the container. The boy glanced toward me.

"Are you okay?"

"I`m fine," I murmured slowly, without looking at him.

"Don`t worry about it," he told me, "The shock will wear off after a while…thought I am surprised you aren`t crying, most of the other kids when they got hit with that attack, they showed some tears at least."

I glanced up at him.

And my eyes widened in surprise.

The tussled blue hair, and the strange symbol like tattoo on one side of his face. There was no mistaking at who I was talking to. He was Jellal Fernandes, _the Jellal Fernandes_. He was one of the characters I was most familiar with in the Fairy Tail anime and I always pitied him because of his story.

He was manipulated since he was child by that woman Ultear, turning him into a manipulative bastard and to make it worst, the woman had casted him aside like a piece of trash when he was defeated by Natsu. I wasn`t aware Jellal had been here before I did.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, curiously.

"I…I`m fine," I answered, "Just got lost in thought for a minute."

He watched me for a few seconds before returning back to work. I can`t believe that I actually spoke to Jellal. He must have been in the Tower for at least longer than Erza. That got me thinking, wondering if Erza was actually there.

We continued to work in silence as the time passed by. I sometime peak glances at Jellal. It was strange to see the real flesh and blood Jellal Fernandes. This cemented the feeling that I was really in Earth Land, and considering that Jellal is a kid right now, that was before the anime storyline started.

I smiled a little at the thought.

Most of the Fairy Tail members from the show timeline were probably just like us right now. They were children growing up with their families and their parents…unlike us unlucky ones forcing to work into slavery as we were.

"Is this what we do all day?" I asked.

The other boy was the one who answered since Jellal had taken this time to carry some rubble toward the rest was.

"We sometimes work in the main construction, but they let the adults do the heavy lifting, and we carry the garbage. So they give us different work every day" he said, rubbing sweat out of his eyebrows, "My name is Simon by the way, and this is Jellal."

Jellal had chosen that moment to rejoin us giving me a smile in greetings.

"So what is your name?" Simon asked.

"It`s Eve," I answered him.

"Just Eve?" Jellal asked carrying a large piece of stone from the ground.

I took the one beside him and walked with the trio.

"Just Eve," was my answer.

"No last name…or anything of the likes?" Jellal said.

"It was the name the Orphanage had given me," I told him, seeing no wrong in telling him the truth, "I had no last name because the Matron told me that the family who adopted me will be giving me a new one…well, at least that`s how it was supposed to go before I was kidnapped."

Jellal stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You`re an orphan," he said.

I glanced at him.

"You are one too?"

He nodded but he didn`t elaborate.

Considering that the location we were in, hardly seen the sunlight, so it was hard to tell what time of the day it was but I grew hungry and my growling stomach drew both Simon and Jellal`s attention. The taller boy put his hand on my shoulder.

"They will give us food when we got back to our cell," he said, "So bear it for now."

I can feel like my stomach was twisting upon itself.

"I didn`t eat since yesterday afternoon," I murmured.

"You`ll get used to it," Jellal told me.

I seriously hoped so.

**Meeting two new friends in the mouth of slavery...**

**Next time: **Life of a Slave

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Life of a Slave

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Five

Life of a Slave

Hours turned into days, and days turned into months, and months turned into years.

Life at the Tower of Heaven continues, thought it`s not a life that I would expect anyone to live through, without suffering. The misery that was in the air was depressing enough to causes most of the people to lose hope of ever earning their freedoms thought some had tried to escape, earning them some times in the Torture Chamber, while others were never heard from again.

The cult was pitiless, treating everyone in the same, no matter whether you`re a child or full grown adult. Even if you stop working for at least a few seconds and one of the guards notices you, then well you are zapped with that pain I suffered through before I met Jellal and Simon.

Thinking of those two, I couldn`t help but feel a smile upon my lips. The duo did their best to help me cope with the sudden change of environment, and Jellal even cheered me up once. He was so different than how I remember him from the bit of pieces of memories that I have of the anime version of him…this was the Jellal that Erza probably fell in love with and a sweet guy like him, I can probably see why.

Mui on the other hand, was doing his best to kept me fed, thought, the food was something that I wished I never tasted. When I had gotten back to my cell on that first night after meeting Jellal and Simon I had found out how revolting the food actually was.

I stared down at the white stuff inside the plate trying to decipher what it was.

"What is _that_?" Mui asked staring at the small bowl he was now holding.

"Food," Telvin answered us, "It`s the same every day, so you best get used to it."

_Food?_

It looked more like something someone chewed, spat out on the plate and vomited upon it. The only thing that was missing was the acidic smell that vomit always had. I took the spoon that was beside it and, took a spoonful, against my better judgment; I put it in my mouth.

Once I tasted it, I start to spat it out, coughing.

"Ack….Blerg…It`s revolting,"

"Try not to think about it too much," Telvin told us.

Mui on his part, was looking dangerously green, his face completely screwed up by the taste. He looked like he was about to spat whatever he had in his mouth out. Then to my surprise, he swallowed it and shudders.

"How can you eat this without getting sick?" he asked.

Telvin looked up at him.

"Well when you get past the taste," he said, "It isn`t so bad."

To both of Mui and my horror, he started to drain his plate, similar as if he is draining a bowl of soup. Then he put the plate down, letting out a sigh of appreciation. He noticed our expressions before he started laughing.

"What`s wrong with you two?" he asked, "You look like you`ve seen a ghost."

I couldn`t eat anything that night…no matter how much I tried. The taste was too foul, and I even think the jails back in my old world feed you better than this piece of crap that they are giving us. I started to skip the meals, and working during the day, I grew weaker and weaker.

The guards had noticed that and they zapped me even more than I could think, forcing me to my feet so that I could work for them. As Simon had once told me, we did different jobs every day of the week. Sometimes I was with them, and sometimes I was alone with a group of people that I didn't know.

In those kinds of days, I was dragged to my cell covered in bruises from the number of times I got zapped. In those nights, Mui went insane with worry fussing over me, and even Tevlin was shocked at how much bruises I had over my entire body.

He used some old rags to cover up most of the wounds. I was throbbing all over with pains and I can feel the tears falling from my eyes because of how much I was hurting. I was feeling so weak that I was scared that if I fell asleep I will never wake up.

Mui had decided to force feed me the little food that he had. I reacted to the vile taste but he continued to make me consume it. It feels a little better to have something in my stomach but I still can`t hold in the taste which prompted me to hurl it back out, all over the stone floor beneath me.

"Damn it," Tevlin murmured, "At this rate, she _will_ die."

"Can`t you do something?"

"What can I do?" Tevlin answered him, raising his voice a little, "It`s hard enough that she isn`t eating, but she will have to adjust if she wants to survive in this place."

"What`s going on in here?" a voice called out from the cell door.

I was lying on the ground, with my eyes closed but I opened them, staring at the ceiling above which was swaying a little. I then turned my gaze toward Mui noticing that he had turned toward where the voice was coming from. Tevlin himself was seating on my other side.

"Nothing," Mui told him.

There was tense silence following that…

_Just go away,_ I prayed, _Just walk away…_

"What is that smell?" he asked and I can hear the jingles of keys and the door being opened.

I inwardly cursed feeling a wave of vertigo ran through my head causing my eyes to snap themselves shut. I couldn`t even keep my eyes open for too long. I heard the footsteps of the guard approaching toward us.

"You vomited all over the floor you little brat," he said, probably talking to Mui.

"So?" Mui snarled at him, "Your food taste like a pig`s ass."

I heard the familiar sound of magic being activated and the sound of something zapping and Mui letting out a gasp of pain. I knew what happened then, he had been zapped by the guard`s staff. I heard someone falling down on the ground.

"So that`s how you repay our hospitality," the guard answered him, "I think a few hours of…_discipline_ might straighten you out."

I heard the shuffling of clothes and then something being dragged.

"Let me go, you asshole," Mui said.

Weakly, I opened my eyes and turned my head toward where the sound was coming from. I feel my eyes widening as I noticed the guard walking away dragging a struggling Mui along. I knew where the guard was taking him.

_They are going to torture him, _I thought, _for something I did…_

I forced my small body to move, softly rolling upon my shoulder. Then I feel Tevlin`s hands taking hold of my shoulder, helping me stand up.

"I`ve got you know," he said.

With his help, I was now standing on my own two feet thought swaying a little. I glanced up toward the guard that was dragging Mui out of the cell.

"W…Wait," I called out, "_wait_…it wasn`t him. _It wasn`t him_."

Both the guards and Mui turned their attention upon me. Mui`s eyes looked shocked and I couldn`t tell anything from the guard`s expression for the mask that was covering half of his face. I stepped out of Tevlin`s hold, feeling my legs shaking from being so weak and going a number of weeks without food.

"I was the one that vomited upon the ground," I said, "It wasn`t Mui, so just let him go. It`s me you want."

Mui`s eyes were pleading at me to shut up, but I couldn`t…I couldn`t let him take responsibility for what I have done. That was something that my father had beaten into me in my old life. To always take responsibility for what you have done, no matter if it was a lie because if you start, you might never finish.

I guess that quality had passed on to this life too.

The guard smiled.

"Well what do you know," he said, "At least you`re honest, little girl…see, the entire point of this little thing we have here is because you weren't honest with me. You have friends in good places."

I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now he will let Mui go…

Then pain suddenly surged around my body. I let out a scream because of how unexpected it hit me. My very veins were on fire from the sudden zapping attack. I can hear someone yelling my name out but I couldn't tell who it was…

Then the pain was gone and my form was crumbling onto the ground. I can hear Mui yelling something and the guard yelling out…but their words seem to go right over my head. Then I feel a rough hand touching me gently and I knew that it was Tevlin.

"Eve…_Eve_," he said urgently, "Can you hear me?"

"Ye…Yes," I murmured, with the little strength I had.

But I pulled myself up, this time without his help. I glanced up toward Mui and noticed that two guards were holding him down now and it was then I noticed something.

The cell door was still unlocked.

I took my chance.

With a strength I didn't know I had, I rushed forward through the open cell door, ignoring Telvin`s warnings. However, Telvin`s yell managed to get the attention of one of the guards who turned around at this time and then I jumped upon him and smashing my fist straight into his face…well, into his mask causing him to yell out in pain, taking him down. Not something I would try again for my fist was throbbing like hell.

But even so, I picked up the fallen staff turning toward the other two, glaring at them.

"Take her down," one of them yelled.

Mui had taken advantage of the distraction I had caused to break free from their clutches and smashing his legs into their family jewels. The two guys were down in an instant clutching their family jewels.

The sounds had drawn the attention of other peoples, well more guards than prisoners and they aimed their staff at us. Mui quickly stood in front of me to take the blast which he yelled painfully and fell down on the ground unconscious.

I stared down at him, my eyes wide.

"_Mui_," I screamed, throwing the staff on the ground and kneeling beside him.

Before I could reach him, however, strings of lights suddenly took hold of the cuffs lacrima I was still wearing causing me to stop short just beside him before I was pulled backward.

"_MUI_," I yelled on the top of my voice, a new fear taking hold of my heart as I watched him unmoving on the ground.

Then something hard hit me at the base of my neck. Then I fell on my knees, as darkness swam in front of my vision. I didn`t even remember hitting the ground.

* * *

When I became conscious, I blinked slowly as the area in front of me became visible. My entire body was leaning forward and I can feel the cuffs, cutting on my wrists. Both of my arms were tied in the air forming a Y shape, and I couldn`t even move my arms except for my fingers…

_Where I am?_

_What happened to Mui?_

_How long was I out?_

I glanced around myself, taking in the room I was in. It was circular with large crystals around the middle with a large symbol of the cult on the ground. Everything was purple similar to how the guards were dressed.

Then I heard a door opening and a man walked inside. I feel my inside freeze as I instantly recognize the heavy boots and the half side of his face. It was the man who kidnapped Mui and myself three years ago. He seems to have grown a small mustache from the last time I had seen his face. He approached me, and I can feel my fear of him growing even stronger.

"You`ve done quite feat two nights ago," he said.

I blinked.

_Did he just say, two nights ago? I have been unconscious for three days?_

"And what I hate more than anything is a slave disobeying their masters," he said.

Then pain grew upon my body causing me grit my teeth, not letting out a single scream. The man must have noticed this for the pain was gone and I let out a small whimper at the throbbing that was cursing through my aching limbs.

"You`re quite resilient," he said taking hold of my face and forcing me to look at him, "It would seems that you have grown…_resistant_ to the pain that old Spell can accomplish. I must say I am quite impressed, grown men weep tears from a small dose of it and yet here you are, a child bearing the will of an adult."

_If you only knew how right you are, _I thought, my muscles throbbing with pain.

I noticed his eyes which were a dark brown staring straight into mines.

"Your eyes are quite…unique," he said smirking, "and from you face, I can see that you might became quite a pretty little thing when you grow up…such a shame really."

I feel something cold touch the side of my face drawing my eyes toward it as a glint of metal shone in the corner of my eyes…

_A knife,_ I thought, panic starting to settle within me.

I can feel the steel caressing the side of my face and I shuddered in fear…

"Now what should I do to you since you`ve grown resilient of that old spell," he murmured as the blade continued to slide down the side of my neck, "Shall I cut your throat?"

Then the blade rose up toward my lips.

"Or your tongue,"

Then it reached the lower side of my left eyes.

"Or take one of your eyes as a trophy? Tell me young one, which of these would you like to lose today and speak quickly, for I tend to get carried away…"

I stared at him, my eyes wide with horror. I can see that on every line of his face that he will carry out what he was saying. He was not bluffing…

_He is insane, _I thought.

"You…You`re insane," I murmured.

A wicked grin grew on his face.

"Well an eye it is," he said the blade rising straight toward the right side of my face, under one of my eyes.

He pulled his hand back…and I instantly turned my head away from him, realizing too late, that I left my neck exposed…

"_Oh_, on second thought, you`ve just given me a great idea little one," he said.

Then he pulled away and I curiously glanced toward him in surprise wondering what he was about to do…until he came back with a rod in his hand. At the end of the rod, was the symbol of the cult but it was burning bright red as if it had been in the fire…

"You know," he said, "I could have taken your eye if I wanted but…I rather save it for the next brat they send under my care. Considering your unique eyes, I knew that I will be able to find you no matter where you are so I am going to leave a mark so you will always remember where you belong."

He aimed the hot tip toward me and I instinctively shrunk back…thought it didn't do much to help considering I was tied up.

"Oh, you don't want it?" he asked, having noticed my movements, "You don't want me to mark you?"

I shook my head, feeling my lips trembling.

"Then _beg_," he said, "Beg me…"

I can feel the tears falling from my eyes by then. I was in a hopeless situation, and they were no one to help me. I was child, and I was useless…

I feel something slice the side of my arm causing me to yell out in pain. My attention turned toward the knife noticing that it had blood upon it. He just cut me…the bastard had actually _cut_ me.

"I am not a patient man," he said, "_Beg_."

I swallowed, feeling the tears falling down upon my face.

"P…_Please_," I croaked, "Please don`t…"

I feel pain on the side of my legs, knowing that he had sliced me with that knife of his again.

"I can`t hear you," he said, his face wide with a smirk and I can see that he was enjoying what he was doing to me.

_You…You asshole, _I seethed through my tears.

"_PLEASE DON'T MARK ME_," I yelled out my voice echoing in the large room.

I can hear him laughing as I lowered my head, my body trembling with sobs, feeling the tears running down my face.

"Now now," he said, once his laugh had subsided, "Was that so hard?"

Then a large hand took a fistful of my hair pulling my head back causing me to wince in pain, a gasp escaping my open mouth. I noticed his eyes staring down at me, the joy he had of how much power he had over me.

"Too bad for you, I am not a nice man" he said, and then, brought the bright red mark down at my face.

"No…_Please_…," I yelled out.

Then something burning hot was pressed on the side of my face, right on the cheekbone. I screamed and trashed as much as I could but with the man`s superior strength, it didn`t matter. I can smell burning flesh as the mark was branded upon the side of my face and the tears falling from my eyes.

Then the burning pain was removed from my face and can still feel the sting of what he had done and something warm leaking from it, and I knew that it was blood. My body was shaking like a leaf as I stared at the man through my tear filled eyes.

_I hate him…I hate him…I HATE HIM….._

"That will teach you to try to escape from here," he said, "And that mark is proof that you are nothing but a slave...and a slave`s duty is to serve their masters…That's the only life you will have to look forward to as long as you are here…and when you feel it upon your skin, you`ll known that you live the life of slave and remember where you belong."

Then pain surged through my body as the Torture spell was thrown toward me again and I simply gave in to the pain…blocking out everything else.

**The cruel life at the Tower of Heaven continue...**

**Next time: **A spark Ignited

**Jacques0 out.**


	6. A Spark Ignited

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

A spark ignited

When I became conscious again, I was being dragged through the familiar hallways of the Tower. I knew it was the prison cell blocks from what I can see through my dark blue hair that was shadowing my face. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the other slaves looking through their bars at them dragging me until I hear a cell door opening.

"Here is a new playmate," a voice said.

Then I was thrown inside, falling down on the ground, my body throbbing with pain. Heck, it feels like I was hurting everywhere down to my very bones.

"Grandpa Rob is she okay?" a female voice said, curious and shocked.

"I don't know my dear," a voice, an older kind voice answered her.

"She must have come from one of the Torture chambers," a familiar voice said.

_Simon,_ I thought.

"S…Si...mon," I whispered.

I heard a gasp and the sound of someone quickly approaching me as a small hand touched my back. My eye since my face was lying on the side, the throbbing side, noticed one of the boys that had become a friend to me during the past years since I arrived in this hellhole.

"N…No way," he said, as if he couldn`t believe it was me he was seeing, "_Eve_."

"You know her?" the old man`s voice, Rob asked.

"She usually is with me and Jellal when we work at the lower levels, thought she wasn`t there the past three days," Simon answered, "What have they done to her?"

"Go get me some bandages Erza," Grandpa Rob said, his voice sounding closer to me than before.

"Y…Yes," the female voice from before said.

_Erza?_

That was the name that stood out for a second before I feel someone touching my body causing me to hiss in pain.

"Forgive me," Rob`s voice said, in a gentle tone, "But I will have to take care of the wounds."

"S`Okay," I managed to answer before losing consciousness where I lay.

* * *

The next time I became aware again, I was lying upon something causing me to open my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds blinking before glancing to my side. A shock of red hair entered my vision along with two large curious eyes.

Then the eyes retreated before I got a good look at the girl in front of me…realizing with a shock, that was Erza Scarlet. She was looking at me with a curious wonder upon her face. Then she gave a smile.

"You`re finally awake," she said in a happy tone, clapping her hands together.

I blinked at her, stupefied. It was so strange that she was so…unlike the Erza that I was familiar with. To think that this little girl will grow up to become one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail made me smile a little.

"You were sleeping for the past five days," she continued, not seeing my smile, "Simon and Jellal were worried about you…and even Grandpa Rob was getting worried when you didn`t wake up. When you passed out, Simon thought that you died but Grandpa Rob said that you were simply really tired."

"W…Where are…?" I started but suddenly coughed realizing how dry my lips were so I licked them.

Erza realized what was happening quickly took hold of a small cup leaning it toward my face.

"Here," she said, "It`s some water that Grandpa Rob put out for you…"

With her help, I drank the entire cup dried letting the cool liquid sate my thirsty throat. I sighed softly as I lied back down upon the ground and turned my attention toward Erza who was putting the cup back onto the ground. She was dressed in a one piece dress which was ripped around her knees.

"What`s your name?" Erza asked.

"Eve," I answered her, "You?"

"Erza…Erza Scarlet," she introduced.

_So Jellal already gave her the name, _I thought tiredly.

"Scarlet?" I repeated, without really thinking about it, "Just like the color of your hair."

Erza gave me a look of surprise.

"H…How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I repeated feeling confused.

"How did you know that my name is like the color of my hair?" she asked, her curiosity evident in her voice.

_Crap, got to think of something quick, _I thought.

"I…well, it`s the first thing that popped into my mind," I answered her, "Why? Is there something precious about that?"

At that, a blush grew on her face, and she looked down and playing with her hair a little.

"Well, Jellal was the one that chose the name," she said her voice low, "I am still getting used to having it…"

I let out a soft chuckle.

"That sound like something he`ll do," I murmured.

Yeah the Jellal I know will try a lot to keep a smile upon someone`s face despite whatever the situation. Even thought, it`s sad to know that this Jellal will not last…that was the last thing I thought before sleep claimed me again.

* * *

When I woke up again, they were more noises all around the cell I was in. I blinked and seated up, feeling some pain running through my body causing me to wince. I looked down at my body noticing that I had bandages wrapped around my wounds, which were pretty much all over my body. I looked up noticing that most of the peoples were inside their cells talking to each other and a shock of blue hair drew my attention toward it.

Jellal was seating beside Simon and Erza, the trio talking to each other in low voices, thought what they could be talking about I had absolutely no idea. I raised my hand toward my face and I can feel a piece of clothes had been tied there, on my right cheek where the man had pressed that rod into my skin…

A light shiver ran thought my body at this. I can still feel the man`s fingers in my hair as I ran a hand through the locks of hair.

"It`s nice to finally see you awake my dear," a old voice spoke to me from the side.

An old man was seating against the wall, with a long bear and hair. He had a funny nose as both of his eyes were squinted together which I was surprised that he was even able to see me. He didn`t have any shirt upon his upper body which to my observations, looked like someone who used to have muscles in his youth.

"Are you the one who healed me?" I asked.

"Yes I did," the old man answered me a kind smile showing upon his aged face "My name is Rob."

"Eve," I greeted.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you Eve," he said, glancing toward where the three children were, "Those boys had hardly left your side when you were unconscious."

I turned my attention toward Jellal and Simon. Jellal had glanced toward where I was and a look of surprise crossed his face, his mouth dropping slightly before he quickly stood up and practically ran toward me. Simon and Erza stared at him in confusion for a short while before they saw that I was awake and followed after the blue haired boy.

"Eve," Jellal said, a look of intense relief over his face, "You`re awake?"

I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Jellal," I greeted, "Simon," I continued toward the other boy who gave me a nod, "and Erza."

The girl nodded at me, giving me a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jellal asked.

"Better than I last woke up," I answered him, returning my attention upon the boy, "Have you guys seen Mui those past few days I was out?"

"Yeah, we`ve seen him," Simon answered me, "Jellal had managed to tell him that you were in the same cell as we are. He was quite relieved. He thought that they`ve killed you."

"It`s a miracle that I am even alive," I murmured, touching the side of my face that was bandaged.

"It`s monstrous what they have done," Jellal said, and I can hear the anger in his voice, "I never would have thought that they would do it. We may be slaves, but we are still human beings."

"Jellal," I told him, drawing the boy`s attention, "It was my own actions that caused this to happen."

He was looking at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Why are you defending them, after what they have done to you?"

"I am not defending them," I answered him, "It could have been a lot worse…but they had only scarred my skin…"

"You were covered in bruises and cuts?" Simon said, his eyes watching me horrified, "What could be worse than that?"

"Dead," I said simply.

A silence fell over the group as Jellal gritted his teeth, glaring at the ground in front of him.

"Jellal," I said softly, drawing the boy`s attention back toward me again, "At least I am still alive and back here with you guys and be able to talk to you. Trust me; I can think of a lot more horrible things that could have happened back at that chamber…"

"But it`s still not right," Jellal whispered, "We are not supposed to be treated like this. We are only children for crying out loud. The life of a slave is not one for us."

I watched him.

I can see that something had somehow changed within him. When he stared back up toward me, I can see a burning desire growing from within the depths of his eyes.

"We will have our freedom," he said, with so much conviction that I found myself believing him.

He turned toward the other two, Simon and Erza.

"All of us," Jellal continued, "Everyone here will be free, so that we will never have to suffer because of what those peoples had done to us…"

From the look of his face, I was certain that I couldn`t change his mind about what he had set upon himself.

"But how would that be possible?" Simon asked him.

Jellal glanced at him, a small smile growing through his lips.

"Let me worry about that," he said, "I don't want anyone else finding out about this…at least so far. I don`t want the guards to become aware of anything till it happens."

"Jellal," Erza asked, not able to keep the concern off her voice, "What are you planning?"

The boy gives her a smile.

"Don`t you worry about a thing Erza," he told her patting her on the head, causing the girl to blush a little.

It was cute to see, thought Simon`s seemed to be frowning a little at how close the two seems to be.

The following days, Jellal hardly spoke of what he was planning in his head, thought I am pretty sure I have an idea of what was happening. He was thinking of a way to escape from the Tower of Heaven. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but that was the gut feeling that I was having in my heart. I spend long hours in the night, searching the memories of my past life about the little events that happened in the Fairy Tail anime and manga but nothing was coming up in my head.

It`s frustrating that I couldn`t remember what was going to happen. The little details in the show were harder to remember but I still can remember most of the big events that happened in the anime so it wasn`t all gone.

I had caught sight of Mui the other day when I was thrown back to work. He was faring quite well, and his eyes glistened when they caught sight of me and we simply had time to exchange a few words before he was dragged to his cell along with the other slaves. Part of me was glad to see him alive and well thought I can still feel a light shudder by the scar he now carry on his nose similar to Ikura`s scar from that Naruto anime. He had played it off like it was nothing, but I was trying not to imagine what kind of torture they had subjected him to.

He had been livid with anger when he had taken notice of this dark cult`s brand that was scarred upon my right cheek. He had promised revenge against the cult for what it was putting us through in our early lives, and as much as it hurt to actually imagine it, I was holding a deep anger and hatred for them too.

But part of me still fears them.

Sometimes during the nights, I was sometimes shaken awake from nightmares about that night I received that scar on my cheek. Rob was the one who comforted me during those times with his gentle words and kindness and I grew fond of the old man.

I had noticed, and had an inner fan moment when I did, the large Fairy Tail emblem he had tattooed upon his back. I smiled at the stories he told me and Erza (when she was with us) some of the adventures he had while he was in Fairy Tail and of his close friends such as Makarov, Bob, and that pink haired woman with the hard name. Even when he had told it to me, I still manage to forget about it.

I guess I am just a forgetful person sometimes.

They had thrown other kids into our cell. I glanced at the one of them kids in the corner who was along with Jellal and Simon. Jellal had been the one who approached them, just as he had done to me when I first arrived here. I learned that their names were Wally, Milianna, and Sho. The latter had spent most of his time crying about something and Erza had comforted him as best as she could. He had been quite taken with her and it was quite amusing to see puppy love in his eyes as he watched her. I hardly had any interaction with them, thought when I sometimes seated with Jellal and Erza, Wally talked to me and even Sho who was mostly quiet grew comfortable in my presence. Milianna, however, was closer to Erza and she always talked to the redhead even calling her Big sister.

I raised my eyes toward the small bared window, watching the moon outside. It was a full one too, standing out like a beacon in the sea of stars that were twinkling beside it. The sky was quite clear of clouds and I turned my attention toward the small ring that was in my palm. Staring at it, I feel a pang in my chest thinking about Samara.

She must be a lot older now, considering that I am about eight years old right now, and turning nine soon. I never actually knew her age, but if I had to guess Samara could be around fourteen to fifteen now. I wonder if she still thinks about me. Or if she had forgotten.

"Another sleepless night Eve?"

The voice startled me out of my thoughts as I turned toward the owner. Grandpa Rob was standing beside my seated form, before he sat by my side causing me to glance down a little.

"What are you thinking about?" Rob asked softly.

"My sister," I answered.

He glanced at me and I can see a sad expression upon his face.

"You had family before this."

"Well, she is not actually my sister," I explained, twisting the small ring in my hands, "She is the first friend I ever had in the Orphanage I lived before she was adopted. We wrote to each other for a year before I was kidnapped…I was just thinking about if she still thinks of me."

Rob stayed quiet for a few moments, probably thinking as I turned the ring in my fingers.

"I am sure she still thinks of you," he said, "Even when you weren`t related by blood, the two of you were sisters. She must think of you every seconds of every day. I know I would if I was in that person`s place."

I glanced at him. I didn`t know much about Rob considering he wasn`t a well known character in the Fairy Tail timeline. I knew that from what he told me in his stories Makarov and him were close friends…

"You have family?"

"I have a daughter," Rob told me quietly, "Quite the little firecracker she was when she was small. She always brought a smile to my face whenever I think of her."

"What happened to her?"

"Married," Rob told me, "She probably had sons and daughters of her own. I lost contact with her sometimes after her marriage, and when I was brought here…well, she must have thought I had passed on. I still hope that one day, I will see her again."

Then he turned his attention toward me.

"Know this Eve," he said, softly, "Always rely on your friends during time of needs. I know myself that I wouldn`t have become the man I am today without them. Jellal, Simon shares a strong friendship with you and I knew that by watching you interact with them and how worried they were when you were unconscious, they will go to great lengths to help and protect you."

I stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. Jellal and Simon would do all that for _me_?

"A…_Are you serious_?"

"I am quite serious," Rob told me a smile crossing his lips, as he gave me a side along glance, "That`s one of the many mysteries of friendship my dear child. Never forget your friends as long as you have them, and they will never forget you."

I glanced down toward Samara`s ring in my hand. I can still remember what Samara had told me when she had placed this little metal band in my possession.

_You Eve are my little sister._

The ring was the proof that I was her little sister. It was the sign that we were family even if we aren`t blood related.

"I will never forget," I said softly.

I feel Rob giving me a pat on the shoulder, hearing soft chuckle coming from him.

"Get some sleep Eve," he said, "We have a long day of work to tackle tomorrow."

He stood up and walked away, and I turned toward his retreating back, seeing the large Fairy Tail mark standing out proudly upon his skin. This caused me to smile softly at what he told me. This man was a Fairy Tail wizard to the bones.

**Kind words give Eve some hope...**

**Next Time: **The Escape Plan

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. The Escape Plan

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the story and i am glad to see so many people liking the fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

The Escape Plan

The day started as normal as it could go as we are in slavery.

I had grown used to the hard days of work I had to experience everyday under the cult harsh treatment. Most of the bottom of the Tower was completed and I knew that something was going to happen soon, after all, Jellal was thinking of a plan to escape the Tower.

I turned my attention toward where the young boy was working. I noticed that he wasn`t really focused on what he was doing and he keep staring at something off to the side, causing me to follow his line of sight.

A group of the cult members were all standing there, talking to each other about something and I could hear their voices echoing from where I was working. I caught a few words like "ship" and "provisions" coming from them and since Jellal was closer to them, he could probably fully listening to what they were saying and I was sure I was going to be hearing about it soon when we get back to our cell later.

And I was right.

Later in the night, after we have eaten the crappy dinner that we have to eat every day. Like Telvin once said, once you get past the taste, the food isn`t too bad, but I am still shocked that I didn't get sick eating it. I guess it had gotten more nutrients into my body that had gotten skinnier over the years I had stayed in the Tower.

I was already lying on in my corner, playing with the little ring that Samara had given me when I felt a hand tapping me on the shoulder. I turned my attention toward the owner of the hand and from the redhead, I knew it was Erza.

"What is it Erza?" I asked her, seating up.

"Jellal wants you to join us," she said, "He said he had something to tell us all."

I seated up and noticed that most of the adults were asleep; their soft snores echoing across the room which was bathed in the soft moonlight from outside. I followed the slightly taller girl toward where Jellal was seating down upon the ground, along with Simon, Wally, Sho and Milianna. Jellal looked up as we approached and give me a grin which I returned.

"What is it Jellal?" I asked him, "Is something…the matter?"

"I had figured a plan for us to escape from the Island," he said, a smirk crossing his face.

"B…But how?" I asked him, surprised.

"That`s what I asked him earlier," Simon said, sighing, "But he wouldn't say anything till you got here."

I stared at Jellal who frowned to himself.

"The guards earlier today where talking about the boats," he said softly, "The same boats they used to bring us here. They were saying that the ships will arrive here tomorrow with food and new slaves from the main land."

I frowned to myself.

"We are going to take the boats?" I asked.

Jellal nodded.

"Since they should be new slaves arriving," he said, "Most of the guards will be busy with them and that should give us enough time to sneak toward one of the boats and navigate it back to the main land."

"Do you know how to navigate a boat?" I asked him, "I mean…I can`t."

"I can," Wally said, "My brother and I used to go fishing and I had seen him do it so it can`t be that hard right?"

I put a hand on my forehead in desperation.

"Doing something and watching are two different things."

"I…If we are going to escape," Erza said, finally speaking up, "W…Where will we go?"

Jellal stayed silent as he thought about it.

"The Magic Council could shut down this Tower," he said, "If I remember correctly…they have taken down the other towers that had being built."

"Then how come this Tower is still active then?" Simon asked.

"They probably never discovered this one," I told him, "Or didn`t know about it`s existence. This cult had been kidnapping children from all over Fiore for years by the looks of it. The Magic Council didn`t catch up to them then, they must have been really crafty to be able to evade them. If we can get to them when we escape we can get them to shut down this Tower and free everyone."

Jellal gave me a long stare when I finished talking and I can feel my cheeks heat up at the sudden attention.

"What?" I asked.

"T…That`s what I planned to do after we escape from here," he said, and he sounded quite surprised, "You`re pretty sharp."

I looked away from his eyes.

"It was pretty easy to figure out," I said simply, feeling oddly flustered.

A chuckle echoed and I glanced toward Wally who suddenly looked away from my gaze, hiding his grin behind his hands. What was the matter with him?

"But how are we going to get to the ships?" Erza asked, "The only way out of the Tower is by the front gates…"

"Not particularly," Jellal told her.

The redhead blinked a little.

"What?"

"There is a basement which they store the foods," Jellal told her, "I went there once and I was sure that I had seen a trapdoor there. We can use it to swim out from underneath the tower and then we can reach the ship by sea and that way, no one will be able to notice us climbing into it and take it out to sea."

I thought about it.

It was a pretty well thought out plan and I noticed Erza playing nervously with the hem of her dress and Milianna looked scared.

"B…But I can`t swim," she said.

"I`ll carry you," Simon said.

Jellal stared at the group.

"Who else doesn`t know how to swim?" he asked.

I glanced around the group and Erza raised her hand, looking down on the ground embarrassed and even Sho raised his. Well I knew how to swim in my old life…at least the one before I woke up in Earth Land, and I am pretty sure that it`s the same thing as back then.

"Erza and Milianna along with Sho," Jellal said, "Well the ones who can swim are going to carry the ones who can`t upon their backs, and that way we will be able to escape from the tower and toward a ship."

I glanced up toward his determined face.

"When are we going to do this?"

Jellal frowned, thinking.

"I think the ships will leave at the end of the week," he said, "We are going to have to do this in two days."

"T…Two days?" Simon said shocked, "Isn`t this…I don't now…_sudden_?"

Jellal gave him a glance.

"This is the only chance we might have for a long while," he said, "We have no choice but to take it."

He was right.

If we didn`t takes this chance, we don't know how long that the ships are going to be gone and we could still be on that godforsaken island more even more years…

"I am with you on this," I told the blue haired boy.

He gave me a glance and smiled.

"Thanks Eve," he said.

He glanced around him, at the group who still stayed silent. Their worry still showed upon their faces as they stared at the ground in front of them and Erza was looking at me, her eyes somehow calculating. I was surprised at it but then she turned toward Jellal.

"I…I`m coming too,"

"Erza?" Simon called, surprise reading over his face.

The little redhead had a determined face on, and I was glad to see some shadow of who she will become appear upon her face.

"It`s like you said Jellal," she said, "I…I `m not scared at all."

The boy nodded.

"I know," he said, "If this plan is successful and we warm the Council of this cult`s doing, we will have our freedom again."

Freedom.

That was a word I almost forgot the meaning of. To have the power to do whatever you want, whenever you want. To wake up at the time of your leisure and go out with friends, and eat whatever you desire. That was something all of us wanted ever since we were first brought here and something we always dreamed about during the days we worked.

No one will turn back on the chance to have their freedom again.

"I guess I am in also," Simon said, looking down slightly, "It`s the chance to see her again."

I gave him a confused glance. _Who was he talking about_?

"Big Sister Erza is going than I am going," Milianna said.

"Me too," Sho piped after her.

Jellal smiled to himself staring at us all.

"Then we will have our freedom from this place," he said, his small hand tightening into a fist, "That…I swear it."

The hours after that meeting passed relatively slow. I was on edge now; with the plan all planned out with Jellal and the rest, and all that is left to do now is to execute it. Even in my old life I have never done something like this before…thought something when I touched my scared cheek which now bore the mark of the cult, I knew that I was not the same person that I was in my old life.

Ever since that day I was tortured…I was never the same anymore.

But at the same time, I was also curious about Simon and the person he had talked about. Since I hardly remember anything about these people now, I wanted to talk to him wanting to know of whom he was talking of and I was lucky, after all, I was placed to work with him and Jellal again at the rubbles.

"Simon," I called to draw his attention.

"What is it Eve?" he asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yesterday," I started, "Well, you talked of someone…and I was curious about who it was?"

Simon stared at me for a few seconds and smiled a little.

"Oh,"

He picked up some rocks and threw them back in the container we were supposed to be throwing them in and from the look of his face, he was thinking about a time before he came to the Tower.

"I was thinking about my sister," he said softly, "My little sister."

I stared at him completely shocked. _How come he never talked about it before_?

"Y…You have a sister?" I said shocked.

He nodded.

"Yeah,"

For some reason, I have a feeling that I knew of who he was talking about but, nothing came up from my distorted memories of the manga I have read seemingly so long ago now.

"What was she like?" I asked.

Simon chuckled.

"Well, she was pretty sensible and she was a happy smiling child," he said, "We lived in the town of Rosemary, while we weren`t rich, we had enough to live a comfortable life."

"That sound nice," I told him, "No parents?"

Simon shook his head.

"No," he said softly, "We lost them two years before everything was destroyed. The village was attacked by the cult."

I frowned, remembering something.

"Wait, I`ve heard talk of a town getting burned down…was it…?"

"It probably was," Simon said sighing softly, "When I was brought here…I was worried sick about her getting thrown in here also but I never ran into her…thought I keep searching around for her every day, but Erza told me that she had hidden her somewhere in the village before she got captured."

"Erza?"

Simon nodded.

"I was pretty surprised too," he said a light appearing in his eyes, "If I can get free of this place…then maybe I could go look for her."

I patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope you do find her Simon."

"I hope so too Eve," he said.

I sincerely wished that we could escape this place alive. Although some of the details of what happened in the actual anime I had watched seemingly long time ago was still sketchy, I knew…something was going to happen, but even so, I can`t turn my back against people who are going to escape to freedom…

I put my faith in Jellal to get us out of that place, and I found myself believing that we could be free…

And then the fated night arrived.

We came back to our cell just as we always do every night. I glanced at the blue haired boy and he caught my eyes for a few seconds before giving me an almost unnoticeable nod. He probably has everything ready now and all that we have to do now is to wait…

I took a deep breath and started to eat the slab that I have been eating for the past four years now and someone took a seat beside me, drawing my attention. It was Erza, which was kind of strange because she always seated with Rob to listen to his stories. I watched her curious as to why she seated here but the girl simply ate her food like always.

Seeing that she wasn`t saying anything, I turned my attention back to my food.

"E…Eve," she said after a few minutes.

"What is it Erza?" I asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I…I am fine," the girl told me, giving me a small smile, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…sure, ask away."

She looked at me straight in the eyes before speaking.

"D…Do, Do you…like Jellal?"

I stared at her, completely taken aback by the question. My mouth dropped open in surprise at what she was asking.

"W…Where did _that_ came from?" I asked her, my voice rising a little.

"Well, it`s just that Jellal seems to look at you sometimes when he isn`t doing anything," Erza said looking down at the ground, "I…I was just wondering…?"

She looked so cute, her cheeks flaming red at what she was talking about. She probably looked up to Jellal after all, the guy had made himself quite dependable at cheering people up and I don't blame her if she had a little crush on him.

"I don`t like him that way Erza," I answered her, drawing her eyes upon me, "He is a great friend and I will probably always stay friend with him when we get to the outside…but other than that…"

I shrugged my shoulders, not finishing my sentence and she seemed glad at my answer.

"Why did you ask?" I asked her, a sly smile growing upon my lips, "You like him or something?"

At that, her entire face was now a flushing red and she started to stutter and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"I am just messing with you Erza," I told her giving her a soft punch on the shoulder, "You`re so easy to tease."

The redhead girl looked down.

"Although…I can tell he might become a fine looking guy in a few years," I continued turned my attention toward where Jellal was, "I _might_ become interested then…"

She stared at me, her face looking so shocked and her eyes so wide that I broke down in hysterics clutching my stomach at how much I was laughing. I swear this girl just made it too easy to tease her.

"You should have seen the look on your face," I told her, when my laughs subsided.

"You`re mean…," Erza whined slapping me on the shoulder, a pout upon her face.

"You two looks like you`re having fun," the subject of our conversation said drawing our attention toward him.

"Hey Jellal," I greeted with a large grin, still feeling like my mood brightened because I just laughed.

Erza just gave him a smile which he returned before kneeling right in front of us his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Everything is set," he said softly, "I`ve already talked to the others. We leave tonight."

**So ends this chapter...and the plot continue to move along. Hope you have enjoyed the update...**

**Next Time: **Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the fic. Thanks for all the reviews i have gotten so far...I like them.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Out of the Pan and into the Fire

I had leaned against the wall, listening to the noises of the night, playing with the small ring that Samara had given to me long ago. I watched the small piece of jewelry in my hand, lost in thoughts. What would I do if I had gotten free of this place? Where will I go?

The Matlock Orphanage had been my home for my first three years in this world before I was brought here…what will be the point of going back there? They all probably believed both Mui and I are dead by now and countless other people that were taken to this Tower…

I put the ring in my right hand middle finger, and I felt the metal twist a little as it tightened upon skin.

"Another sleepless night Eve?" the familiar voice of Grandpa Rob said.

I looked up toward the old man who had a kind smile upon his face. He approached me and took a seat there, letting out a small huff of breath. His companionship was always welcoming, just like a kind gentle grandfather with a lot of wisdom.

"Grandpa Rob," I asked, turning his attention toward me, "What will you do…if you were free from this Tower?"

The old man watched me for a few seconds before returning his attention toward the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I can think of a few things that I would like to do," he said softly.

"Like what?"

"I will go see Makarov and Bob," he said, "After all, it`s been almost thirty something years since we`ve seen each other…ever since he became the Master of Fairy Tail…although, I am sure that he didn`t think of himself as a Master of the Guild back then."

I watched as the old man became silent again, raising a hand to stroke his bear.

"I will visit my family," he said, "I am curious as to how old my little girl had become during the times I was in here…and how my grandson looks like."

"He must be quite old now," I told him.

Grandpa Rob laughed.

"That he is," he said, "But…if you don't mind me asking Eve, why all of these questions?"

I looked down at the ground.

"I…It was just a thought I had."

I feel a hand upon my head. It was a comforting hand, causing me to look up toward him.

"Do you believe that you will meet your sister again?" he asked me.

I blinked.

"Y…Yes of course I believe it," I answered him, "It`s that belief that I give me strength to face my time here…"

A smile grew upon his face at my answer.

"There you have your answer my dear Eve," he said, "That belief you hold deep inside your heart. As long as you have that, nothing is impossible for you."

I feel comforted by his words. He truly was a Fairy Tail wizard since he already has that mentality.

"Then you have your belief of seeing your daughter once more right?" I told him.

He seemed surprised at what I said but he rubbed my head again, a soft chuckle coming from him.

"That`s right," he said, standing up "Good night Eve and don't stay up too late."

"Good night Grandpa Rob," I told him as walked away.

I lied down upon my side and closed my eyes letting sleep taking me. Too soon it seems after that, a hand touched my shoulder shaking me awake and I blinked sleep away to see that it was Simon.

"I…Is it time?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Jellal had already woken up the rest of the group," he said.

I stood up and looked around.

Everyone was asleep, their soft snores echoing across the room. I followed Simon toward where Jellal and the rest of the children were waiting. The boy in question looked up toward our arrival and gives us a nod.

"Alright everyone is assembled," he said, "Time to make our escape."

"How?" Sho asked, sounding worried, "The guards…look up the doors every night."

At that a smile grew upon Jellal`s face and he pulled out a key from his pants pocket.

"A…A key?"

"How did you…?"

"Well, when you are an orphan," Jellal said putting the key into the lock of the door, "You develop an amazing set of skills to survive. It was even easier than I thought to get the key off that guard earlier."

"You were a pickpocket thief?" I deadpanned.

The look of Jellal`s face got comical.

"Don`t say it like that," he told me, looking at my direction, "You make is sound so bad."

With a soft click, the lock on the cell door was gone and then Jellal and Simon pushed it back as the rest of us followed and I glanced back toward the darkness of the room, staring at where Grandpa Rob usually sleep at.

"Eve…something is the matter?"

I turned toward Simon and shook my head.

"No…let`s go," I told him simply.

Wally closed the door behind us and then with Jellal in the lead, we started to run, our footsteps unnaturally loud in the dead silence of the corridors. My entire body was shaking and my heart was hammering in my heart because of the fear and adrenaline that was running through my body. I was afraid of what we will found around the next corner and what could happen…

"Jellal are we going to use the stairs that the guards use?" I heard Simon asking.

I glanced toward the two boys in front of us as we slowed down to a stop. We have left the cellblock area and were now in a room around the middle of the Tower. I recognize it after all, every day we use the same road to go down to work for those creeps.

I stepped forward as Jellal stay in thought and peaked over, to see what lies at the other end of the room but to my surprise it was entirely empty.

"T…There is no one here," I said turning toward the duo.

"So where did they all go?" Wally asked, "I mean…it`s not like they all simply left us on the Island at night…do they?"

Wally had brought up a good point. Where did all of the guards go? Were they really that confident about themselves that they simply left us unguarded?

"Maybe they didn`t expect anyone to try to escape from the Tower," Jellal told us a light frown on his face, "We are on a Island at sea...that alone should discourage anyone from trying to escape from here."

"But we should have seen a guard by now," Simon said, "Something about this doesn't make any sense. Wally is right Jellal."

"I know that," the young boy answered him, "But we can't back out now, no matter what."

I looked down at the ground tightening my hands into fist as the group started to stand up and made our way down toward where we will have our freedom. We continued down the stairs, and I was starting to have second thoughts about this. It`s not normal not to meet any guards…I can feel something was entirely wrong about this entire thing.

No escape plan should be this perfect.

Nothing in life should be this perfect…

Just when I was about to voice my thought to Jellal the boy in question suddenly comes to a stop causing the rest of us to stop.

"W…What is it Jellal?" Erza asked, not keeping the worry out of her voice.

"I thought I heard something," he said glancing back down the way we came.

I turned my attention toward where we came from. There was no one following us as far as I can see, but I can feel that something had changed somehow…that nasty feeling of something breathing down your neck…

"But there is no one behind us," Millianna said.

Jellal looked back forward again and from his face, he was feeling it the uneasiness that had started to creep into my system earlier as we noticed the lack of guards. It was not something that can be overlooked as easily as that. Even if he was aware of it, it was still there in the back of mind but now…

It was right upon his face and something about this was seriously off…

Then a growl echoed in the darkness.

At that moment, Jellal quickly glanced up and we noticed the shadow of a large creature in front of us. It was one of the Wildmutt like creature that I have seen the first time I been there. I sometimes saw them with some of the guards when they are over seeing us working and seeing those large jaws…it make your fear grow even stronger of these peoples.

"In here," Sho said softly, pointing at a room.

The entire group followed his orders and Wally who was the last one to enter the room, closed the door behind him with a snap. The entire group was breathing heavily as the sound of the growl grew stronger and footsteps can be heard right now as if whoever was with the creature was now right beside the door.

"Smell something?" a voice asked.

The creature let out a growl and everyone froze when a light scratch came from the door. There was no escaping now if that person opened the door. Someone took hold of my arm and started to squeeze the life out of it and the patch of red hair beside me identified that person as Erza.

The scratching on the door stopped and a light chuckle echoed from behind the door.

"You already had your snack," the person said, "You`ll get some tomorrow…now let`s go, you big eater."

Then the footsteps started to walk away, and then silence reigned once again.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and the death drip Erza had upon my arm lessened.

"That was too close," Wally said, falling to his knees with the relief that was passing over us.

"You can say that again," I told him, trying to act brave with the thundering my heart was doing against my ribcage.

"Um…guys," Millianna said softly.

I turned my attention at the small girl that was with us and then I feel my eyes widen in surprise. We have stepped into a room filled with large crates and I can see sack of food in corners and some even had bread and meat. In a corner, there were many bottles stacked together and all of them filled up.

"W…We must be in some kind of storage room," I said walking forward.

Wally didn`t waste any time to start opening the crates that were the nearest of us and the entire group joined him as we stared down at the contents. It was filled with food and fruits and from the look of it, they were all fresh…

"Those must be what the boats that arrived the other day brought," Jellal said as he stared down at the food, "They have enough food here to last at least a few months."

"I guess these crates saved our lives," Simon said looking back at the door.

"Yeah," I said, "It must have sniffed us out but the guard thought that it was just hungry."

"Hey guys…there is a hole there," Sho`s voice called us.

The small boy had pulled out a crate from the wall and sure enough, a hold large enough for us to go through was there and gold light was coming from the room beyond it probably from the torches that light up the area of the Tower.

"Good job Sho," Jellal said patting the boy on the back causing him to smile a little, "We can`t go back since that guard is patrolling the corridor. We can try to go this way and find our way down toward the room I have seen. I`ll go first and when I gave the clear, the rest of you follow."

We all agreed and then, Jellal dropped on all four and then went through the hole. All of us stayed quiet listening to him and the scrapping sound that he made as he went through and then complete silence. The seconds start to feel longer as we waited for his signal and I feel myself trembling as I waited for him. I grew scared as he stayed so long without calling us…

"Jel…,"

"Sorry it took so long," Jellal said appearing at the other side of the hole, "There isn`t a sight of them anywhere yet, so c`mon."

Erza went in first, followed by Simon and then Wally, Millianna and Sho. I was the last one to go through and the way was longer than I thought it would. When I appeared on the other side, Wally and Simon was there to help me and I let them pulled me on my feet.

"We must be in the Central Tower."

I looked and I can see a balcony in front of us the entire structure had a circling shape as I continued to look up toward the ceiling which seemingly disappeared in the darkness. This place must be the Tower`s central body and the easiest access to go up and down.

We shouldn`t be here, out here in the open any longer. If we stay here any longer, we will be…

Then a loud thud echoed from behind us and I instantly turned around since I was the farthest behind. It was one of those Wildmut creatures and I instantly threw myself back slamming against whoever was closer to me.

"It…It`s one of those animals," Simon said, and I can hear the fear in his voice.

"_Run_," I yelled.

Everyone followed my order as we all ran across the bridge that was in front of us. How the hell did this creature came out of nowhere without any of us seeing it? Then everyone slowed down and I slammed straight into Wally`s back.

"Wally…what`s…?" I started.

The words died in my throat as I noticed more of those creatures and this time, they had guards with them which had their staffs aimed straight at us.

"Damn…," Jellal said, "We…We`re surrounded."

One of the masked cultist smirked as he stepped forward.

"So you are the brats that stole the Key," he said, "The entire Tower had been on high alert because of that…to think you will walk straight into our laps. This is rich."

"I have already contacted the Boss," another said, "They should be here soon."

Soon after, two guys approached us.

One of them was overly fat, his green cloak hardly covering his body but he was still masked, holding a staff in his hand. The other one was skinny and lean, wearing a blue cloak and the duo approached us, the fat one started to talk.

"Did you brats think you could get away that easily?" he started, his voice a gravelly one, "All of you are going to be punished big time for trying to pull one over on us."

"Now, now," the other one, the skinny started, "I usually agree with you on punishing our prisoners but we cannot let any more construction delays happen to the R-System. If you can tell us who came up with your escape plan we`ll take them and leave the rest of you alone."

I was scared…and I knew that they weren`t going to hold their words. They aren`t going to take the one who was responsible…they are going to take someone completely innocent and punish whoever they are as an example, after all, it`s one of the main reason I have that mark upon my right cheek.

"That`s a pretty nice deal from us don`t you think?" the skinny one finished, a smirk growing upon his lips.

The fat one slammed the bottom of his staff upon the ground causing the group, mostly Sho and Millianna to jump at the noise. I turned my attention toward them and saw that Erza was holding her head in her hands, Sho had tears falling from his eyes and Millianna was holding Wally`s arm probably trying to find a little comfort from him. I returned my attention forward, tightening my hands into fist…

I was not about to let anyone suffer at the hands of those people.

"I was…," Erza started on my right but I stood up drawing everyone`s attention toward me.

"The plan was my own," I said.

"E…Eve, what are you doing?" Jellal stated, looking like he was about to stand up and I can hear his worry quite clearly.

The two cult members turned their attention toward me.

"Oh," the skinny one said, "I recognize you, after all, you`ve got that mark upon your skin. You`re the one _he_ told us about…the girl he marked that is marked by our cult emblem…."

I stared up at him.

"I came up with everything," I continued, ignoring the group`s attention, "Don`t you touch any of my friends here."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared upon the fat one`s staff and then pain exploded all over my body causing me to scream and I fell down upon the ground in a hip. I can hear Jellal and Simmon`s voices yelling my name, and I can feel a soft feminine hand taking hold of my shoulder in worry, the familiar voice sounding muffled in my ears.

"E…_Erza_," I whispered.

But then she was suddenly grabbed by two of the member of the cult, and my eyes widened in shock as the girl was dragged away.

"No…No Erza," I yelled trying to pull myself up.

"Let her go," Jellal was yelling, "She had nothing to do with it."

"Give her back," Simon said also standing up in anger.

"That`s enough out of you three," the fat one said as he unleashed his power again upon the three of us causing pain as the other group took Erza away, the girl looking oddly small with the adult carrying her. Then all of us fell down, thought Jellal was standing up again, looking up toward the redhead.

"Erza," he called.

I looked up at the girl, seeing that she had tears falling out of her eyes.

"I…It will be alright," she said, her voice trembling with how scared she was, "I…I`m not scared at all…it`s just like you said Jellal."

I can feel tear falling out of my eyes.

_Oh my god…Erza…_

**It`s seems no matter what you do...there are some things you just can`t change...**

**Next Time: **Stand up for your freedom!

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**AN: **When Eve joins a guild. I will release her stats like age, date of birth, likes dislikes things like that okay...so be on the look out for it.


	9. Stand up for your Freedom!

**Hey guys, here is a new update in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Stand up for your Freedom!

It was in the early hours of morning that we were thrown back into our cell. I was feeling pain all over my body from getting zapped by that magic staff. Even thought I have grown used to it, my body seems to cry every time I was the victim of that abuse.

"T…They took her," Sho said, tears falling from his eyes, "They took sis."

"Damn it," Simon said a frown upon his face, "It`s like they were waiting for us out there…When we hadn`t met anyone…I should have been aware that it was a trap."

I took a seat upon the ground in my corner, feeling tears falling out of my eyes as I cried silently. I put my head into my knees my entire body shaking with my soft sobs. I wish I could have changed what happened somehow. I couldn`t help but feel nothing but fear for Erza and I knew what she was going to face in the Torture Chambers…

I just hope that she will be alright.

An arm twisted around my shoulder in comfort and I glanced up toward its owner. Jellal had taken a seat right beside me, his face set and stony. The look in his eyes was focused and it was hard to tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"Jellal," I said softly, drawing his attention toward me, "I…I`m sorry."

The young man actually cracked a smile before ruffling my head a little.

"It`s not your fault Eve," he answered, "Although, I was surprised when you decided to stand up to take the blame for the plan I came up with. I never thought that you had that kind of courage hiding within you."

I sniffed, swallowing thickly as I turned my attention down at the ground.

"I…I just didn't want any of you to face what I faced back in that place," I told him, "I thought that if I stood up for everyone…they will leave the rest of you alone but…"

I tightened my hands into fist.

"They took someone innocent of everything," I continued, seeing my tears falling down upon the stone ground.

Jellal sighed.

"You don't need to cry," he said, "I came up with the plan…and I should have be the one to take the blame."

He stood up and I watched his back as he stood there both of his hands upon his side tightened into fists.

"Save your tears Eve for when we have our freedom," he said, "I will save Erza from their clutches, and we will fight to our last breath for it. Then when our freedom is in grasp, and we don't have to live in this Tower no longer, then you can cry to your heart contents…"

He turned toward me again, a smile upon his face.

"Because those tears will be tears of happiness,"

I stared at him, completely shocked at what he had said. I can feel a new hope burning through my chest at the moment, taking place of the worry and despair that had taken over me when I had seen Erza get taken by these people…

"Yes," I said softly, "I know."

Jellal gave me a smirk and then Simon approached us.

"You`ve got a plan?" he asked.

The blue haired young man smiled.

"Yes," he said, "I`m going to get Erza out of that horrible place."

"If you`re coming, I am with you Jellal," Simon said.

"Me too," I said standing up.

The young man turned toward us.

"No,"

I blinked confused. _Why was he refusing us_?

"What do you mean no?" Simon asked, "This is the Torture Chambers we are talking about here. If you go alone, you`ll get caught."

"I move faster by myself when I don't have to worry about you two," he said, in a strong tone, "I understand why you want to come Simon, trust me, I do but I want you and Eve to stay here and watch over Sho and Millianna along with Wally."

Then Jellal looked down on the ground.

"And I don't want any of you to go into that place," he said softly, "Eve was lucky she was able to come back to us safely, and I don't dare try to think what they could be doing to Erza…"

I frowned to myself.

I didn't want to think about what pain Erza could be facing in the hands of that man…and I felt a shudder ran through my body as I remember what had happened to me. My hand rose toward the permanent scar that was upon my skin.

I then looked up toward Jellal across me, and I noticed that he was staring at me. I lowered my hand and I wiped the tear tracks that were on my face and gave him a smile.

"When are you going to act?" I asked him.

Jellal glanced back at the prison door and he noticed that a guard was patrolling the area and he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Not now," he breathed to us, "They have placed more guards in this side of the Tower apparently. I am going to have to wait for the perfect moment and then strike."

Simon however was still reluctant to let him go alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself Jellal?" he asked.

"Trust me," Jellal told him with a smirk, "Erza will be back with us and our group will be complete once more with you, me, Erza, Eve, Sho, Millianna, and Wally."

I turned my eyes toward where Sho was and Wally was seating beside the smaller kid who was still crying softly in the corner. Millianna was doing her best to cheer him up thought; I can see she had a deep sadness in her eyes as well.

Simon let out a soft sigh.

"Just watch out then," he said, "You won't know what kind of security they will have on that level."

Jellal gave me a glance, wanting to know if I was going to say something but instead of talking, I took him in a hug and from how his body froze, he mustn`t have been expecting it. But slowly, his arms twisted around my form and patted me on the back.

"Just come back safe alright," I told him, "I won`t forgive you if you don't."

He chuckled stepping out of the hug as he stared at me.

"You can count on me," he said giving me a pat on the head again, "I`ll be back here along Erza before you know it…and then, when I came back…we will have no choice but to fight for your freedom."

* * *

Time passed slowly after that.

It was hard for me to focus on the work that I was supposed to be doing with the worry I had for Erza taking over my entire being. Even thought I knew what awaits them in the future…I just couldn`t help but worry about the girl.

What if something changed because I was there?

What if my presence had changed something…and Erza died in the Torture Chamber?

I tightened my grip upon the tool I was holding, feeling the hard wood creak slightly underneath my palm. I swallowed thickly shaking my head.

_No, she had to be alive, _I thought, _I have to believe that she is still alive…if I don`t…then I truly will lose hope…_

Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath my feet and before I could move…pain surged through my body and I fell down upon one knee, gasping.

"You don't have anything to stand about," a voice yelled from the level above, "get back to work."

I slowly stood up, gritting my teeth in anger. I just wish I could leave this forsaken place already. This torturous life I have been living for the past four years. How did my life thrown into this world turn out like this? Who in their right mind would throw children into slavery forcing them to work so that they can complete their damn Tower…

And the cruel irony of all is that the person that they wanted to revive is not even dead. No, he isn`t dead…he is simply wandering aimlessly in the world…

"Eve,"

I looked up toward Simon who was looking at me worriedly.

"It`s nothing," I told him more like snapped at him causing the young boy to shrink away.

"Well, if you`re sure," he said simply before turning back to work.

I let out a soft sigh.

"I`m sorry Simon, it`s just…"

"No, it`s okay, I get it as to why you`re worried," he said giving me a glance, "I am too."

He was probably worried about Erza and now I feel like a bitch for snapping at him. I simply looked down toward the rubbles in front of us.

"I just wish I could do something to help,"

"So do I," he said, "But Jellal said that he was going to free her…and I believe him. That`s the only thing we can do for the two of them now."

"I suppose so," I said softly.

* * *

That next morning, I woke up and took a glance around the room, noticing Sho and Millianna were already awake along with Simon and Wally. Simon walked toward them and took a seat beside Wally who looked up at his approach and he started to talk to them softly.

I stood there watching them interact with each other. Grandpa Rob who was seating by the kids looked up in my direction and he beckoned me toward him and I approached taking a seat beside him.

"I`ve heard what you guys tried to do," he said.

I looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"I understand what could fuel your desire to have your freedom," he continued, "But I am glad that you were unharmed."

I tightened my hands.

"But they took Erza," I told him, "They`ve…they took her to the Torture Chambers…and there was nothing I could do to prevent it."

He put a hand upon my back in comfort, something, even if I didn`t voice it, I was truly glad that he was there to comfort and reassure me that not everything was lost in the world. Then Wally spoke out.

"Where is Jellal?"

I instantly glanced up, searching the room for the blue haired young man but he was nowhere to be found. I stood up and glanced toward Simon who did the same toward me.

He was probably going to free Erza just as he had told us…but he told us that he would have waited for at least a day or two…but he was already gone…

"He went after her didn`t he?" Grandpa Rob said, already getting the situation that had happened.

I turned my attention toward him.

"I hope he`ll be alright," Millianna said, looking at the cell door in worry.

Simon crossed his arms and glanced back toward the old man.

"Grandpa Rob, you`ve been there before right?" he asked, "What do they do in there?"

I glanced up at the old man surprised. I never knew he was sent in that room and from the way his body seems to tense at the question, it wasn`t a pleasant experience either. I remembered what had happened to me when I was sent back in that hellish room…

My hand rose toward my cheek and I can feel the scar there upon my skin.

"From what happened to Eve when she first join us," Grandpa Rob answered, "I am pretty sure that you have a good idea of what happen in that room."

Wally was angry.

"You mean they are going to do the same thing to Erza…?" he started staring at the man.

Grandpa Rob raised his hand in surrender as he watched them.

"I am sure that Erza will be fine…," he said, his calm voice carrying through us "If your mind is strong, your spirit is the only thing that they can`t take."

Simon was confused.

"What do you…?" he started.

He never finished that answer for someone opened the cell door behind us, drawing our attention and I feel my heart jump at the sight of Erza with two of the guards following, one of them with a crate of tools to start us on the day of work waiting for us. The small red haired girl was walking forward swaying left and right before falling down in a hip on the ground.

"_Erza_," I called running toward the girl and kneeling beside her.

The girl looked worse with her red her falling in front of her face which had bruises some of them which looked to be a day old. The worst thing that I have noticed is that one of her eyes was covered by a white patch causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Where is Jellal?" Wally asked, as he reached us.

The group reached us and Grandpa Rob spoke out.

"Just let her be," he said, "Be happy that she returned alive to us."

"But…," Simon said.

"He must have been taken in her place," Grandpa Rob told him, his sadness loud in his voice.

_Jellal, _I thought tightening my hold upon Erza`s shoulder and the girl had leaned into my body and she wasn't even moving like a marionette without strings. It was like she was broken…

_God just what did they do to her?_ I thought looking at the girl, horrified at the thoughts of what she must have gone through.

"No more…," a sobbing voice said from behind me.

I turned my attention toward it. Sho had tears falling out of his eyes and he was straight up bawling. I don't blame him and heck even I was feeling like crying and my throat was starting to get knot.

"_I have enough of this place_," the young blond yelled.

"Pipe down,"

"Hey calm down Sho," Simon told him.

Grandpa Rob took the small kid in his arms comforting the small child.

"Don't worry…he is nearby…"

But Sho started to sob even harder.

"_No more_," he yelled.

From beside me, Erza tensed and before I could ask her what was wrong, she flew forward like someone possessed. I stared at her, completely taken aback by the sudden rage that had seemingly overtaken the usually shy young girl and in no time at all, she had completely taken down the two guards sending them flying toward the entrance of the cell and I had to throw myself down on the ground as they flew above me and landing on the ground outside.

I stared at the girl standing in the room with the tool that she had picked up. She stood there, her entire body shaking whether with anger or adrenaline, I didn`t know.

"Erza…what are you…?"

The girl turned toward us, her single lone eye shining with so much determination that I found myself taken aback by it.

"Pick up a weapon," Erza said, her voice brimming with the determination burning through her small form, "Because we will never be free, however much we obey or try to run! Our only choice is to fight, so stand up…_STAND UP FOR OUR FREEDOM_."

It is safe to say that a complete revolt took place from behind this point. All of us kids took up the tools that the guards had brought into our cell and then we started to fight for all that we have. All that pent up rage and hatred I had within me started to bleed through in a completely whirling of emotions and anger. Each time I came across a masked figure, I smacked my weapon in his face breaking down his mask and drawing blood.

All the slaves that we have opened their prisons letting them out and let them fight. Explosions chaos, yells over took the Tower with all the slaves taking down the masked peoples and I have kept an eye out for the rest and noticed that sometime during the fray, Erza had armed herself with a sword and a small wooden shield and was taking down enemies from left and right. It`s quite a shocking sight actually seeing a girl no older than twelve taking down full grown adult with such ferocity.

I turned my attention toward the hallway that was behind me and recognize it as the same hallway that Mui and Tevlin`s cell was located. I wasted no time to run down toward it, and noticed a group of slaves looking out from their bars.

"What is going on out there?"

With the tool I had, I broke the door down causing the group inside to look at me in shock.

"W…What are you doing?"

"We are fighting," I told them, "We are fighting for our freedom. These people have made us suffer for too long…it`s time we say enough."

"Yeah, if a kid has a strong enough strength to fight," a man said standing up, "Then I am fighting too."

It was like seeing a domino effect take place. All of them stood up and started to cheer as they all went by to join the fray. Then I felt relief when I saw Tevlin and Mui appearing at the door looking at me in shock.

"W…What is going on?" Mui asked, "What was with those explosions earlier?"

I looked up at him giving the boy a grin.

"We`re fighting our way out of this place," I answered him, "We are fighting for our freedom."

**The Fight for Freedom Begins...**

**Next Time: **Where True Freedom lie

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Where true Freedom Lie

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Anyway, enjoy the fic.**

Chapter Ten

Where True Freedom Lie

I lead Mui and Tevlin back toward the fray, each of them armed with a weapon and taking out any member of the cults that we could find. I glanced left and right searching for Erza and the other but it was hard to see in the chaos and disarray that was taking place all around us.

"I can`t find the others," I told Mui, not keeping the worry out of my voice.

"They must have rallied at the Central Tower," he answered giving me a glance.

A loud boom echoed in the distance and I turned my attention toward it and found that it was coming from one of the side opposite of where I was. That must be where the others location.

"C`mon, let`s go," I told them.

The entire group followed after us, running down the hallway. I was pressed for time and I wanted to help the rest by joining more people into the fight so that we can push off the cult members. I reached the top of the hallway and noticed the group wasn`t fighting anymore as they stood together all of them holding weapons.

"Everyone," I called.

They turned their attentions toward my call and as I ran down to join them.

"I guess Sector 3 and 4 have been freed," a man said.

"Right, we might actually do this," another said.

"Eve," a familiar voice called.

I turned my attention toward it and noticed Wally waving at me, accompanied by Millianna and Sho. I quickly approached them, relieved to see that they were safe.

"Hey guys," I told them.

"I thought we lost you back there," Wally said, giving me a grin as he put the shovel he was holding upon his shoulder, "But it seems that you have gone and cause more trouble for them."

I grinned at him.

"Well, we are fighting our way out of here; I thought that the more we have on our side, the better the odds are in our favors."

I then glanced around, noticing Millianna but...

"Say…where is Erza and Simon?"

Wally pointed toward where the redhead girl was, with her shield and sword talking about something with Simon and for some odd reason, she looked like she was blushing at whatever Simon had asked her. I frowned to myself, wondering what the hell they were talking about when a suddenly light flashed from the corner of my eyes…

KABOOM!

The explosion took place right where the two were standing and to my horror I saw Simon flying away and I can see blood falling from his lips and Erza had stumbled back from the sudden attack…

"_Simon_," I yelled running forward along with Wally beside me.

I reached toward where boy had fallen and I notice that he was completely knocked out from that attack. I kneeled beside him and in shock worried to death if he was still alive and took notice of the odd angle his jaw was placed…

_Oh no, not him too._

"Simon," Wally said.

"_Just where did that attack came from_?" a voice asked.

"Everyone, look," Millianna said, pointing toward something in the air.

I turned my attention toward where she was pointing and feel a shill ran down my back. A group of floating, skeletal beings were approaching us with their eyes hidden by some kind of mask upon their face. They were all purple color and all of them were floating toward us, their jaws opening wider than any normal mouths could.

"W…_What the hell_?" I started, not believing what I was seeing.

"_Magic Soldiers,"_ one of the prisoners yelled.

"This is bad…," Mui said, causing me to glance at him, "We can`t fight against magic…"

Then a fell scream started to echo and I had to cover my ears because it felt like their voices were reverberating inside my head and then followed that scream was a bright flash of light followed by numerous explosions and screams of terror.

_Damn it…how are we going to fight against that?_ I thought, covering my eyes as smokes and debris flew all around us.

Then everyone started to run away causing me to glance back at them in horror. They were running away when they should fight…even thought part of me was experiencing a pure terror at what was happening as more explosions started to shake the area I was in…I wasn`t going to go back being a slave again…

_Not when I was so close_…

"Eve, we should get out of here," Mui said taking hold of my shoulder.

"No," I yelled, wrenching my arm from his grasp, "I am not going back to become one of their slaves. Not when I am so close to be free."

Mui stared at me, shocked.

"_You could get killed_," he yelled back.

I glared at him and he actually stepped back because he must have seen how fierce my gaze was.

"Then I`d rather die fighting than live the rest of my life like as a slave," I growled.

I ran forward, ignoring the yell of my name and picked up a nearby rock before throwing it at the floating Magic Soldiers and some of the rocks hit them in their faces but it seems to hardly do a thing.

"I refuse," I yelled, throwing rocks "_I refuse to stay here as a slave_."

Then an explosion took place right in front of me, blinding me as debris, dust covered my vision entirely as I became aware that my body was in the air, thrown backward by the force of the blast before landing back down on the ground rolling until I came to a stop, feeling pain all over my form.

I groaned tasting the rusty taste of blood on my lips as a small figure appeared in my vision, a figure with red hair…

"Erza…," I said.

"Eve, are you okay?" she asked me, the worry visible in her single eye.

Before I could answer her, I took notice of the Magic Soldiers that were approaching close from behind her and then seeing their mouths opening…

_Shit…Shit…_

"Erza, _get out of here_," I yelled.

Then the girl turned her attention at what I was watching, hearing her gasp in terror, seeing the bright flash of light appearing and probably knowing what is going to happen next. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my own death…

"_ERZA, EVE_," a couple of familiar voices yelled.

Then I heard the blast of the explosion…but to my utmost shock, we weren't hit. I opened my eyes wanting to see if the Magic Soldiers had somehow missed us in a way but black smoke danced in front of both me and Erza, who was frozen where she was, completely taken aback at what happened.

_H…How?_ I thought, shocked.

Then the smoke dissipated and a Fairy Tail emblem was standing right in front of us, followed by a torso and two legs and white hair. There was no mistaking who was standing in front of us at the moment…

"Grandpa Rob," Erza said, not keeping the shock out of her voice.

The old man was standing in a cross position in front of us, his hair still flying from the wind that blew around us.

"_Old man_," I yelled.

"Withered as my magic may be," he said, his voice sounding stronger than I ever heard him before, "I can still protect my friends. I will not stand aside and let such young lives be lost in a place like this."

As he was speaking, a bright red glow started to appear in front of him and in front of both mine and Erza shocked eyes, flames appeared in front of him and he directed them toward the Magic Soldiers taking them all out in a single hit which caused an explosion at the other side of the Tower…

_Holy…_

Then the old man fell to his knee, coughing and exhausted at what he had just done. Erza and I quickly got up upon our feet to help him and I touched him and to my horror, I noticed that his body was withering…

"What`s wrong?" Erza asked, shocked as to what was happening to him.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"Hopefully, this old man was of some use to you,"

He sounded so exhausted…like a dying patient at a hospital…

_No way…,_ I thought shocked.

"To a wizard, his magic is equivalent to the essence of his life," Rob continued, "This became my fate once I lost that."

"No," I said, "You can`t die…You have your daughter to meet when you get out of here…it can`t end like this."

His eyes turned toward me, giving me that grandfather look that he always had on his face whenever he spoke to me.

"I _am_ going to meet my daughter Eve," he whispered, a soft smile appearing upon his features.

I watched him…completely taken aback at what he was saying.

"What?"

"Forgive this old man for not telling you the truth my dear," he said, before looking forward again and a sudden serious look crossed his face.

Both Erza and I glanced toward where he was looking and noticing even more of the cult members were approaching us, all of them armed with staffs that had a lacrima upon it. He slowly stared to stand back up again as another chuckle came from him.

"You two have more potential then you can imagine," he said, "More than I did when I was young..."

At that moment he sprung forward at the same time, the cult members started to fire blast of magic toward us but this man stood proud like an unmoving pillar, protecting the two of us. I couldn't understand why this man would put his life on the line like this…Just what kind of person who would go at such length to protect his friends.

Then the blasts stopped and he still stood, his long white hair dancing and I saw the Fairy Tail mark standing proudly upon his skin as the cult members lowered their weapons, watching if there was anyone left alive from their attacks.

"I never believed I would have found such innocence like you two in this place, but know this Erza, Eve. True Freedom lies in your hearts. As long as that belief is there, I am sure…that your hope and dreams will come true," Grandpa Rob said, his voice still sounding grandfatherly despite what was happening.

"_Magic Soldiers_," a voice yelled from in front of us.

Then the Magic Soldiers which had come along with the cult members light up and let out a large blast of magic power toward him and then the dust blew into my face and then I heard Erza yelling as we were both thrown back from the shockwave of that last attack.

I fell upon my back hard, getting the wind knocked out of me and I heard a small voice yell out too. Erza had fallen not too far away from me and I quickly started to seat up noticing the cult members coming closer.

"_Erza_," I called running toward the girl and helping her seat up, "C`mon, get up."

Then she let out a soft gasp as her eye widen in shock, staring at something on the ground drawing my attention toward it. It was one of the slave handcuff lying on the ground in front of us and I feel knots tying themselves in my throat as I stared at it, knowing to whom it belonged to.

_Old man…_

"_ERZA, EVE_," Wally yelled, holding Simon`s unconscious form close to him, "We`ve got to get out of here."

I glanced toward where they were and then turned my attention at the girl, whose body was shaking from grief and despair at what just happened. I put a hand upon her shaking shoulder, swallowing the pain and heartache I was feeling inside.

"Erza…,"I whispered.

Then she yelled out in anguish as power exploded from within the small girl`s body, causing me to shield my eyes from what was happening and a large red magic circle appeared underneath her. It was so strong that I had step back a little as the nearby weapons started to float in the air all of them aimed toward the enemy in front of us.

With a yell of rage, Erza send them all flying forward wiping them all out in a single hit. I knew then Titania had been awoken…

"Erza…," I whispered, unable to keep the awe out of my voice.

She glanced toward me and gives me with tears still falling from her eye and a light nod of the head before putting her hand on the handle of a sword that had fallen near her. Then she raised the sword in the air and yelled.

"_FOLLOW ME_,"

Large cheers echoed and I jumped at the noise noticing that the people who had once ran away were all standing around us, all of them were holding weapons. It seems that what Erza had just done had inspired them to fight even more.

The young redhead put a hand upon my shoulder causing me to look up at her.

"We are going to save Jellal," she said, "and we will finally have our freedom."

I stood up slowly picking up a nearby sword. Erza had her magic now…and I know that there isn`t anything that is going to stop us now.

"Let`s go Eve," Erza said charging forward.

"Right behind you Erza," I answered her, feeling new strength cursing through my body.

And then the both of us fought tooth and nails against our enemies and with Erza new magic ability, the rest of the cult members were swiftly taken out, every time they had tried to overcome us with numbers. It was entrancing to see such power in the hands of a small child like Erza and I could feel nothing but happiness at what was happening…

And at last, Freedom was in our grasp…

I couldn`t help but feel tears falling from my eyes as everyone started to cheer. Laughter echoed around us and Mui threw his arms around me, spinning me around like I was a sack of potatoes.

"We`ve done it," he said, "We`re free. _We are free."_

I laughed out loud as I stepped back from the hug, giddy at what we have accomplished. It was what all of us here had ever wanted, ever since we`ve stepped upon this place…ever since we were taken from our homes and our families…

It was something that I almost forgotten how it felt like.

Freedom was ours.

We were free to go home back to the main land…_We were free_.

We were free.

I stood with Erza as we watched the group of people around us start to work to make our ways toward the boats which were docked at the Island`s small port. Erza gave me a glance as she holds her sword.

"I am going after Jellal okay," she said, "Take care of Simon and the rest."

I patted her on the shoulder.

"Don`t worry," I told her, handing her the sword i had in my hand, "Just go free him…and we`ll be waiting for the both of you to come for us."

Erza nodded at me before running up toward the stairs, armed with her dual swords and I turned toward the rest of the slaves wanting Tevlin to have a look at Simon`s condition, completely forgotting the crucial mistake I just made…

**Freedom is achieved...but is the nightmare over?**

**Next Time: **Interlude

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	11. Interlude

**Hey guys, here is the next awaited chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

Interlude

The former slaves wasted no time to start loading up the boats so that they could leave the Island and I made my way toward where Simon was and noticed Tevlin working upon him and wrapping a bandage around his head and jaw. Sho was seating beside him, looking at what he was doing.

"How is he?" I asked, watching them from where I stood.

The duo turned their attention toward me and Sho gave me a grin.

"He`ll be fine," the man told me, "His jaw is broken from what I can tell but I may be able to finish healing him when we get back to the mainland and get him proper medication."

I looked down at Simon who was breathing gently where he laid.

"I must say, you`re quite reckless throwing yourself into danger like that," Tevlin told me, giving me a glance.

I looked down.

"I was just so fed up about this place. Seeing them running away…something inside me just snapped, and all I wanted to do…is fight till my last breath."

I turned my attention toward Sho was and noticed that he wasn't seating beside me anyone and was now standing by the railing of the ship we were on, looking toward the half finished tower with a worried look upon his face. I walked toward where he was standing.

"What is it?"

"Sis is taking such a long time," he said, not keeping the worry out of his voice, "She should have been back by now."

I looked back at the Tower of Heaven suddenly frowning. Something about this feel odd…and I feel like I was forgetting something…something _important_.

Then my eyes widened in shock as it suddenly became clear…

_Jellal…something is going to happen to him, _I thought, _Could it have already happened?_

Then a sudden explosion drew our attentions as one of the boats that were beside us exploded in a large blast of fire. I jumped away from it in shock and even Sho was taken aback by what`s happening.

"W…_What is going on_?" a voice asked.

"One of the boats just exploded…," another person said staring at the fire that was taking place right in front of them.

I looked toward the fire, completely taken aback at what was happening right now. I was shocked as the rest as to what could be going on when a young man`s voice echoed toward us.

"EVERYONE, _GET OUT OF THE SHIPS_,"

I turned toward the voice and there he stood, Jellal. He was completely shirtless and he was holding a sword in his hand. He looked completely terrified as he looked out toward us.

"T…That`s Jellal," Sho said, "B…But where is Sis?"

That was what I was asking myself too. _Where is Erza?_

Suddenly another explosion echoed as another ship was caught in a blast of fire and that was the signal for all the people that were on the boats were running off of them, terrified as to what was happening and I glanced back toward Tevlin seeing that he was holding Simon in his arms as he followed after the rest of the group.

There were more explosions that followed after that as more of the ships exploded one after the other and I stared, completely dumbfounded at our only transportation out of the Island was getting swallowed by the ocean in front of us. From beside me, Sho was shaking not understanding what was happening.

"W…Why is this happening?" he asked.

"Eve, Sho,"

I turned my attention at Wally and Millianna who were running toward us, with Wally holding what look like a DVD case.

"Do you know what is going on?" he asked.

"I am as clueless about this as you are," I answered him, "But I heard Jellal yelling for us to get out of the boats…"

"So that was his voice?" Wally said, surprised, "But just what is going on here?"

"Let`s find Jellal and ask him," Millianna said.

I nodded at what she had said and we ran toward where the rest of the former slaves were gathered and Jellal was there also, with his sword still in his hand.

"Jellal," I called, drawing his attention toward us, "What happened back there and where is Erza?"

Jellal looked away as if something terrible had happened and the group beside me seems to go unusually quiet about this.

"Jellal," Wally said, his voice slow, "What happened to Erza?"

"Erza…Erza left the Island," he said.

"Sis left?" Sho called shocked, "But why would she leave us behind?"

"Her magic…got too powerful for her to control," Jellal said turning toward us, "I tried to reason with her but she attacked me, knocking me out for a good few minutes too…When I came around, she was gone and before I passed out I heard her mention something about the boats so I quickly ran down here as fast as I could..."

I was staring at him not understanding just what the heck was going on? Erza losing control of her power…That`s impossible. I knew what kind of person Erza is going to become in the future because there is no way that the girl who cares so much about her friends…

_Something wasn`t right here._

"When the first boat exploded," Jellal continued, "That`s when I became aware of what she had planned to do. I yelled at you all to get off of the ships before you were all killed."

"But why would Big Sister do this?" Millianna asked, "We are her friends…after everything that we have gone through together…"

Jellal looked away, his blue hair shadowing his face.

"That was the fate of the person who has no control over their new found powers," he said, "Erza had abandoned us here…and destroyed the ships so that we can`t leave…She is no longer the girl we once knew."

Wally was shell shocked at what he had just learned. Millianna had both of her hands on her lips and Sho…Sho looked like his entire world had been destroyed. I stood there, shocked to the core at what was happening. There is no way…There is no way that the Erza I know would do this…

Because it`s just isn`t possible…

* * *

"So the girl with the magic power was responsible to what happen to the boats?" a person said.

"I knew a kid like her couldn`t handle such powerful magic," another said.

"Yeah, after fighting so hard all day," another person said, "Some of us have the worst of luck."

Night had fallen a while ago and everyone`s spirit had fallen when they have learned that the girl who led them to freedom was the one to betray them. I was seating beside Simon who was still out of it from the fight that had happened. Sho, Wally and Millianna all of them were silently seating together, the sadness visible in their eyes. They all looked so sad that it was heartbreaking.

_There is no way that Jellal was telling the truth, _I thought, _everything in my knowledge about the anime pointed against what he said…I have to make sure…_

I stood up drawing the group`s attention toward me.

"Eve…where are you going?" Millianna asked.

"I`m going to speak to Jellal," I told her, "I`ll be back soon. Keep an eye on Simon okay."

The small girl nodded and I made my way through the hallway of the Tower which was odd considering I was always either chained up which caused me to glance down at my wrists which were wrapped in bandages. Wearing those handcuffs for the past four years had marked my skin and they will probably fade away with time.

I continued up the Tower and reached the room that was once held for my Torture. I came to a stop in front of it remembering the last time I was brought here and I felt a shiver ran through my back before I calm my furiously beating heart by taking a deep breath and stepped inside the room.

The large crystal stood in the middle of the room just like the last time I was here and I continued to walk forward glancing around myself taking in the room for the first time now. There were many strange writings on the walls and it makes me wonder what they could mean…

"Eve."

I jumped at the voice instantly turned around finding Jellal there, looking curiously at me. He was dressed differently with fresher clothes upon his body.

"Jellal,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping forward.

"I wanted to talk to you," I told him.

He blinked and nodded his head.

"Okay, what is this about?"

I sighed.

"Look Jellal, there is something that have been bugging me ever since you told us what happened to Erza earlier," I started, "There`s just something about it that`s not right."

He stayed silent allowing me to continue.

"I fought side by side with Erza when she had awoken her magic," I told him, "and she had complete control over it..."

"Maybe it hadn't sunk yet," he said shrugging, "Erza was my friend too Eve, and seeing her like this…I couldn`t even believe it myself either…"

I glared at him at that.

"You and I both know that Erza isn`t that kind of person with or without magic. Just tell me what really happened between you two or do you want me to go after Erza and learn what happened from her."

Jellal stared at me, his eyes taking me in and from the way he was staring down at me, I feel a chill ran down my spine. The look in his eyes was…cold unlike before which were filled with warmth and joy. Then to my utmost surprise, he started to laugh, his laughter echoing across the empty room.

"Oh, Eve I knew you were always sharper than you look," he said.

He looked back at me and I feel my own eyes widen in shock. His left eye was no longer normal but had a strange Z shaped emblem upon it, with an oval shape cutting right through it, looking like the outline of an eye. Then a dark red substance started to appear around his form in a smoke like form.

_What the hell happened to him?_

"W…What happened to you?" I whispered.

"You want to know what happened?" he said, a smirk growing upon his lips, "My eyes were opened to the truth in the world. To what true freedom is."

I blinked at him in confusion.

"T…True Freedom?" I repeated.

"There is no such thing as real freedom in this world," he said raising his hands chest height, "Freedom in this world is nothing but a fantasy of the mind and an illusion. True Freedom, however, awaits us in Zeref`s world."

I stared at him completely shocked and baffled. This wasn`t the Jellal I had grow to become friends with. It was like staring at a complete stranger who shares the same face as my friend.

"That freedom can only be achieved when we completed the Tower and call Zeref back into this world," he said looking up toward the ceiling his smirk widening even more.

"C…_Complete the Tower_?" I said, "But no one in their right minds will do that after all the suffering they have been victims of."

Jellal turned his gaze toward me.

"Everyone believed me when I told them what _Erza_ had done," he said, a sinister grin growing upon his lips, looking out of place on his young face.

I stared at him.

"It was _you_," I whispered, taking a step back in shock, "You were the one who blew up the boats. You wanted to keep us here so that you can complete the Tower."

"I knew that you were sharp for a reason Eve," he said stepping closer toward me.

After all that we`ve suffered and sacrificed for our freedom of this place…he wants us to stay here and complete it. I tightened my hands into fist staring down at the ground in front of me. Without noticing, my hands had started to have a golden glow appearing around them and Jellal was even surprised at what I was doing.

I stared up at him.

"_What was the point then_?" I yelled at him, "_What was the point of us fighting for our freedom if that`s what you had planned."_

"Well you`ve cleaned out the rubbish for me," he said casually, "I couldn't have taken control of the Tower without what Erza and you have done Eve, although…the lost of the number of slaves however during the revolt was unfortunate…"

_Unfortunate._

I thought back to Grandpa Rob, the kind old man that had laid down his life to protect both Erza and I during the fighting and I can feel tears falling from my eyes as the glow disappeared. Jellal had stepped forward and took me in a hug.

"Grandpa Rob died protecting Erza and I," I sobbed, "Was his death in vain then?"

"Let`s build the Tower together Eve," he said, "You will see…for once it`s build…we will have true freedom."

_True freedom lies in your heart._

My eyes suddenly widened at what Grandpa Rob had said to me and Erza before he died. The man had died so that we could live…he died because he believed that we will find our own freedom…

I stepped out of the hug, and Jellal stared at me confused.

"I can`t," I told him.

He stayed silent as he watched me. I looked back up toward him meeting his eyes.

"Do you remember what you once said to me Jellal?" I asked him, "When I was crying because I felt that it was my fault Erza was taken…you said that once we were free of this Tower, my tears of sorrows should become my tears of happiness. I truly believed you back then."

"But now…you`ve turned everyone against Erza by blowing up the ships and want to complete the Tower that had taken everything from us…_the Jellal I once knew will never do something like this_."

He seemed surprised that I was refusing him.

"If you were the boy I believed," I continued, glaring at him, "I would have gladly followed you…but you`re not…not anymore."

Jellal stared at me for a few seconds before raising his hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him and at the same time, a purple light appeared around my form and I was instantly paralyzed, not able to move even if I wanted to and it was like something was strangling me too…

"Ack…Argh…,"

"So you`ll refuse me as well Eve," he said, with a hint of something in his tone, something I couldn`t identify, "I must say…I consider myself disappointed in you. With someone as smart as you are one would have thought that you`ve chosen to build the Tower with me."

With his other hand he threw it sideway toward the wall which exploded outward and then he floated me toward it and below me, I can see the waves of the sea bellow crashing against the side of the Tower as a full moon shone in the sky, bathing everything in a silvery blue light.

"T...The others…are going to…wonder…about me?" I gasped out.

A dark grin grew on the young boy`s face.

"I already have a story to take care of that," he said, "And considering the idea of the slim chances that you survive…I have a warning for you. You make on step out of line, or the Magic Council got wind of what I am doing here…and then I will kill both Mui and Tevlin along with our dear Erza."

"J…Jellal…Please…see reason…," I gasped out, "Y…You are…under…a spell…Z...Zeref...isn`t…D…arggh"

I can feel the pressure on my throat strengthen as it got harder to breathe...

"Zeref opened my eyes Eve," he said, a manic grin growing upon his lips, "With Zeref…I shall reach true freedom."

With that I was blown backward as the purple thing around me disappeared. I was open mouthed as I flew backward from where he stood watching me fall down toward the sea bellow and then I fell into it, as the world was completely overtaken by the black waters around me. I fought to swim but the currents were strong sending me coursing through the waters and then I became aware that I was quickly running out of air and as I tried to swim…

Then I was overcome by darkness…

**Eve was thrown out...what awaits her?**

**Next Time: **Child of Heaven

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Child of Heaven

**Hey guys, here begins the new arc in this story...**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve

Child of Heaven

The first thing I became aware of was the feel of the burning sun upon my skin and slowly after that, feelings started to travel all over my body, all the way down to my small toes. I was lying on my side on something soft and cold at the same time, becoming aware of the sound of heavy body of water slamming down upon the ground and I can feel it touching my feet.

With a soft grunt, I opened my eyes to the bright blurry world that was in front of me with something red slowly moving just in front of my vision. I blinked as everything came into focus and then the red thing blurry thing in my vision turns out to be a sea crab a few feet away moving slowly through the sandy ground. I blinked in confusion before slowly starting to seat up, feeling the sand sticking to the side of my face as I turned my attention around myself.

I was on a beach.

Tall palm trees stood in the distance from where I was seated along with few rocks and I took notice of a forest behind me. I turned my attention toward the sea behind me and I couldn`t see a soul in sight in the distance. I pulled my legs forward and I slowly start to stand up but pain surged from my side causing me to put a hand upon it and I noticed that I had a cut the size of a palm and it had started to burn when I noticed it.

I tightened my jaws, and stood up before focusing my attention toward the sea in front of me. I can`t believes I survived that ordeal with Jellal throwing me out of the Tower…

_That was what I had forgotten, _I thought, looking out toward the sea, _Him getting manipulated by Ultear…Why didn`t I go with Erza back then? I could have changed something…I could have…_

Hot burning tears started to gather in my eyes and I feel them fall, but I quickly whipped them off. I knew that it was going to happen, I knew that Jellal was going to go evil and complete the Tower…I knew what was going to happen…

_So why does it hurt this much?_ I thought, _Why do I feel like I have been betrayed?_

Jellal was my friend, so was Simon, Erza, Sho, Wally and Millianna along with Grandpa Rob who sacrificed his life. These events happened before in an anime I watched which felt so long ago…but it was no longer an anime…and those people were no longer characters of some grand plot of twist and turns by an author.

It wasn't just a story anymore.

I turned my attention from the sea in front of me and gazed at the forest before I started to walk. I have to figure out where I am and if I could go back to civilization and get some food or do something.

I walked through the trees, no longer hearing the sound of the sea but listening to the birds chirping and the many other sounds of the trees that I couldn`t identify. Some of them looked similar to many trees I have seen in the past but heck, what do I know? Trees never really interested me in the past.

I thought back toward the Tower of Heaven, at Wally, Sho and Millianna. What is Jellal is going to tell them about what happened to me? Are they going to cry that I am no longer with them, and what of poor Simon? The young man obviously was looking forward to see his sister again when we fought for our freedom…and we were all going to go back home…and Grandpa Rob, he was supposed to go see his daughter again and Makarov to have a good drink over what happened in their lives…and share more stories with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild…

Tears had started to fall from my eyes and I didn't bother whipping them off. It was all just so sad…How many lives had been broken with what happened…how many dreams had been shattered…

I tripped over something, snapping me out of my thought sending down face first into the dirt. The side which had the wound burned and I gasped out in pain. Groaning softly, I turned my attention toward what had tripped me and noticed that it was a tree root which had stuck out of the ground.

"Of course it was," I mumbled, "Tree roots tripping people."

I pulled myself up and at that moment, my stomach grumbled loudly in the silence making me realize how hungry I really was. I slowly stood back up, glancing around myself searching for anything that looked eatable but I couldn't seen any fruits anywhere.

I didn`t know how long I walked but night had started to fall around me and I had to find a place to rest or something but I couldn't see anything. Without the warm sun out, the trees had become suddenly cold and in no time I had started to feel the chill running through my small body and I continued to move forward and I came to a stop.

I turned my attention toward my left, listening.

_I could have sworn I heard something…_

I made my way toward the left, listening for the sound I heard again and then there it was. It was the sound of running water. I quickly ran toward it and in no time found myself in front of a small river and from the light of the moon above, it was quite a size.

I kneeled in front of it and cupped some water and drunk from it. The taste of the fresh water was divine to my parched throat and I drunk from it till I had sated my thirst. Huffing lightly, I glanced around to make sure I could tell where I was.

The trees stood forbidding in the darkness and I swear every little sound in the distance startled me from where I was. I took a look around me, thought I couldn`t see very well in the moonlight searching near the sea for anything kind of weapon or something I could use but there was nothing of remote use except for few grass and rocks. I turned my attention toward the body of water, and I wanted to stay near it so that when I wake up in the morning, I could drink something…

At that time, once again, my stomach growled.

_And I have to find something to eat, _I thought, _But what…_

I searched all around the small river that I had found but there was nothing useful that I could find that could be of use and considering that I was cold, I would be lucky if I didn`t catch hypothermia in the night.

I had decided to take a seat by the river, pulling my legs toward me and simply wait the night out. There is no way that I could fall asleep without anything around me. The past years I had gotten used to the treatment of the Tower and suddenly thrown into a foreign environment is going to take some time to get used to…

I feel some tears falling down as I thought of Grandpa Rob. The old man was kind of like the grandfather that I never had, always telling me stories of his days, and of his adventures as a Mage of Fairy Tail and giving me some good advices. I knew that he died in the anime…but actually befriending him and seeing him die like that…it`s worse than I imagined.

He was a close friend to me… and I can still feel the grief of his death over my heart when I thought of him. Suddenly, the ring that I was wearing on my finger glinted softly in the light of the moon drawing my eyes toward it.

_Samara`s ring._

As I observed the object, I thought of her. Was this how Samara felt when I stopped writing her? Was this how she felt if she had visited the Orphanage and not finding me? Was this how…anyone who ever knew me felt when I died…?

Thinking like that, it made me think of well, my old world before I was born here in Fiore. I didn`t think about it a lot before considering how familiar I had become with Earth Land…well, my world felt foreign to me now…and I couldn't even remember what my parents looked like…

I wonder where Erza was at this moment and my heart when out for the poor girl. I knew what she will be but Erza is someone I consider my friend with what small friendship we had developed during the Tower of Heaven. I just wished that I could have changed something of what had happened…

I knew Jellal would turn against her…why didn`t I remember it before? If I could…maybe we could have done something against him or free him from whatever happened to him…

I could have done _something_…anything to have protected her from that heartache she must be feeling right now. The same heartache I was feeling over Jellal throwing me out of the Tower and to my death…

He was my friend…and he betrayed me. _Why_ was I feeling like this over such anime characters?

_But they aren`t characters now are they? They are flesh and blood…just like you are._

I blinked at the thought.

Maybe that`s why it hurts so much when he had turned on me. These people, Jellal, Grandpa Rob, Erza, they were no longer the characters of some manga I have read, nor of an anime I had watched. They were no longer characters…

They were _people_…and these people were my friends.

_And I can`t lose hope of never seeing them again, _I thought, _and I will see them again in a few years…and when I do…I will fight against Jellal and free him of Ultear`s clutches and make him the Jellal I once knew…_

I looked at the half moon high above seating on a sea of stars.

_That`s my promise to you guys, _I thought, _I will make you that promise even if you don't know…all of us will smile again…_

But Jellal knew how to use magic now…and I don't even know how to use mine even if I was still training for it and I don't really know if I will be able to use magic. I let out a yawn, realizing how tired I really was and maybe I should just close my eyes for a minute…

_Yawn_…so tired…and hungry…

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was shining upon my face causing me to blink realizing a second later that I had fallen asleep where I sat. I still had my legs pulled up toward me and I had my head lying down upon the top of my knees.

My stomach growled again for breakfast, but I didn`t have breakfast so I simply stood up feeling my legs shaking underneath me. When I get to civilization, I will eat something and I can go a long while without food at least, I could in my old life…

After I had drunk my fill from the lake, enough to keep my stomach full, I had started to walk toward the direction away from the small river and through the trees again. It`s a shame I couldn`t bring some water from the stream in a bottle or something. I came to a stop as my eyes were drawn toward a tree which had fruits hanging from its branches.

I came to a stop staring at the purple fruits, my mouth watering a little at the sight of how big they were. The size of a palm entirely and my stomach choose this time to start making its presence known and that it lacked fuel…

_Okay, guess I am going to eat strange purple fruits for breakfast, _I thought.

As I got closer to the tree, I realized that it was located on top of a small cliff causing me to sigh in desperation at the turn of events.

"Really, you couldn't just be on the ground like a normal tree," I said, glaring up at it, "But _noooo_…you have to be on top of the cliff...that I have to climb on an empty stomach to get to…"

This almost made me didn't want to climb it and give up but I was so hungry that I thought I better at least try before completely giving up. I let out another sigh before walking toward the small cliff and I realized that I never climbed a cliff before.

"Well at least if I fall, I won't die," I said, "Just…might break some bones..."

I shook my head.

"C`mon Eve," I murmured, "Don`t start thinking like that…you`re hungry and you`re going to climb on top of that cliff and get the fruits. Just think on how delicious it`s going to be when you`re eating them for motivation."

My stomach growled again.

"I heard ya already, so shut up," I said looking down at it, "I don't see _you_ doing any work to get us food."

Then I turned my attention toward the tree above me. I took a deep breath before putting a hand upon the wall in front of me feeling for a grip and then with my other hand I did the same and I glanced down to see if I had a place to put my bare dirty feet and then…_up we go_.

Wow, that wasn`t so bad…okay let`s do this thing.

_See it isn't so bad…now just do it over again till you reach the tree…right, not bad at all…_

Slowly, I crawled up the wall feeling my grip upon the dirt and I continue to go up but I my stomach growled again almost breaking my concentration as I took a pause to regain my strength. I was running on nothing but fumes after all.

I looked up again and noticed the tree was just but a few feet away.

Alright, this is motivation at its finest here. I continued upward and then at long last, I reached my goal and took a seat beside the tree which had drawn my attention. I was huffing slightly with what I just done and then my limbs were shaking from the stress I just put them through.

From here I was, I could see the sea just beyond the tree tops, twinkling softly in the distance. I turned my attention toward the tree and pulled out one of the purple fruits. It wasn`t as heavy as I thought it would but heck…I was freaking starving here and I want to eat.

So I took a bite out of the fruit…and quickly spat it out, feeling the vile sour taste of the fruit all over my mouth.

"Blerg…Sput…Buah…," I said.

Scrunching my face in disgust I started at the fruit in my hand. All that effort, that energy I spend climbing the damn cliff to get to it…

"_And it didn't even taste good_," I yelled throwing the foul tasting fruit down the cliff I just climbed, "Jesus, I`ve got the worst damn luck. Why couldn`t it have been an apple tree…heck, I'll take an orange tree for god sakes…"

I fell upon my back, in a sigh, staring at the empty blue sky above me. I stared at it, wondering if someone in this god forsaken place wanted me to die. This is not what I had pictured when I had realized I had being born in Earth Land when I was three years old…I had pictured at least, having a freaking adventure, using magic and I don't know…join a certain guild along the way.

Instead, I had being taken by slavers, forced to work in a Tower for the past four years and now…I was lost, hungry and out of gas, literally in the middle of nowhere without a single sign of civilization.

"I hate my life so much right now," I mumbled.

My stomach growled again causing me to sigh.

"Just shut it you," I snapped, "Calling out like that will make me remember how hungry I am at the moment."

Sighing, I seated up knowing I couldn`t lie there all day, no matter how hungry I was. If I don`t get back to civilization. I stood up upon my own two feet glancing around to see if I could find something that the height could give to me…

What was that?

I refocused upon the right and I squint my eyes, trying to figure out what I was seeing in the distance. Something was glinting in the sun out there. If it`s glinting…what the hell is it?

_Probably a house window or something, _I thought, _or a church bell…I don`t care, whatever it is, it`s got to have food or at least people._

I have a direction to walk to now, instead of just walking aimlessly through the large forest around me. I turned my attention toward the tree with the purple fruits.

"At least, _you_ were good for something," I told it.

I chuckled to myself and made my way toward where I have seen the strange glinting thing in the distance. I continue to walk through the forest, listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees as well as other sounds of the forest thought my stomach started growling once again reminding me how out of energy I was.

I had sweat pouring down my face at how hot it was getting from the sun above which continues to burn brightly upon me. It was then I heard the growl…

I came to a stop instantly glancing behind me to whatever had made that sound and I feel my jaws dropping as a large lizard like creature came out of the forest on the side of where I was. It was large, probably the same size as an elephant, it`s entire body covered in spikes which run all over his back. It had large jaws, the length of a crocodile and large enough to swallow me in a single bite and from the row of sharp teeth that I could see, I can guess that it wasn`t an herbivore.

The creature eyes which were a sickly yellow with had a dark slit running in the middle stared down at me and from how the eyes were focused, I think that he consider me its lunch.

_Great, I am hungry but I am about to become someone else`s lunch. It`s so funny I forgot to laugh…_

The creature growled, that large growl I heard earlier before making a mad dash toward me, the jaws opening wide enough to swallow me whole. With an energy that I didn`t know I had, I ran like a bat out of hell, every limbs in my body trembling as fear start to take over me. I can hear the thundering following after and I knew that it Jaws back there was following after me.

I really have the worst damn luck…

Then the worst thing happened…I freaking tripped over a something hard on the ground.

I had actually freaking tripped and landed face first into the ground.

_I swear if it`s another damn tree root, _I growled in my mind.

Then I turned my attention toward Jaws who was coming with full force toward me and I quickly stood up and was about to run but something slammed on my side and I felt something tear at my shoulder before I was send flying the air with everything spinning around before I slammed against something hard…a tree and sliding down the ground on my side.

Groaning, I can feel the burning pain from my shoulder and when I saw the red and I knew that I was bleeding, with three slash marks upon it. I turned my attention toward Jaws and he was coming after me slowly now and the growl was thundering from it.

I was going to die…and there was nothing I could do about it.

Then I remember Grandpa Rob standing over me and Erza to protect us from certain death. He protected me when I was going to die…I tightened my resolve slowly getting upon my feet staring down the large creature in front of me. I have fought for my freedom in the Tower of Heaven and when I was supposed to die, Grandpa Rob protected me. Jellal dropped me in the ocean knowing that I could die…but I survived.

There is no freaking way I am going to die without fighting.

"I won`t let Grandpa Rob`s sacrifice have been for nothing," I growled feeling anger cursing through me as I stared at the yellow eyes in front of me, "I didn't survive all this time, _just to become an animal`s diner."_

Aside from my anger, I could feel something else growing within me…I didn't know what it was but it seems to have caused Jaws to stop in its advance as it observed me cautiously now as if I was a bigger threat than before.

"_I made a promise to my friends that I will see them again,"_ I snarled, the feeling growing even stronger, "_I would be damned if I let you get in the way."_

Then the feeling was gushing out like an exploding volcano. It was coursing through my veins and I can feel it growing within me and a gold light appeared beneath me and from within me, causing my entire body to glow in a bright golden light and from that light I can see feathers…gold feathers falling around my form.

Then I felt that power gathering around my hands and I aimed both of them toward Jaws in front of me and a large magical circle appeared. At its center, it had a bird shaped emblem and I swore I could hear the cry of a bird in my ears as that new power continued to bleed through me.

"_Take this you overgrow lizard," _I yelled.

A large blast of powerful concentrated magic flew, taking the shape of a large bird as it did, toward Jaws causing it to yell out in pain and in front of my eyes taking out numerous trees leaving a large crater in front of me as the sudden power died out from around me.

As I stared at the devastation in front of me in complete shock I knew then and there, I just used magic. Then a vertigo like feeling coursed through me as the world started to spin, suddenly light headed I fell down on the ground on my knees.

"H…Hey," a voice called, in the distance, "_Kid are you okay_?"

I could only hear the footsteps coming closer before blacking out completely.

Those _definitely_ need to stop happening to me.

**Eve had awaken her magic...**

**Next time: **Phantom Lord

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Phantom Lord

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

Phantom Lord

When I became aware again, I was lying upon a soft bed staring at a blue ceiling above me. The sun was coming from outside of the window and my entire body felt like lead. I stared at the ceiling for at least a few seconds before glancing out toward the window taking notice of a city made out of stone from the view outside.

_Where was I?_

I seated up, groaning softly and took notice that I had bandages covering the wound I had upon my stomach and it didn`t hurt as much as it had done in the past meaning someone must have taken care of it. I looked down at the bed I was laying on, taking notice of the greenish white cover and the smells around me make me realize where I was.

I was in a hospital.

But how did I get there? The last thing I remember was that monster…and then the rest of the memories started to come through. I had faced that monster and then…I had awoken my magic power. I stared down at my hands which had bandages around the wrists again, causing me to wonder who could have taken me to the hospital while I was still out of it.

I blinked down, noticing that my clothes were fresher than the ones I had on before, a hospital scrub from the look of it and it was a pale blue color with little flower designs upon it. I sighed to myself before turning my attention back out toward the city outside.

It definitely wasn`t Magnolia that much I was aware of by just noticing the designs of the buildings. It was like the town was mostly designed by the form of a castle with the many turrets and there was a slight hill, and I can see a river going in the distance of the city. I couldn't really think about what it was at the moment as I turned my attention back toward my hands, a new feeling coursing through me.

I could use magic now. I can feel it coursing through my veins stronger than I had felt it the first time I had attempted to summon magic back when I was still at Matlock Orphanage and I was glad that I could feel it now instead of before. It was strange to be feeling that energy bursting through my body like that because of how _new_ the feeling was but instead of freaking out or causing some trouble…I was calm but an oddly freeing feeling followed after that.

It was strange…but not unwelcoming.

Then I heard the door of my room opening, drawing my attention toward it. A young woman, with long green hair had stepped inside the room. She was a nurse from how she was dressed and then her eyes, which were a bright blue, noticed that I was awake and a smile crossed her face.

"You`re finally awake," she said, and from her voice she sounded relieved.

I blinked at her.

"Hi," I greeted.

She walked toward me and said.

"How are you feeling today?" the nurse asked me.

"I am feeling great," I answered her, "A little hungry…but great."

The nurse smiled.

"That`s good," she said, "Considering your condition when you were brought in a month ago…"

I reeled at that.

_A month?_

"What?"

She looked toward me, confused as to why I raised my voice.

"You said I was unconscious for a month?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Not unconscious, but very sick," she said, "You had a very high fever, which can happen when someone try to use magic too powerful for their bodies to handle. When Totomaru brought you here, I would never have thought that such a young child like yourself be able to cast such a powerful magic."

I looked down at the bed in front of me. All that power I had used, the magical energy must have been too strong unleashing all that power all at once and it seems that it caused me to be sick for a month.

"Oh…," I said softly.

The nurse shook her head.

"I am here just for a routine examination," she said, "Don't worry about it."

I nodded at her and let the young woman did what she had to do.

"My name is Miyu," she said, drawing my attention, "Miyu Summers."

"Eve," I answered.

She smiled at me.

"Well, I am glad to meet you Eve," she said gently.

When she was done she did some writing upon a clipboard she had around her neck and I looked up toward her.

"Can you tell me the date?" I asked her.

"It`s August 14, X776," she answered, "Totomaru brought you here back in early July, thought, I am glad that you have recovered."

"Totomaru?" I repeated, not knowing the name.

"He is a Mage from the Town`s guild," she told me, "From what I`ve heard, he had recently become a S-Class Mage. He is quite a looker too from what the ladies said about him in town."

The name didn`t bring up any remote feeling whatsoever.

"And where am I?" I asked.

"Oak Town Hospital," Miyu answered.

I can feel my eyes widen in surprise at that. _Oak Town_…this is the same town that had…

"Is Totomaru part of a guild called _Phantom Lord_?" I asked her, wanting to confirm it.

Her eyes seem to brighten at what I said.

"Yes, that`s the name of this town`s Guild," she said, "You`ve heard of it?"

I looked away from her.

"Yeah, somewhat."

Phantom Lord.

Of all the guilds in Fiore that I could actually run across, it had to be Phantom Lord? Not that I knew much about the guild itself considering the anime didn't introduce much members except for the Element Four, Gajeel…and their Master Jose Porla. It`s not like it was a bad guild, it just that from what I remember of it, they are considered to be the top guild in Fiore before Erza, Mystogan and Laxus started to gather fame as they grow, and Jose didn`t actually like Fairy Tail all that much…

The door coming to a close caused me to look back up, noticing that Miyu had left the room, probably to go back to her other duties. I lied back down upon the bed, sighing softly as I watched the ceiling above me.

Well, I had nothing to do except continue to heal for the rest of my stay here.

* * *

Three days later was when the mysterious Totomaru showed up at the hospital. I was having breakfast when there was a knock on the door, drawing my attention before it was slid open. I now realized that Totomaru wasn't a stranger at all.

He was a member of the Element Four.

The most notable features that the young man that had stepped inside the room was the snow white hair that he had falling on the side of his face in a bang, while the rest was raven black. He also had another feature across his face a black line drawn above his nose, oddly similar to the Iruka scar in the Naruto anime, which made me wonder why that similarity kept popping up everywhere. He was a young man, probably around late sixteen to seventeen years old, his small black eyes finding me seating upon the bed.

He was dressed in a red coat upon his body, showing the black shirt he wore underneath and he had a sword hanging by his waist. The length of the coat only reached his elbows, showing the fishnet sleeves that he had beneath it.

He had a relieved look upon his young features taking notice that I was awake.

"Hey kid, you`re finally awake," he said, a smirk growing upon his face showing his white teeth.

He walked forward into the room, and I took notice of the ninja sandals he was wearing, with white socks thought and he came to a stop beside my bed.

"I`m glad," Totomaru continued.

"I`m Eve," I introduced.

"Yes, Miyu told me you woke up three days ago," he said, "I couldn`t visit for I was on a job with a guild mate. How are you feeling?"

"I am getting better," I answered him, giving the young man in front of me a nod, "I will probably be released at the end of the week."

He chuckled.

"That`s good," he said, "My name is Totomaru if you didn`t know it yet a Mage for this town guild, Phantom Lord."

"Miyu did mention something about that," I answered.

The young man actually laughed.

"She did eh," he said, the humor visible in his black eyes, "Well, Eve I am glad that you are getting better and it was quite a thing you did back then with that monster in the Forest. It was originally my job to deal with it, but imagine my surprise when a surge of magic power literary came out of nowhere and did my job for me."

"It…It was just luck," I told him, "I had just awoken my magic ability around then…"

He seemed surprised at what I just said.

"You`ve Awoken your magic ability back then?" he asked.

I nodded.

Totomaru whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, your own type of magic," he said, "Those are quite rare."

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his eyes seems to shine with an unknown emotion.

"It means…that your magic is something that you`ll instinctively know how to do," he said, "Me, since I use Fire Magic, I had to learn it from someone else. I trained hard for it to get to the level I am now, but the magic that you don`t have to train for…that you`ve awoken, you`ll be more efficient at it than the person you decide to teach it to."

I was surprised at what I was hearing. I didn't know magic worked that way.

"I didn't know that."

He looked at me.

"Say, why don't you join the Phantom Lord guild?" he asked, "When you get out of here I mean…"

I stared him, shocked.

"_What_?"

"If you want to polish your magic ability, the best way to do it is to join a guild" he said, "That is if you want to grow as a Mage."

I was completely taken aback by his suggestion. Never in a million years had I expected to join Phantom Lord. It wasn`t the first guild that had popped in my mind when I was thinking of what guild to join and well…considering that I was pre-anime era, nothing remotely note worthy was happening in Fairy Tail whether I wanted to join it or not. Erza was probably part of Fairy Tail by now.

"I was just giving you an idea," Totomaru said, probably noticing how long I had gone without answering him.

Snapped out of my thoughts by his voice, I turned my attention toward him.

"I…I`m sorry," I told him, "It`s just…I didn`t expect to join a guild so young…nor did I expect my magic to suddenly show up like it did back in the Forest. Joining a guild had seems to be…out of it mostly."

Totomaru smiled a little at that.

"Say, you`re getting out of the hospital at the end of the week right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, wondering why he was asking me this.

"Then you have some time to think about it," Totomaru told me, giving me a smirk, "I won't go on a job till then for if you decided to join, I`ll be there to welcome you."

"Er…isn`t it the Master`s permission for me to join the guild?" I asked him, shocked.

"If you want to join a guild, join a guild," Totomaru said, "Master Jose will probably accept you if you decided to join. He is not one to deny young talents. At least just think about it, alright Eve."

I see that he is not going to let it go so I decided to give him a nod.

"I`ll think about it."

Totomaru chuckled.

"Great," he said, "Don`t worry, I`ll let him know that we might have a _potential_ new recruit coming up so you don`t have to be nervous…well anyway, I`ll let you go back to rest, and I will be awaiting your decision at the end of the week."

With that last, the young man left the room leaving me seating on the bed, staring at the door he left for a long time. The days passed and I spend most of them lying on my bed, thinking about what Totomaru said. I didn't have to join Fairy Tail yet, and with the promise that I made to myself, if I go to the same place as Erza…I will probably stunt her grow or cause something of the likes to happen.

I tightened my hands into fist, making my decision.

* * *

When I was released from Oak Town Hospital, Miyu had given me a new set of clothes comprising of a knee length skirt and a blue shirt which had a cat`s head design upon the front.

"I am glad that my old clothes fit with you so well," she said with a bright smile upon her face as she stared at me, "My little sister outgrew them last year and I didn't know what to do with them."

I looked at the new clothes I was wearing looked old but they were load better than the dirty and ripped clothes that I once wore at the Tower of Heaven. I had decided to leave my hair falling on the right side of my face to hide the scar that was upon my skin, something I decided that I will cover with a mask when I had the chance.

"Thank you for the clothes you know," I told her, giving the young woman in front of me a small smile.

Miyu smiled brightly.

"Hey don't worry about it," she said, "I am just glad to be able to help you Eve…thought it will be sad to see you go."

I looked at her.

"I won`t be leaving town for a while," I answered the nurse in front of me, "Totomaru made me an offer a few days ago and well, considering that I can use magic now…I had decided to take him up on his offer."

Miyu seemed confused for a split second before, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Y…You mean…?"

I gave her a grin.

"Yes, I will be joining Phantom Lord," I told her.

Miyu took me into a hug, twirling me around as if I was a sack of potato.

"Wow, I am so proud of you," she said, "You`re lucky to be able to join such a powerful magic guild."

I looked down for a few seconds.

"I guess I was just at the right place, at the right time."

She gives me a soft smile.

"Now, get on with it," she said, "You don't want to keep them waiting now do you?"

I nodded and then made my way toward where the guild was situated which was on top of the hill in Oak Town, quite visible from where I was. I waved at Miyu as I ran toward it, and in no time at all, I was standing across the wooden bridge with the large building standing right across me.

It was quite an imposing one standing out like a forbidding castle out of a horror movie. I could see the large sign which read PHANTOM LORD in bright letters on a dark background, which ornate the top of the front entrance. Two small Phantom flags stood at the top of the large wooden door and I steeled my resolve walking forward and into the guild itself.

The door creaked loudly as I stepped inside, causing me to wince at how loud the noise seem, and I found myself getting stared at by a bunch of people from inside the guild all of the seated around large wooden table. They had large mugs seating in front of them all of the eyes fixed upon me at my large entrance. It was quite unnerving to have all of those people staring up at you at the moment and I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"Eve, you made it," a familiar voice called out.

Totomaru stepped forward with a large grin upon his face. He seemed glad that I had come and to tell you the truth, I was glad to see him here. He had a grin upon his features and he was instantly joined by another person.

"Say, who is this exactly Totomaru?" a guy asked, curious.

He was wearing a headband which had the Phantom Lord emblem upon it and I can see that he had dark blue eyes and he looked quite curious as to whom I was.

"Oh, this is Eve," Totomaru told him, "Remember that job I took last month, with that large monster that had been seen roaming outside of Columbine city, well, before I could fight it, that little girl took it down by herself."

The man looked surprised.

"No way," he said, "That was an S-Class job right? There is no way a kid like her to have done something like that."

Totomaru chuckled.

"Trust me, she did, I was there as a witness," he grinned.

The entire guild seem to be in awed at what I did, and even I was a little taken aback by the revelation. Big Jaws that almost had me for lunch that day in the forest was an S-Class monster. Well, from my time at the hospital, I did learnt that the reason I landed there was because I used a spell too big for my body to handle and instead of killing me, it had caused me to fall into a strong fever for the past month.

"Now, now," a voice said, cutting through the air, "What is this commotion about?"

The voice caused most of the people in the guild to fall silent and I turned toward where it had come from. A man stood in front of the railing and the most distinct thing about him was the large pointed hat he was wearing which the tip was leaning to the side of his face. He had a purple coat upon him, both of his hands crossed over his chest.

"Master," Totomaru said, "C`mon Eve."

He led me straight through the guild which had their gaze upon us and up some stairs so we can meet the Master, Jose Porla. The man looked normal enough as he watched us, curiosity upon his features. He had reddish black hair and a similarly colored thin looking mustache and black lips.

"This is the girl I talked you about the other day Master," Totomaru told me.

Jose looked down toward me, his long sharp face looking down toward me.

"Well, what is your name young girl," he asked politely.

"My name is Eve," I answered.

"What kind of Magic do you use Eve?"

I raised a hand and summon the magic energy from within me. I felt the sudden rush of power through my body and toward my hand and a small magic circle, gold in color, briefly appeared and a single golden feather materialized in my hands.

"I call it _Child of Heaven_ Magic," I told him, "Since it`s a magic I awoken…I don't think that anyone else have it in the world."

"I see," he said, "And you said that she managed to defeat that large monster by herself Totomaru?"

"Yep," the young man from beside me said, a light grin appearing on his face.

"Then I allow it for you to join the guild, Eve," he said drawing my attention toward him, "Considering that your magic is quite unique on its own…I am looking forward to what you can bring to the guild during the time you stay here."

I gave him a bow in thanks.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, and polish my magic Master Jose," I told him.

Totomaru seems glad that Jose had accepted me into the guild. When Jose walked back toward the door beyond, he led me straight toward the guild bar where a young woman, by using a magic stamp tool, branded my forearm with the Guild emblem.

The emblem was bright gold upon my skin and it was quite cool how it simply appeared there when the woman removed the stamp from my skin. It looked oddly like a cross between a ghost like figure and a very stylized G.

But I knew that day on August 19, X776 I became a member of the Phantom Lord guild.

**Eve had finally join a guild...and it`s Phantom Lord.**

**Next time: **My First Job with Totomaru

**STATS FOR EVE**

**Name: **Eve

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Birth: **July 3rd, X767

**Magic: **_Child of Heaven Magic_.

**Likes: **Apples, her friends

**Dislikes: **Cakes, Slavers.

**Dreams for the Future:** None.


	14. My First Job with Totomaru

**Hey guys here is a new chapter in the fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen

My First Job with Totomaru

The following months after that decision, Totomaru took it upon himself to hang out with me whenever he wasn`t out for a job. He was a great friend to have, even had funny things happening whenever he was around. I was glad that he wanted to spend his time with me that much, and he had started to become somewhat like an elder sibling.

Miyu Summers, the nurse that took care of me when I was in the hospital had gladly decided to take me in when I didn't have anywhere to go and I had enjoyed her immensely, thought I mostly think it`s because I was friend with Totomaru someone she seems to have a crush on from what I observed of their interaction.

Her little sister, Sakura Summers was easy enough to get along with. She looked remarkably similar to Miyu although her hair was curly instead of Miyu`s straight ones and she had darker eyes than the older girl. They looked like twins at first glance but if you stand and stare for a little while longer, you`ll notice the slight differences in height, voice and appearances. Sakura was a fashion girl and she always took me to buy me some new clothes around the first few months that I had stayed with the two older girls.

When she had noticed the ugly scar that was on my right cheek she wanted to know how I have gotten it but instead of telling her, I simply decided to wear a bandana around my lips to hide it. I didn`t want anyone else asking about how I have gotten it.

I didn`t wants to be reminded of how that mark had gotten upon my skin and I`d rather forget about that event if I wanted to but it wasn`t that easy to get rid of those awful memories.

My magic, on the other hand, was the most amazing thing.

With just a thought I can summon out a large number of golden feathers around my form and make them do whatever I wished. It was still strange to be able to feel the magic running through me but I was slowly getting used to having its presence within me. It was easier to control than I anticipated and considering that magic came from within me, and not me learning it from someone, I can understand the ease that came with it.

Since I was still a newbie in the guild, I wasn`t allowed to go on job yet and my magic wasn`t strong to be used in an offense manner, meaning that I will have to train myself to be able to fight and grow stronger in both magical power and physical power.

Now, dressed in a dark blue pant with winter boots on, along with a long sleeved white jacket with a hood pulled up on my head, I made my way back toward the guild so that I could confront Totomaru to train me. He was relatively one of the few Mage in the Guild that I get along with and in the early January air, the cold from the Winter still in the air.

I came into sight of the guild hall and entered inside, instantly searching for the Fire Mage. The guild didn't have much people inside considering they weren't much Job Request during the Winter season. I made my way toward the bar inside the guild to speak with Veronica.

Veronica was a busty young woman with blonde hair. She had sky blue eyes and was usually dressed in a dark red dress and hung out at the bar to serve the guild members food when they are here. She was the one who had given me my stamp last year.

"Hey, Eve," she greeted noticing me coming, "What brings you here this early?"

"Morning, Nica," I greeted her with a small wave, "Say have you seen Totomaru around?"

The woman thought about it.

"Yes he was just there a few minutes ago," she said, "He must be speaking with the Master about something. Why don't you wait for him here?"

I gave the young woman a nod, and took a seat letting out a soft sigh. I stared out toward the guild with the few peoples that were present and it made me think of Fairy Tail and Erza. The guild must be pretty quiet considering Natsu must still be training with Igneel. Gajeel wasn`t part of Phantom Lord too, and I haven`t seen Juvia either.

It was still a downer that some of those key members weren`t present yet. I hadn`t made much friends other than Totomaru, but I did once caught a glimpse of Aria when he came back to the guild a few weeks after I first joined. He had hardly staid at the guild for after a quick meeting with Jose, he was on the road again, disappearing from sight as he walked away.

"Did you already ate breakfast Eve?" Veronica asked, drawing my attention back toward her.

I nodded.

"Yes, Miyu didn`t want me to leave the house on an empty stomach," I answered her.

At this, Veronica let out a soft chuckle.

"She has become quite a mother to you eh," she said.

I thought about it.

"Maybe," I murmured, thinking back to the nameless woman who had left me on the doorstep of Matlock Orphanage.

Veronica might have noticed the somber not in my voice for she leaned on the counter, staring at me curiously.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced at her.

"I am fine Nica," I told her, "I just don't like to think about the past that`s all."

She leaned her head to the side.

"Is that why you wear this mask upon your face?" she asked me.

I raised my hand toward the bandana that was wrapped around my face, completely hiding the lower side of my features. My fingers, however, traced the mark that was branded upon my right cheek.

"Yes," I said.

Veronica let out a soft sigh.

"I just hope you don`t keep it all bottled up inside," she said, "You have Miyu, Totomaru and me to talk to…if you want."

"I will talk about it when I am ready," I answered softly.

She put a hand on my head softly patting it before walking away. I raised my eyes toward the stairs that lead up to the second level and with a small joy, took notice of Totomaru walking down the steps with a frown upon his features.

I walked up toward him.

"Hey, Totomaru,"

He looked at me, and the hint of a smirk grew upon his face.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I wanted you to help me train," I told her.

He looked at me, confused.

"What about the training that I told you to do to increase your magic?" he asked.

"Well, I am still doing it," I told him, "But…even if my magic is strong, my physical strength is going to be neglected and if I had to fight an enemy that use swords or is a caster type like me..."

"Don't rush yourself," Totomaru told me giving me a pat on the head, "Your doing great with your magic and all…and from the training that you have been doing these past months since you`ve joined the guild. The only thing you need to do is to create your spells."

I frowned to myself, thinking.

"But I have no one to fight against. You are too strong because you`re an S-Class Mage and fighting against you is not going to be quite in my favor."

"Even so," he said, "When the Winter Season is over, why don`t we go on a job you and me?"

I stared at me, completely taken aback.

"You want us to go on a job?"

"Sure," he said, "You said you want the practice don't you. We will go on a job, as soon as an interesting one came up and for now…just continue to train yourself."

I gave a nod.

"Okay," I said softly.

Just as he had told me, I threw myself into training my magic and get stronger. It is a quite simple way to get stronger, thought not physically. I simply sat down in the backyard of the small house Miyu owns and meditated bringing out my own magic power from within and try to hold it out for as long as I can.

It may sound simple but it`s harder than you could think of. It was like holding your breath while running at top speed while you`re out of breath. Yeah, like I said, not as easy as it sounded. In the mornings, I go to the nearby Forest and I summoned out my gold feathers around me and send them flying at top speed toward my intended target, which was a poor small tree causing black marks to appear all over the trunks. Throughout those days, I realized that I didn't really need to use my hands to summon out the feathers, simply summoning them out with a simple though but it is a lot easier to simply use my hands as an indicator.

_It`s quite amazing what magic can do,_ I thought to myself noticing the number of black marks upon the trees in front of me.

During those times, it made me think of the large golden blast I used that day against Jaws and the bird cry I`ve heard. I thought about what I could have been but nothing came up in my mind as to what it could be or what kind of bird it was. It made me wonder if my magic had anything to do with birds…

"Well, whatever it is," I murmured, "I am glad that I can use its power."

"Eve," a voice called out.

I turned my attention toward it finding Sakura there. The curly haired girl waved toward where I was and I made my way up toward her, wondering why she was here.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked her.

"Totomaru is looking for you," she called.

I grinned and threw myself forward.

_Let`s go on that job, _I thought.

When Sakura and I reached Miyu`s house, Totomaru was standing by the door with his sword hanging by his waist. Miyu, once again, was flirting with him, her entire face redder than a lobster skin. It was quite an amusing sight to see and Totomaru, as usual, was totally oblivious to how Miyu felt for him.

"Hey Eve," he greeted, taking notice of me and Sakura, "Get yourself ready…we`re going on a job."

I grinned widely.

"A job…where?"

Totomaru gave me that smirk of his.

"Well, how about you go get ready?" he said, "I`ll tell you about it later."

Smiling widely, I wasted no time to go up toward my room and take a quick shower before pulling on my black pants and shoes along with a shirt and my long white coat which had a hood, pulled back and wrapped my bandana around my neck before pulling it up to my nose.

Then I walked back down toward where Totomaru was waiting for me and he grinned noticing my appearance.

"Well aren`t you all dressed up?"

"Let`s go already," I told the taller guy, "I`ll see you soon, Miyu, Sakura."

Miyu laughed.

"Well, take care of yourself out there Eve," she grinned.

"We`ll be back in a few hours," Totomaru told her with a smile.

Miyu helplessly blushed causing her younger sister to chuckle and I shook my head sighing softly so Sakura took the liberty of talking for her.

"Alright, Eve and Totomaru," she said, "Be careful okay and don't do anything reckless."

"Sure, don't worry about me," I told her simply.

Totomaru gave me a pat on the back and we both walked away from the two Summer sisters and I waved back at them, and later on, turned toward the man beside me.

"So, what kind of Job are we going to do anyway?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"It`s a simple job actually," he said.

"So, are we going to take the train?" I asked.

Totomaru laughed.

"No," he said, "Actually the job we had to do is not _that_ far away. We might need to take a chariot to get there thought."

He looked to be thinking about it and I frowned to myself.

"What kind of Job are we going on anyway?"

He pulled out the folded Job Request out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. I took the paper and glanced down toward the words written upon it.

"_Subdue a group of Thieves that are striking monthly in our town, Vicia. The mayor of Vicia will pay the reward money if anyone responds to the request. Reward: 170, 000 Jewels."_

"Simple right?" Totomaru said, grinning.

"Where is Vicia located anyway?" I asked him.

"It`s a few miles away from Oak Town," he said, "So we will pay a chariot to take us there."

We reached a large building that sat on the outside of Oak Town and they had few chariots standing around, some with horses other with some kind of pig like creature standing in front of it. Totomaru approached one of the drivers in front of it and the man turned his attention toward us.

He had a straw hanging in between his teeth along with a similar made hat. He had bright blue hair and his eyes lit up in recognition. He probably knew Totomaru from somewhere.

"Totomaru," he greeted, "What bring you out here?"

"Need a ride to Vicia," the man answered him.

"Vicia?" the man repeated, "Sure…load up, we`ll be out here in a few minutes."

"Thank you Jon," Totomaru told him with a small grin.

The man with the straw hat, Jon, had taken the one with the pig and soon enough, we were on our way out of Oak Town, leading Westward on a dirt road. I had never ridden into one of those chariots before and I must say it was a little uncomfortable with only two wooden benches inside the chariot parallel to each other.

I was seating against one and Totomaru sat on the other side with his arms crossed and he seems to be entirely relaxed.

"What is Vicia anyway?" I asked him, "What about the Town that people will steal things from it?"

Totomaru glanced up toward me.

"It`s a Museum Town if you would like to think of it that way," he said thinking, "A lot of priceless artifacts and ancients magical legendary weapons…they are probably worth millions of jewels."

"But why didn`t the Magic Council have some kind of security if they have such weapons just hanging around?" I asked.

"It`s not like the weapons are dangerous," Totomaru told me, giving me an amusing glance, "Most of the weapons aren`t even in good conditions to be used. They are just priceless artifacts…thought I am curious as to why someone will want to try to steal them…I guess that`s what we`re going to find out when we get there."

I let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the wooden wall behind me. I was nervous about going on the job and was scared that I was going to mess something up, and maybe let the thieves get away, and fail the job.

"Hey Eve," Totomaru said suddenly drawing my attention toward him.

The young man had a smirk upon his features.

"What is it?"

"I know you must be nervous but, keep your cool alright," he said.

**Off to the first job...how will it go?**

**Next Time: **The Sword of the Fallen

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Sword of the Fallen

**Hey guys, a new update in this fic. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review last chapter.**

**Now Read on.**

Chapter Fifteen

Sword of the Fallen

It took us about three hours to get to Vicia.

The Town was not as big as I expected. Oak Town is probably larger than it is from seeing it at the bottom of the mountain hill, and I was taken aback at the many small houses in the distance. The houses were made out of the same style as Oak Town but with minor differences since they have rooftops instead of towers for head. The many inhabitants moved about their business and talked to each other smiling.

This place had a nice atmosphere.

"Nice place," I said, glancing around.

Totomaru who was standing beside me let out a chuckle before patting me on the head.

"C`mon," he said.

The two of us made our way through the town and few curious people looked our direction but no one made their way to talk to us. They are probably curious about who we were, but that just an human response after all, anyone would be curious about strangers entering their town.

"So where are we going by the way?" I asked Totomaru.

"Well, Eve," he answered, "We`re going to the Mayor`s office. We have to notify him that we are taking the job Request he send out."

"Ah," I said.

We reached a building seating beside a small river that goes right behind it. They were many people going in and out of the building and Totomaru quickly made his way toward one of the desk and the young woman behind it looked up at him.

"Yes," she asked.

"We`re here to answer the Mayor`s job Request," he told her, showing her the paper.

"Ah, yes," she said, "We`re received words that Phantom Lord had answered our Request…the Mayor is just down the hall. He will be waiting for you."

Totomaru and I walked down toward the indicated hallway and sure enough a heavily ornate wooden door was at the end of the hallway with the words written MAYOR upon it. Totomaru knocked twice and a voice from within the room answered with a soft "enter" before he pulled it open.

The inside of the office was brightly light from the sunlight that was coming from the large windows behind the large chair. The desk was filled with books and other papers. An old fashioned lamp sat on the side of the desk and my attention was drawn toward the person seating at the large chair.

He was a heavyset man, dressed in a completely blue suit. His blond hair was pulled back in a slick oiled way that reminds me of a car`s salesman. He had large rim ringed glasses upon his face, making his greens eyes seems wider than normal, which sat upon the top of a crocked nose. His moustache had curled up at the corners. His lips were thin and were pulled up at the corner as he observed the both of us which had stepped inside his office.

"You must be Mayor Kenai," Totomaru said, looking at the man in front of us.

Mayor Kenai pulled his hands up to his lips.

"When I have received words that a powerful guild is going to send some people to take care of the thieves," he said, his voice sounding like a rumbling volcano, "I would have expected someone older at least but children?"

Totomaru smirked a little at that.

"We are qualified enough for this job," he said, "It`s not our age that you should underestimate…but our magic abilities. If our guild says that we are qualified for the job then you should believe them."

Mayor Kenai didn`t seems to be convinced but he didn`t say anything else.

"Now," Totomaru continued, "How about you tell us why the thieves have been targeting this town?"

The Mayor stood up from where he sat and made his way toward a small desk in a corner. As I followed him with my eyes, I noticed that a lacrima had been placed there and he touched it causing the white orb to glow softly.

"_Mayor Kenai?"_ a voice said, "_W…What is it?"_

"The wizards have answered our Request Nicholas," Mayor Kenai said simply.

"_O…Of course sir,"_ the man called Nicholas said, "_I…I`ll be there dans a few minute."_

I blinked.

_Was that guy speaking French?_

Mayor Kenai sighed softly as the light within the lacrima went out and he turned toward us.

"Who was that?" Totomaru asked, not keeping the curiosity out of his voice.

"That was Nicholas Parrot," Mayor Kenai told us, "He is the Director of the Town Museum where the thieves have been attacking."

I frowned to myself.

"They want something that the Museum have?"

The Mayor turned his attention toward me.

"Yes that`s what Parrot had concluded too," he answered, "We had guards posted around the Museum during the night but they have disappeared mysteriously by morning."

I glanced toward my companion and noticed that he was frowning a little. He must be thinking about something. We stayed quiet for a few minutes after that and I noticed that the Mayor keep giving me curious glances. He must be wondering why I was wearing a mask upon my face…

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

He was startled out of his thoughts when I addressed him, but Mayor Kenai recovered quickly.

"Aren`t you a little young to be part of a guild?" he asked.

"The Master didn`t think so," I answered him, confused as to why he was asking me that, "and he let me join last year…thought, I don`t believe that you`re never too young to learn magic."

The man stare at me for a few seconds and he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, drawing his attention.

"Yes enter," he said.

The door opened and a man entered inside the room. He was dressed in a scholar outfit, with a long hat upon his head. He was older than the Mayor, his gray hair falling down by the side of his face, and he was carrying a book underneath his arm.

"Mayor Kenai," he greeted.

"Ah yes Nicholas," the Mayor greeted, "Meet the two wizards that have answered our request."

Nicholas took notice of us and give a greeting by a nodding his head toward us.

"_Bonjour_, my friends," he said smiling, "I thank you well enough for answering our request."

"Why don't you two go with him?" the Mayor suggested, "I am sure that he will be able to give you guys more information about the job."

The two of us decided to follow the older man, Nicholas, out of the Mayor`s office building and back on the streets.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

The man chuckled.

"We`re going to the Vicia Museum," he said, "That`s where the thieves strike the most."

"The Mayor mentioned that," Totomaru said, "Any idea what they could be after?"

Nicholas tightened his handle upon the book he was carrying and I wondered if something was bothering him. He didn`t answer Totomaru`s question and soon enough we`ve arrived in front of a large building.

It was completely made out of a white stone that seems to reflect the sunlight. It was easily the largest building in the entire town and a large sign stood on it`s side with the large words VICIA MUSEUM OF FIORE written in large bold letters and a newer sign was written underneath it.

CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

"The Mayor had put this one down so that we can take care of the thieves problems," Nicholas explained as we passed it, pulling out his keys.

"Must be bad for business I gather?" Totomaru said.

Nicholas simply chuckled and unlocked the entrance door with his keys and we stepped inside. The large entrance all was circular with suits of armors standing at the corners each of them of different designs. The floor was of white and blue colored with the large seal of the Museum on the ground in the middle and I looked up toward the ceiling at a glass dome which was beautifully designed above showing the sky outside.

"Wow," I murmured, taken aback by the display.

Nicholas let out a soft chuckle drawing my attention toward him and I noticed that both him and Totomaru were observing me with amusements in their eyes. I suddenly realized that I had stopped walking, when I was staring around myself in awe. I quickly looked down on, feeling blush working its way up my cheeks.

"Sorry,"

"It always warms my heart to see the youth of today in awe at the mysteries of the past," Nicholas said.

We made our way toward the stairs in front us and went up toward the floor above and that was where the ancient magical artifacts are, and boy they were many. A lot of them were swords but there were a few masks, gauntlets and some of them were books.

"This place must be filled with all kind of old weapons like that," Totomaru said, his attention drawn toward one old large broad sword.

"Yes it is," Nicholas said, looking at the old weapon with a proud look upon his face, "Old magic and history had always fascinated me when I was a child. While I never actually developed magic abilities of my own…I dedicated my life into studying its history as a way to unlock its secrets…but as you can see, the secrets of magic can hardly be found in a single lifetime."

We continued to walk through the hallway of the many old artifacts.

"Many of those weapons can cost enough jewels to make anyone richer than most," Nicholas said, "I have a feeling that those people are trying to steal those priceless weapons…"

I turned my attention toward the end of the hallway and came to a stop as a sword that was at the very end stood out. It was a katana but longer than I thought it would be and it seems to have an otherworldly glow around it as the sun, shining through the window light it up. Something about that blade just…draws me in for lack of better word and before I was aware of it, I was standing right in front of it.

The steel of the sword was perfectly sculpted, and it didn't even had a scratch upon the blade and I can even see my reflection upon the metal my silver eyes seems too wide as I simply stared at it. Was it wrong to say that this blade was incredibly beautiful?

"No, it`s not wrong,"

I jumped at the voice, finding Nicholas and Totomaru standing right behind me. They must have approached me without me noticing.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," Totomaru said, "A nice sword."

Nicholas observed the blade carefully, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"The Sword of the Fallen," he said, "That blade was found during one of my expedition with the Archeological Society. It was quite a curious blade, from my magic expertise, it had a curious magic energy around it…it was like some kind of shield that propel people away from it."

"Propel people away from it?" Totomaru said, confused.

"Yes, it was like no one wanted it around," Nicholas said, "That is why it was placed so far away from the rest of the other exhibits. I was going to put it in storage next month…I never would have thought it would have drawn you in."

I turned my attention toward the blade and was it my imagination or did the sword had a glint run through it for a few seconds.

"From the research I made about it," Nicholas continued, "It seems that`s the last sword a legendary sword smith made before he died. Curious thing that his wife said that the last words he said was that, "_an Angel with golden wings will claim that blade_"."

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Totomaru stiffening a little as a laugh escaped from the old scholar.

"Well," the old man continued, oblivious to the situation, "That black smith was said to be a little _out there_ during his final days, so no one took him seriously in his rantings."

"But you said you found it in an expedition?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, I know what I said young one," Nicholas told me, giving me a sideway glance, "It seems that the crafter had buried this blade in an old prehistoric remains and when we were excavating the area, I was the one who found it wrapped in cloths. I was quite surprised to find it in such a good condition too…it was one of my luckiest find."

Nicholas sighed.

"But it got unpopular with the visitors unlike I first hoped," he said, "soon enough, I am going to be moving it to the storage area…but anyway, let`s get a move on shall we?"

The three of us walked away from the encased sword thought I found myself looking back toward it in longing. This was the first time in both lives I had lived that something had drawn me toward it like that…to tell you the truth, it was quite a shocking experience and something within me wanted to have that blade…

"What can you tell us about the thieves?" Totomaru asked him.

"They`ve always attacking this building during the nighttime as you may already known," Nicholas told us as we walked through another hallway, "and each time they do, one of my artifacts goes missing. It`s hard enough to keep this place open and in business with the few peoples that are still interested in history…but, as much as it pains me, I have to keep history alive after all, if we don't know our history then we won`t be able to avoid making the same mistake in the future."

I smiled a little.

This man was truly passionate about his work in this Museum and from the look upon Totomaru`s face, he must be impressed with the old man too.

"Then we will make sure that they don't attack this place any longer," he said.

Nicholas turned toward him surprised.

"They`ve been bullying you too much," I continued, "You are doing something good for the people with this Museum, while we may not know what they are truly after, as Phantom Lord wizards, we will make sure that nothing like this ever happen again."

The old scholar eyes tear up a little at what I said.

"I…I`m glad."

* * *

A few hours later, we left the Museum behind and I still had that sword on my mind. It was like having a splinter inside your head that`s just won`t quit. My magic can create feathers out of thin air and from the story that he told us about the blade that the man had made it for an Angel with golden feathers…

While I am no angel, but…could the man had confused my magic for an Angel.

"You`re still thinking about that blade?" Totomaru asked.

I gave him a glance and he was looking down at me, a worried look crossing his face.

"It`s hard not to get it out of my mind," I said softly, "It was strange thought…something about that sword…just drew me in."

Totomaru frowned to himself.

"Think it was a magic sword?" I asked him.

"Probably is," he said, "But not like the ones you found today…there is something really strange about that sword, but even so, we have a job to do…"

"Figured out who the thieves are already?" I asked.

"No, but I am pretty sure that we will find out tonight," he said, "That is…if they attack the Museum again."

I gave him a nod, and feel anticipation shoot through my body. Alright, let`s do this thing.

**The first job is about to get underway...How will Eve fair?**

**Next Time: **The Mystery of the Museum

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. The Mystery of the Museum

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

The Mystery of the Museum

That night, Totomaru and I decided to go back to the Museum so that we can keep an eye on it from within. We`ve walked through the streets and noticed that the road was deserted from any other people who were all in their homes to rest from the long day of work. Something strike me as odd considering how peaceful and cheerful the town was when we`ve arrived. You would think that a place that was under constant attack from thieves would have been more worried…

"Totomaru," I said.

"What is it Eve?"

"Did old man Nicholas told us when the last attack took place?" I asked.

Totomaru frowned to himself, thinking.

"I don't think he ever mentioned it," he said, "Why are you asking?"

"Just something that is bothering me," I told him.

We reached the Museum building and Totomaru suddenly came to a stop glancing back toward the way we came from. Confused, I looked back toward where he was looking at but there was no one there.

"What is it?" I asked.

Totomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know," he said, "I just have a bad feeling today."

We both stepped inside the Museum entrance hall which was devoid of life and the only sound we could hear was the sound of our own footsteps.

"Where is the old man anyway?" Totomaru said as we made our way up the stairs, "He said he was going to wait for us at the…"

Suddenly a noise echoed from the hallway in front of us as a spear shoot toward us from down the hallway and Totomaru quick on his feet threw me down on the ground as the spear sailed inches above his form before stabbing straight into the wooden door below us.

"W…What was that?" I asked, shocked.

Totomaru had a serious look upon his face.

"I think our estimated guests are here," he said.

Then he sprung forward, and I followed after him adrenaline pumping through my body as I ran after the taller boy. It seems that the thieves are already inside the building, but how did they get into town so quickly considering night had fallen only an hour ago?

_And where is Nicholas?_

We've reached the room at the end of the hallway which was empty of life. Totomaru turned around himself and I did the same, searching every corner of the room for whoever had thrown that spear toward us but there was no one there safe for the many suits of armors that were upon their monuments around the room.

"T…There is no one here," Totomaru said, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

I was shocked too. I couldn`t understand what was happening. Who threw that spear toward us? Where was the thieves that was supposed to be attacking this Museum every night? I can feel my heart thundering in my chest as I watched all around the room, not comprehending what was happening until I heard a creak of metal behind me.

It was hardly louder than a breath of wind, but I heard the sound…I know I did so I turned my attention toward where it had came from. Behind me, was a suit of armor, an old antic one from the look of it but I feel myself freezing seeing that the suit of armor was actually _moving _raising a large broad sword high above it`s head…

_What the fuck…_

Then the blade came down and I simply moved on instinct pushing Totomaru`s form away from the attack as the blade crashed down where we were standing just few seconds before.

"Eve, what was that?"

"T…The suit of armor…_The suit of armor is moving_," I yelled at him pointing at the metallic suit.

Totomaru turned his attention toward the suit of armor which was now stepping off the elevated platform it was standing on. It was easily six feet tall and the _clunk_-_clunk_ of its footstep echoed ominously in the silence as it walked toward us, holding the large broad sword in his hand menacingly.

"W…What the hell?" Totomaru said shocked as he stared at it his black eyes wide.

The armor raised the large broad sword high in the air before striking it down, forcing us to jump away from him as the blade landed on the ground with a large clang actually causing a crack to appear upon the marble floor.

"Totomaru…what should we do?" I asked.

The young man stood there staring at the armor walking toward us and for a second I thought that he was frozen but suddenly a red magic circle appeared in front of him.

"**Blazing Flames,"** he yelled out.

A large ball of fire formed in front of him before charging straight toward the walking armor pushing it back and it scattered across the room in many pieces, clattering all across the floor and the helmet rolled until it came to a stop.

The two of us stood there, staring at the armor pieces in front of us, completely god smacked at what just happened.

"It…It`s empty," Totomaru said, his voice barely a whisper, "I…I thought that it had someone inside of it…or something."

I can feel myself shaking.

"B…But, how can it be moving with no one inside of it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Totomaru answered, looking at the armor thoughtfully, "I never heard of such a spell before."

_Clunk-Clunk_

_Clunk-Clunk_

_Clunk-Clunk_

The both of us turned our attention toward where the noises where coming from. The sounds of metal clashing against the marbles floor echoed down the hallway in front of us as if an group of armored knights were walking in complete sync with each other and then out of the shadow, they appeared.

All of them tall and armed with various weapons, the knights approached us, all of them were probably artifacts from the Museum itself and just like the armor from before, they were moving and I think they believe we were their target.

"W…What the…?" Totomaru said.

"We have to get out of here," I told him, "Now."

"Right," he said.

The two of us made a mad dash back toward the entrance hearing the clunk-clunk of the armored figures following after us. This was like being part of a horror movie lacrima. We quickly ran down the stairs making our way toward the door when a glow upon the said door made us came to a sudden stop.

A magic circle was blocking our way out.

"W…What the…?" Totomaru said, "A barrier?"

I stared at the green magic circle that was slowly spinning upon the door. I made my way toward it and raised my hand toward the door when a surge coursed through my body causing me to yell out and throw me back into the ground.

I can still feel the aftershock of that surge running through my body causing my limbs to shake.

"It`s a barrier, you`re not just going to get through it like that," Totomaru told me, helping me up.

"Sorry," I told him, "But why would someone place a barrier at the Museum entrance? Weren`t we supposed to be looking for thieves that were attacking this place?"

Totomaru turned his attention back toward the top of the stairs seeing that the suits of armors were now appearing at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think we`re dealing with thieves anymore Eve," he said, "Someone trapped us inside this place…and I don't think they`re going to let us go without a fight."

The armors were walking down the stairs toward us and I stood beside the taller boy as he took a stance and I took mine. All the practice I was doing for the past months since I have joined Phantom Lord, it`s time to see if they are going to bear fruits. To tell you the truth, I was a nervous wreck and scared at seeing those large empty armors walking towards us with every intention to kill us from the look of it.

"Don`t be nervous," Totomaru said softly, "If you are, you won't be able to summon out any magic power…just have confidence and you`ll do fine alright."

I took a deep breath as the armors walked closer.

"Sorry," I told him, "Let`s go."

Totomaru didn't need to be told twice as he suddenly summons his power letting out a large wave of fire toward the armors. I can feel my magic energy coursing through my body as the feathers started to take shape around me. In the past months I have been training and growing my magic power, I had created two spells so far and it was time to test them out.

A magic circle appeared, with the symbol of the bird upon it`s middle, in my left hand as I raised it toward them, the golden feathers around me multiplying as my magic surged out of my body.

"**Heaven`s Feather Gatling Gun,"**

The number of feathers around me suddenly zoomed forward like strings of gold light aiming straight toward the armors and on contact they exploded, causing the room to shake at how much power there was behind it.

I was taken aback by how much force there was in the attack, when I was training, I didn`t do that much damage…thought it seems that I wasn`t really holding back on my magic power right now. As the dust settled, I noticed that the armors were broken and in pieces lying around and a boom drew my attention toward my companion who had taken down the rest in his attack.

"It seems that without bodies," he said, "They can`t take much of a hit."

I turned my attention toward the broken pieces of armors lying around.

"It seems so."

Then the pieces of armors started to glow a sickly green color as they started to float into the air and in front of our very shocked eyes, they were starting to reform themselves and the broken pieces simply merged together become whole and undamaged.

"T…They can fix themselves too?" I whispered, taken aback.

"If that`s the case, then we might be fighting for a long time," Totomaru said, "C`mon Eve, we have to run before they finish fixing themselves."

The two of us ran up toward the stairs again leaving them still fixing armors behind.

"We have to find Nicholas," Totomaru said, "He might be the only one that has a kind of sense of what the hell is going on inside this place?"

"You`re right," I said, frowning, "But there is something I don't get…why would they said that thieves were attacking the Museum when in reality, it was those things that have been causing trouble?"

Totomaru had a frown upon his face.

"Maybe someone is covering it up," he said.

Suddenly an armored figure came out of nowhere with a large broad sword slamming it down unto the ground in the middle of us throwing the both of us down on the ground. I rolled away the farthest away from the armored figure, groaning in pain before turning my attention toward the knight…

_Wait...that`s the…_

It was the same first armored figure that we have meet first, the one Totomaru had destroyed, which mean it had fixed itself…and why was it coming toward me? The large armored figure completely ignored Totomaru, aiming straight toward me and I feel myself froze whether in fear or in terror I didn't know…but I did know that if I didn't move right now…I was going to die…

_C`mon Eve…Move…Move out of the way…_ I screamed in my head, but my body simply stayed down on the ground, unable to move.

The large armored figure raised the blade in the air… my eyes widened in terror…

Then the blade came down… the steel coming down straight for my face…

_MOVE…_

**Cliffhanger ending...Will Eve make it?**

**Next Time: **Feather Blade Vs Lost Magic

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Feather Blade Vs Lost Magic

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Feather Blade Vs Lost Magic

Before I could even blink…Totomaru materialized right in between the sword strike and me, blocking it with his own blade with an echoing clang loud enough to make me jump. He was on his knee as the armor pushed down upon his block.

"T…Totomaru," I said.

"Eve, get to Nicholas right now," the Fire wizard said without even turning around.

I blinked at his back, confusion seeping through me.

"W…what, but I can fight," I said.

"I know you can," he said without turning around, "But we need to find Nicholas and make him tell us what is truly going on here. I`ll hold them off here so you can go ahead."

He pushed the armor back with a grunt and the large walking metal slid back but for only a little. I got back up upon my feet looking at the young man`s back in front of me.

"A…Are you sure you`ll be okay?"

He let out a scoff.

"I`ve got enough magic energy to last all night long against these walking tin cans," Totomaru answered, "You just worry about finding Nicholas alright."

I nodded.

"Okay, but you be careful alright."

"Just go," Totomaru told me.

Then I was running off, leaving him standing there to fight those walking armors. I tightened my hands and looked back hearing a sudden boom and large blast of fires appearing in the distance. Even thought he hadn`t said it outright, I knew that he felt like I was a burden to him.

Even thought I had my magic ability, I couldn`t do a thing to neither help nor fix the situation. I was completely helpless. But I shook my head, clearing it of the uneasiness that was starting to creep in. While I may not be able to fight outright, I can still do something to help and I`ll be damned if I don`t try anything before giving up.

I reached another large wooden door, throwing it open finding myself standing in a large circular room filled with paintings on the walls. I walked forward glancing around myself searching for a sight of life but there was no one here…at least, no one that I could see.

"Old man Nicholas," I called out, "Anyone here?"

Only silence answered me as I glanced around myself.

"Old man Nicholas," I called out again.

_Just where did he go?_

Then I heard footsteps, walking footsteps coming closer and I turned toward it. The stairs that were empty a second ago had now a person standing at the top of it. That person was someone familiar and I feel relief course through me.

"Old man Nicholas," I said walking toward him, "There is something really weird going on in the Museum. I don't think they ever were thieves attacking this place…the museum artifacts are moving around and somekind of barrier is keeping us locked inside this building, help us figure it out?"

Then the man chuckled.

"Why should I?" he said, "After all, I am the one doing it."

I frowned to myself wondering what the hell he was talking about when the man removed the hat he was wearing, the hat that had kept his face into the shadows. I feel myself stepping back in surprise. The man above the stairs was young…probably in his early twenties with his dark hair falling from behind his face, a small smirk crossing his features. I knew the face I was staring at…it was Nicholas…but younger…_much_ younger than the old man that I had met earlier.

"Old man Nicholas," I whispered, "But how….?"

"I see that you are speechless my young wizard friend," he answered his eyes seemingly glowing as he stared down at me, "I was too…when I first did this."

"First did this…?" I repeated.

A dark chuckle echoed from the man as he pulled out a golden tablet from his clothes. The tablet had a single Eye upon it, one that caused a chill to run down my back. It was like I had stepped back in the Tower of Heaven seeing that strange symbol in Jellal`s eye…

But it couldn`t be…

"This Tablet had wonderful magical properties you see Eve," he said looking at it in reverence, "It had many powers that I have spend long years in my research discovering what it can do. Did you know that it was an artifact created by the one and only Dark Mage Zeref?"

"Zeref…," I whispered.

_I guess I wasn`t imagining things when I saw that symbol,_ I thought.

"While the Tablet bowed down to the Dark Mage a long time ago in the past," Nicholas continued, "Now it bow downs to me, revering me as its master. With that Tablet`s power, I can become more than I man, and the entire world will bow down to my feet. Just as the Dark Mage Zeref ruled this world a long time ago, I will bring on its second coming."

"You…," I said, "You`re the reason why the armors are moving around attacking everyone in sight…the thieves that people said were attacking the town. It was all you."

Nicholas looked down at me.

"Of course," he said, a dark grin crossing his features, "I had to figure out what this Tablet could do so I ran a few tests around town…and with the people seeing the Museum`s equipments, I had to built a story and who would ever suspect good old Nicholas being the one behind this."

Nicholas frowned.

"But the Mayor put out that Job Request," he said, his voice getting angry, "and I knew I had to do something before wizards from all over Fiore start pouring down this side of the world so I went around and took down the requests that had been sent…but I missed one and it is the cause of you Phantom Lord wizards to be here."

"So that's why you closed off the exit in this place," I said something in my head suddenly clear, "you didn`t want us spilling out your secret…and what you truly are Nicholas."

He looked down straight into my eyes.

"I knew that people who spend their times using and studying magic would have recognize my ruse soon enough if given enough time," Nicholas answered, "So I plan to take care of both of you and the Fire wizard…although I am sure that my suits of armors are working their way through him…and now, I am going to destroy you."

I feel fear running through me, but I stood strong, glaring at the man across me.

"What about all those things you said to me earlier today," I called out, "Were they lies?"

Nicholas had a grin growing upon his lips.

"Foolishly believing what I said earlier today is your doing _little girl_," he said, "Now…die."  
He raised his hand toward me and a magic circle appeared.

"**I wish… explosive Projectiles will hit you."**

My eyes widened as the said projectiles materialized right in the air in front of him and then all dashed toward me at amazing speed that I couldn`t help but stare at it for a few seconds before dashing to the side feeling the explosions blowing out the floor around me.

I rolled upon my back, sliding down the floor before getting up staring at the man across me. I summoned my magic out feel the power and then raised both of my hands toward him.

"**Heaven`s Feather Gatling Gun."**

The golden feathers which had materialized around my form all dashed toward him in a golden blast and Nicholas simply put his hand upon his forehead and with a smirk all of my attacks just somehow…_missed him_. I couldn`t understand how that was possible, he was wide open.

"Surprised?" he asked.

_Just how did my attack missed?_

"My turn," Nicholas said moving his arm back as if he was going to give someone a backhanded slap, "**I wish….You will be blown away."**

A force like no other hit me like a train. I let out a yell of pain as I feel my back crash against the wall hearing the explosion as the building shook around me and pain coursed through my entire body before I fell down upon the ground, tasting blood upon my lips. My body trembled with the pain, and I even felt something warm running down on the side of my forehead.

I coughed slowly starting to get on my feet and I heard footsteps approaching where I was. I glanced up toward it and found Nicholas approaching, a dark sinister grin crossing his face.

"I am amazed that you are still in one piece after this," he said, "That spell would have blown you away to smithereens."

I noticed the path of destruction around him, and I knew that it must have been made when I was blown backward and I was amazed that I was still alive. In my old world something like that would have killed me outright.

"But you won't escape me again," he said.

I threw myself backward as a blast of magic exploded where I was second before landing down upon my back as my hand fell upon a cold steel which suddenly seared in pain. I turned toward what I touched and saw that it was a sword…but not just any sword, the Sword of the Fallen…that sword that had drawn my attention toward it earlier today when I was observing it.

Then the sword had a glow appearing around it as the blood that I had spilled upon it somehow was disappearing until the light disappeared leaving a short sword behind. But this one looked different. It had some golden feathers design upon it`s blade now and some of them had taken the shape of a unidentified bird. I could feel my own magic power coursing now through the blade and it was shocking to say at least.

_D…Did I somehow just bond with a sword? I never heard of this happening in the anime._

"A blood contract?" Nicholas said, "So the sword had chosen you a kid…over me?"

I turned toward the man and noticed the angry look he had upon his face now. He looked so angry that veins were appearing upon his face as his hands were tightened into fists.

"You little brat_, I`ll blow you away_," he yelled, "**I wish…for an Explosion Force upon you."**

While he was talking, my first instinct was to go for the blade and I took the weapon and with my bloody hands, I hold it up against the man as he cast his spell which became blinding white and then, an explosion shook the area around me and I can feel the building shaking, hearing glass breaking but…to my utmost shock, I wasn't hit.

I opened my eyes and I gasped instantly noticing the golden magic circle had had appeared right in front of me and a perfect circle was on the ground in the middle of the destruction. Did that sword just…protected me?

"I…I don't believe it," Nicholas said, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

I looked up at him, and took hold of the blade in my good hand glaring at him. My weapon can somehow do something against his magic and I wasn`t about to let that chance past me by. His power was unusual too, since I have never heard some kind of magic power to be able to do such a thing but I do know what type of magic that are always seems to be abnormally powerful in the anime back when I watched it.

Lost magic.

"You use Lost Magic don't you?"

He seemed surprised at what I said.

"I am surprised that a brat like you even know what Lost Magic is," he said, "You`re unusually sharp for a ten year old. No wonder you got accepted into a guild at such an early age and be able to use magic too."

He raised his hand.

"But you are correct in your assessment little girl," Nicholas continued, "I do practice a type of Lost Magic that I have learned in my studies of this Tablet, a part of lost Magic called Arc of Reality-Wish and as you can see, it allow me to bring things I wish for…to reality. It is quite fascinating what knowledge laid hidden in plain sight…only the chosen ones such as myself can see it for what it truly was."

He looked at the Tablet in his hand.

"The Archeological Society said that it was too dangerous to be kept about like this," he continued, "so they wanted to turn it over to the Council but I couldn`t let them just throw away this knowledge…this gift from Zeref. With it, we can change the world make it ours…"

"I like the world the way it is," I said, simply, "Why do we need to change it?"

He looked at me shocked.

"You said it yourself didn't you?" I continued, "We learn from the mistakes of the past to make a better future for our world. What you are doing, however, is taking the _mistakes of the past_ and makes them here in _the present_. You don`t learns from your mistakes Nicholas, and from the way you`re going, you never will."

The man had an angry look on his features as he raised his hand, to cast a spell.

"_What kind of ten year old are you_?" he yelled.

Seeing his movements, I was ready for him. Dashing forward with a speed that I didn`t know I possessed, I charged straight at the man in front of me and as he was about to unleash his spell, I interrupted him with a slash of my blade causing an explosion of magic sending him flying backward as he slid back from the attack.

"What do you understand of the world?" Nicholas yelled, "You are simply a brat…who thinks they know all that but you`re wrong…"

I unleashed my magic as a golden glow started to appear around me, my anger growing at the man in front of me. The golden feathers danced around my form and even my hair was blowing out through the energy that was coming from within my body.

"You`re the one that is wrong," I yelled, charging at him holding my blade tightly in my hand, "I understand more than you ever could."

I jumped at him and smacked him in the face with my feet.

"I lost friends," I said, "The boy I thought was my closest friend betrayed me…a kind old man who I thought was grandfather sacrificed himself so that I could live today…but I don't make mistake to bring them back, although I am sad that they aren`t at my side anymore."

I glared at the man who was on the ground in front of me, his eyes wide as he was watching me.

"But I continue to walk forward, making new friends," I continued, "As long as I breathe; I will live a life without regrets. What you are doing Nicholas, will leave you with nothing but regrets in the end…Stop it while you still can."

A silence fell as I watched the man on the ground in front of me, wishing with all my might that he will listen to what I told him. Slowly but surely, he was starting to stand up before glaring at my direction.

"I will never stop," he said in a soft voice, "I will never stop let along let myself be lectured by some child."

I tightened my grip upon the blade`s handle.

"I will bring on about change in the world," he continued, "and I won`t let a brat like you whose barely hit puberty tell me what to do…**I wish…An Explosion will hit you."**

The concentrated magic aimed toward me but I give the sword a mighty swing cutting through it and I feel the blade vibrate in my hands at the feat I just done, as explosion echoed around me from both of my side and I heard Nicholas gasping.

"She cut through the magic…_Impossible_," he yelled.

"Then I will free you from the mistakes of the past," I said charging forward, aiming the sword straight at him, "starting by destroying that Tablet."

"_I won`t let you_," Nicholas yelled blasting another magical attack at me.

A golden glow appeared around the blade as I pierced through the magic, aiming straight at Nicholas who had both of his eyes wide as he stared at me in shock, the golden feathers dancing around my form but I hardly noticed them, my entire attention fixed upon the man in front of me as I aimed straight toward the Tablet.

"_Be free_…_Nicholas_," I yelled.

"It…It can`t be…An Angel," he whispered, and in his eyes, I saw the reflection of large golden wings in his wide eyes.

The sword ran straight through him and I felt it hit the Tablet and the green energy blew around us and cracks started to appear upon the Tablet before it was destroyed into pieces and the sudden magic energy disappeared entirely as I fell down upon the ground on my stomach totally out of strength and out of breath.

Nicholas was lying a few feet away from me the sword still stuck inside his form but oddly enough, there was no blood pooling around on the ground. I was confused about that and I slowly started to stand up, making my way toward him. He was unconscious from what I can see with the blade stabbing straight through him.

_H…How can he be not bleeding?_ I thought, surprised.

I pulled the sword out and noticed that it didn`t have any blood upon it increasing the oddity of the situation. I made to touch the blade and to my shock, my finger went through it as if I was a ghost of some kind.

_What kind of sword is this?_

"Eve,"

I turned toward it, finding Totomaru. He had a few scrape upon his form but he didn`t look as bad as I thought he would facing the armored figures.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," I answered him looking down at Nicholas on the ground, "I am fine. What happened to the walking armors?"

"They all fell into pieces. I guessed whatever spell that was holding them together was broken," Totomaru answered kneeling beside the fallen Nicholas, "Who is that?"

"That`s Nicholas," I answered him staring down at the man, "At least, that`s how he really look likes."

Totomaru turned his attention toward me and I can see the surprise in his eyes.

"There never was any thieves to begin with Totomaru," I told him looking straight at him, "He set everything up…all that time the people of this town thought they were being attacked by thieves, they were that man`s doing. He played them all for fools, even us."

I stared down at Nicholas on the ground.

"He played _all of us_," I whispered softly.

**The Museum mystery is solved...What`s next for Eve?**

**Next Time: **RuneSave

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. RuneSave

**Hey guys here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Eighteen

RuneSave

The next morning, Totomaru was the one who dragged Nicholas back to the Mayor`s office and explained everything to the man. Short to say, Mayor Kenai was completely shocked at what he was learning and the blond man was completely taken aback that they had been deceived like that by someone he trusted. Let`s just say he didn't waste anything time contacting the Magic Council about Nicholas`s doings.

I had gotten my wounds looked at the local clinic and it turns out that none of them were curious enough to cause scars nor long lasting damages which to tell you the truth shocked me. I got blown through a couple of walls from the spells attack by Nicholas when I was fighting him then again, I guess that having magic made me somehow, physically stronger than I was back in my old world and considering that I was only ten years old and I beat a full grown adult in a fight, I can consider myself lucky to be breathing.

"Hey, Eve you ready to go?" Totomaru asked.

I looked up toward him.

"Yes," I answered, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet the Mayor and then catch a ride on a chariot to head back home," he answered me.

"Why?" I asked, "What did the Mayor wanted?"

"He said that he wanted to thank us," Totomaru told me, "He said that he`ll met us in front of the Museum."

I frowned to myself wondering that the Mayor wanted. The job we have completed was not the one we signed up considering that there were no thieves to be taken care of. The only thing that I could think of is that he is going to thank us somehow about what we have done for him. When we reached the Museum, however, the Mayor was standing in front of the building with both of his hands behind his back as he stared at it.

The damage that had been done to it was not as serious as I thought it would but it was missing a part of its wall from one of the side and some windows were shattered.

"Mayor Kenai," Totomaru said.

The man turned his attention toward us.

"Ah, yes," he said, "You have come wizards."

"You wanted to see us before we leave right?" Totomaru asked.

The Mayor nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you," he said, "I would have never once thought that Nicholas would be someone to do such things. He was always a kind man, almost like someone you can depend on when the time comes…to think he was so twisted in the heart."

I thought back to Jellal, the kind boy he once was before he got manipulated.

"It makes me wonder if I ever knew the man at all?" he said, "I almost didn`t want to believe that the young man you brought into my office was the same old gentle soul that I had known for the past years. It makes senses now in a way why the Museum was the only place that had been getting attacked by _thieves_."

Then he turned toward us, before taking something out of his pocket. It was an envelope, a brown one.

"This is the reward money for the Job Request," he said, "I am sure that it is the thanks that I give you for opening our eyes to who Nicholas truly was."

Totomaru stayed silent as he observed the envelope in front of him before looking up toward the man. Then he stepped forward taking the envelope.

"I am sure that you will find a good use for it," the Mayor told him.

Totomaru nodded.

"And I have," he said, "I decide to give it back to you…as a way to repair the Museum for the damage that it had suffered."

The Mayor looked as surprised as I was feeling. Why was he rejecting the money?

"W…What?"

"There were no thieves to take care of," Totomaru said, "Since the Job Request asked us to deal with some thieves…and since we didn`t, I can`t accept the money."

Mayor Kenai, for the first time since I have met him, looked truly shocked. It was like he never expected him to do what he was doing. Even I was taken aback by the shock in his eyes. It was rare to see a man as composed as him lose it like that. It was a refreshing thing to see, after all, he was a human being.

"B…But, there must be something I can do to repay you," he said.

I glanced up at that.

"There is something,"

The two of them glanced down at me.

"What is it Eve?"

I was feeling a little nervous at what I was going to ask but I feel that I had to ask about it.

"That sword….the one you call The Sword of the Fallen," I said, "Can I have it?"

Mayor Kenai looked a little surprised.

"That old sword?" he repeated, a strange look crossing his face, "Why?"

I gave the man a smile.

"Because the golden angel had come to claim it," I told him.

I raised my hand and summoned my magic out without casting a spell as golden feathers started to form around me and I notices the Mayor`s eyes widening as surprise crossed his face, yet again. He looked so surprised that he stepped back from the display.

"A…Are you alright?" I asked him, wondering what happened to him.

Mayor Kenai looked away from me staying silent for a few seconds.

"I…I would never have thought that my great-grandfather was right," he said softly.

I blinked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean your great-grandfather?" Totomaru asked, surprised.

Mayor Kenai looked toward us.

"The man who created that Sword of the Fallen as it is nicknamed," he said, "Was my great-grandfather, Musica Kenai, one of the greatest blacksmith that had lived in Fiore back then."

I was shocked at what I was hearing and even from beside me I can feel Totomaru stiffen.

"_The Legendary Musica_ had created that blade?" he said, not keeping the shock out of his voice, "Something like that would have been sought out by the greatest collectors, willing to pay a ridiculously large amount of jewels to buy it. How can it be that it was so unpopular?"

Mayor Kenai looked straight at us.

"Because of this sword`s creation, my great-grandfather lost everything," he said coldly.

I feel a chill ran through my veins.

_Just what the hell did I get myself into by asking for that blade?_

"Follow me," he said after a few seconds, "You guys wouldn`t understand if you don't hear the entire story."

We followed him back into his office and the Mayor took a seat upon his chair putting his hands together upon the desk in front of him. Totomaru and I sat opposed of him, and I wanted to know what story I was going to learn.

"A long time ago," Mayor Kenai continued, "My family was a long line of blacksmiths from father to sons dating all the way back to the old days. While they were all gifted blacksmith, none of them shone as strong as Musica Kenai did. The man was said to be a genius in sword making and the blade he made are always in top condition no matter how many years had passed. Everyone in Fiore knew his name in a manner of years, and he became the most respected and a well known blacksmith by all…Even kings, nobles, everyone wanted to have one of his swords."

Then his hands tightened.

"But then, one day, during the Winter, Musica suddenly started to work upon a sword," he said, "He spend weeks in his workshop, not even coming out of it missing meals. My great-grandmother had tried to get him out of it, but not even her could find out why he was creating the sword considering he doesn`t work during the winters. When she finds out, however, Musica told her that he had a vision while he slept, a vision of a person with golden wings holding a blade which bore his mark…and that was when everything started to go wrong."

"Musica stopped taking orders from anyone else, saying that this golden angel will come one day to claim it and that he wanted to make time to make a perfect blade, his greatest one yet, and he wanted to be the one to give it to that person…but no one ever did come for the sword and the people started to call him crazy, that he had lost his mind."

Kenai sighed to himself, looking down.

"My grandfather grew angry with him and decided to take care of the family by himself leaving Musica to live alone in his house," he said, "He decided that he will break the Kenai family tradition and that none of his descendant will be a blacksmith if that is what is going to happen, but the fame that Musica had created for himself worked against him. No one wanted to hire him for work saying that he was the son of a madman and the hatred, the isolation became too much for him so one day, he hung himself in his room."

I let out a gasp of shock.

"H…He killed himself?" Totomaru said, not keeping the shock out of his voice.

"My family was devastated," Kenai continued, a soft sigh escaping from his lips, "we were barely surviving as it is with everything that had happened because of what my great-grandfather had done…once we were looked up too because of him, and now, our family has fallen to the lowest of the low…Hence, the name of the sword that had caused this madness was now called The Sword of the Fallen."

"That must be why it was unpopular at the Museum," Totomaru said.

Kenai looked up and this time his gaze was on me.

"I could never understand why my great-grandfather had chosen to create this sword in the first place," he said, "What was his purpose behind…but now, seeing you asking for that blade…it made me wonder if there is such a thing called _fate_ or _destiny_?"

I looked away from his gaze. It was like he was seeing right through my soul.

"I…I`m sorry," I said, "If this sword has caused you so much pain…I can`t just take it like that."

"You can have it," he said.

I looked at him shocked.

"W…What?"

"My great-grandfather created the sword because he believed with all his being that a golden angel will come and claim it," he said, "No one believed him, no one stood beside him to support him. His own family abandoned him to solitude but not once he wavered from his will to believe that this angel he had seeing in his vision will come…and yet, here you are, a young girl whose magic power create golden feathers and is asking for that sword my great-grandfather created because of that belief…Do you simply believe that this is _coincidence?"_

I looked down.

While I was never one to believe in things like that but…what were the odds that I had died and transported here to Earth Land, a world that I once believed to be nothing but a story? A world that I knew from the side of a screen when I used to watch it on my computer…becoming friends with Jellal, Erza and the rest when I was at the Tower of Heaven…and getting recruited by Phantom Lord who happens to be one of Fairy Tail`s nemesis.

No…I don't think that my life was a simply coincidence. I glanced up toward the man in front of me.

"No," I answered him, "My heart tells me that this was no coincidence."

Kenai smiled.

"Then as a descendant of the man who created it," he said, "I will hand over the sword to you young girl and I hope that it brings you more fortune in your life as a wizard."

A few minutes later, I was walking with Totomaru so that we can go take a chariot back to Oak Town. I had the sword, which was now inside a shaft and I was holding it with my left hand by the shaft`s body.

"A blade forged by the legendary Musica himself," Totomaru said softly, "I can`t believe it had just a tragic past. You carry a piece of history with you now Eve."

I looked at him giving him a smile.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"But what are you going to call it?" he asked, "The name Sword of the Fallen is not a good name for a sword like this."

I looked toward the sky above me. What would I call the sword? It`s not like I had a sword in my past life…and I can`t name it like a person or a pet. It had to be unique and with what this sword can do…it had to shine the quality.

A smile spread from my lips.

"What is it?" Totomaru asked, giving a curious glance at my sudden grin.

"I`ve got a perfect name for it," I said.

"Really, what?"

I glanced at the sword in my hand.

"_RuneSave_," I said, "I will call it RuneSave."

"RuneSave huh?" Totomaru repeated, "An odd name…but for an odd reason, it fits it perfectly."

I laughed out loud at what he was saying. Although, something about the name rings a bell though I can`t remember from where I have heard it before. Not once I have heard the name in the Fairy Tail anime before, at least, I thought I didn`t but then again, I don't remember much of the anime as it is already.

Totomaru paid a few jewels at the chariot driver to get us back to Oak Town, and soon enough, we were leaving Vicia behind. I had to sword upon my laps and pulled it out of its shaft admiring the handy work. The blade, unlike when it was back on display at the Museum, had feather designs upon it like the time back when I fought against Nicholas…I guess that`s there to stay it seems…

What is that?

I turned over to the other side. Right there, there was a mark, a black music note that had being graved upon the side of the sword. I didn't see it the first time, it must have been Musica`s symbol or something.

_A music note, _I thought, _from a blacksmith name Musica._

Okay, I definitely saw something like this before…but alas, the memory continues to escape me as from where.

**A throw back to the old Rave Master anime. Hiro did that a lot in Fairy Tail with the Rave Master references so i decided to do it in here to...XD**

**Next Time: **The Iron Dragon Slayer

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. The Iron Dragon Slayer

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

The Iron Dragon Slayer

A few weeks passed since that first job I took with Totomaru. During those days, I spend them mostly trying to figure out the sword RuneSave, as I called it, and I noticed that it didn`t cut through physical objects, simply phase through them as if they were not even there. It was a strange sword to tell you the truth and I am sure.

I have never seen a sword such as this and I am amazed everytime I sliced the blade through my hand and I feel it ghost through my body. I gave Miyu a heart attack the first time she caught me doing this and it was quite funny to see her freak out but I had to explain to her that the sword can`t cut physical objects.

I had a little fame growing within Phantom Lord after all, I was one of the youngest member in the guild since I was only ten year old. Most of the guys down there just call me The Golden Angel of Phantom Lord since my magic summons gold feathers and somehow it got stuck and it didn`t help when the Sorcerer Magazine guy, some dude named Elliot who came to interview the famous member of the Guild like Totomaru and Monsieur Sol, another member of the Future Element Four.

Well, Monsieur Sol was a creepy bastard. When I first crossed path with him, he was dressed in a suit, with his green hair standing up like the branches of a pine tree. His monocle upon his eyes made him look like one of those stuck up people from high society and his French accent when he talked made me cringe when I heard him speak.

It`s not like I hated the guy, just the way his body always move like a snake in a way and the way he also grow out of the ground like the liquid terminator. It`s really disturbing and creepy to see someone bending their bodies in ways that it shouldn`t.

So when I woke up this morning, it was a bright sunny day unlike the number of rainshowers that we had the entire week. I yawned to myself and walked down toward the living room where Sakura was seating down eating her breakfast.

"Hey, Morning sleepyhead," she said when she took notice of me, "You woke up really late today huh?"

"I was practicing my magic," I answered her taking a seat at the table.

Sakura looked at me, a curious look upon her features.

"What is it?"

"You know, you`re really different than how I was when I was your age," she said, "It`s like…you`re more mature than most…working hard and training yourself."

"I have magic," I told her shrugging my shoulders, "I thought it was only normal to explore how far I can go with it."

Sakura leaned forward.

"What magic do you use anyway?" she asked, "I have never seen it before."

I looked at her taken aback.

"You don't know how it looks like?" I said, "I thought you knew…"

"So, show me please?"

"Okay,"

I raised my hand into the air and summoned out a golden feather and I noticed how the girl`s face shone with wonder as the simple feather seated upon my palm and with a little telepathy, I caused the feather to float toward her and made it spin around in loops.

"I called it _Child of Heaven_ magic," I told her.

"Child of Heaven eh," Sakura said looking at the feather spinning around her head, "Quite a gift you have there Eve."

Then her eyes returned toward me and I notice that she wasn`t looking at my eyes and knew that she must be once again looking at the ugly scar that I had upon my right cheek. I had put some of my hair on the right side of my face, hoping to hide it but it was barely doing anything considering how short it was actually was but I hope that in a few years that it will be longer than it is now.

"I am not talking about it," I told her.

She jumped at my sudden answer.

"I wasn`t going to ask," she said, "I have already tried to talk to you about how you have gotten that scar…but you won't talk of it. I`m not one to pressure people into talking about things they don`t want to."

I gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you."

When I finished my breakfast, I decided to head up toward the Guild Hall. It was past mid July by now, July 29, X777. To think that a few weeks ago, that fated day passed, July 7th. Well, it`s not like I could do anything to change the Dragons leaving their children behind. I had no idea at how to find them in the first place and all that I had to do…thought, I do feel sorry for Lucy having lost her mother on that day.

I pulled the blue mask I had to cover the bottom of my face as I got closer to the guild and stepped inside. As usual, they were many people within the guild and most of them were drinking beer or sake whichever was the best.

"Well, Eve about time you got here," a female voice said.

I turned my attention toward the person who had called me. It was a girl with dark green hair and was wearing a hat with two pointed top sticking out like a cat`s ear. She had dark pants on and blue sleeveless shirt. She had dark completion with a small green oval shaped stone in the middle of her forehead.

"What is it Sue?" I asked her making my way toward her.

Sue was one of the few people I befriended during the few months when Totomaru had decided to go on an S-Class job with Monsieur Sol, which was the reason I met the strange, weird man in the first place.

"Boze said that he saw the Master with a new member yesterday," she said.

Boze was another guy that Sue seems to have teamed up with. The young man was about seventeen or eighteen give or take a year or two. He was completely hairless and seems not to be able to keep an intact pair of glasses on his face for whenever I see him, they always seems to be missing a lenses.

"He said that did he?" I murmured curious.

"Ya," Sue told me, "D`you think the Master going to let another kid join after you?"

"At first, I didn`t think that he would let me join," I told her honestly.

Sue gave me a glance but before she could actually say anything, a silence fell into the hall drawing our attention as the Master, Jose Porla entered the Hall. He was dressed similarly then when I first met him, his Wizard Saint medallion shining softly beneath his chin. Beside him, stood a young boy with spiky dark hair and screws for eyebrow…

My eyes widened.

Holy shit…

_A key player just stepped onto the field._

He was wearing a black muscle shirt, taller than I expected him to be and his hair wasn`t even as long as it should and his eyes were red with slits running in the middle of them. He had gloves on his fists which were both tightened and from the look of his face, he looked he`d rather be anywhere but here.

Then his eyes met mines and somehow they narrow a little.

"That`s the guy Boze said he saw," Sue said in my ear.

"This is Gajeel Redfox," Master Jose said his voice carrying through the guild, "Now, why don`t you guys make him feel welcomed."

He patted Gajeel on the back and the young man walked forward, and I can already see the inky black Phantom Lord emblem upon his right shoulder. He simply made his way toward an empty table and took a seat hardly talking to anyone.

I stood there starring at his back. It was strange actually seeing him. It was the same feeling I had when I first met up with Jellal and Erza back at the Tower. These people actually existed in this place…they are real people.

A few days passed since Gajeel had joined Phantom Lord and every time I saw him, he was always seating alone not interacting with anyone else. He also had this dark cloud hanging above his head…thought I am pretty sure it had something to do with his Dragon mentor leaving him without leaving a trace behind. Even Natsu from what I know of the anime, was always looking for Igneel in his childhood after joining Fairy Tail.

It was one week after joining Phantom Lord that something happened.

It had started as a normal day and I returned at the guild to see if Totomaru was back but he wasn't there yet. I turned my attention toward the corner Gajeel always seated at, and sure enough, he was there seating alone not even looking at anyone. Then a member of guild approached him.

"Well what kind of magic do you use Gajeel?" he asked, "You`ve been here for a few days and you didn't even go on a job yet."

Gajeel glared at him but didn`t answer.

"C`mon, be a pal here man," the guy said taking a seat beside the young man, "Me I practice Light Magic you see so I can manipulate and control light. What about you mmh?"

The dark haired young man stayed silent for a few seconds and the guild had also fell silent, all of them curious about what kind of magic their new member uses. The sudden attention they were giving him was shocking to tell you the truth.

"_Dragon Slayer Magic_," Gajeel said after a few minutes, "That`s the type of magic I use. I am the Iron Dragon Slayer."

The guy looked at him shocked for a few seconds before he started to laugh.

"_Dragon Slayer_?" he repeated, "Give me a break…where the hell are you going to learn that kind of magic when Dragon don`t exist anymore."

I noticed Gajeel tightening his left hand into a fist.

"You wanted to know so I told you," he growled, standing up, "Now leave me alone."

He was aiming for the guild`s door when the guy called out.

"Then if you did learn that magic…what happen to the Dragon who taught it to you?" he asked, "After all, people should only be able to learn that magic from a Dragon right based on what history says."

"You are probably lying about learning that magic too," the guy said stepping forward walking toward the young man at the door, "How about you show us what kind of magic you really use?"

"Fine," Gajeel said simply.

Then what happened next was just a blur of movement as Gajeel spun around before launching a fist forward and with a flash of green light, the fist hit the man straight into the middle of his stomach sending him flying backward but it continue to stretch the man, pushing him back, sending him through a few tables demolishing them completely. It was then I realized that it wasn`t his hand that had stretched, it was an iron club that he had transformed his arm into, _a very long_ iron club.

Then it reeled it back toward his hand and transformed it back into his normal one.

"That was the _Iron Dragon Club_," Gajeel said looking at the destruction his attack had caused.

"What the hell new guy?"

"You knocked over my drink," another yelled.

"What`s the big idea?"

Gajeel looked at them all.

"He wanted me to show him what magic I could use, so I did," he said.

With that, he turned around and left the guild.

"Hardcore guy,"

"Do you really think he use Dragon Slayer magic?"

I followed after him, not listening the reply. I knew that Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer from my knowledge of the anime and maybe because of that knowledge I can somehow befriend him, despite what the guild said. Is it really that unbelievable that someone was trained by a real live Dragon? Okay, maybe if I wasn`t as familiar with this world as I am, I probably wouldn`t have believed it either…but I _do_ now about it, and I do know the Dragons…that they existed and they taught people their secret magic…

It didn`t take long to catch up with him and Gajeel turned around as I approached.

"What do you want?" he asked, rudely.

I came to a stop, breathing heavily for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"I…I wonder if you were okay?"

Gajeel raised a non-existent eyebrow. He didn`t seems to believe me.

"You should have asked the other guy," he answered, "So what are you really here for? Come here to laugh at me like the rest of your guild?"

"No," I answered him honestly, "I find you…interesting Gajeel."

He seemed a little putt off.

"Interesting?"

"Well you use Lost magic don't you?" I told him walking forward, "you`ve learn it from a Dragon."

"You believe me?"

I gave him a sideway glance, feeling a light grin growing upon my shadowed lips.

"I think after what you`ve just done in the guild hall, the others are going to believe you too."

Gajeel looked away and I was curious to see a little sadness in his eyes. It was quite a strange thing to see on his face. He seems to be thinking about something and I stepped forward and now I was standing right beside him. He was taller than be by a few inches and he looked back at me again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you seat alone?" I asked him, "Ever since you first joined the guild, you were always alone."

At that he let out a strange chuckle sounding like, "Gi...hihihi."

"So you were watching me," he continued giving me a glance, "You are the one they call the Golden Angel right?"

I blinked surprised.

"You…You know who I am?"

"I heard your nickname a few times during my stay here."

I raise a hand, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, I got a little bit of a popularity in the guild," I said, feeling embarrassed "It didn`t help that guy from Sorcerer Magazine had come to interview a few members of the guild around then…well on next month`s issue, I am probably going to be on there."

Gajeel continued to observe me.

"I thought you would be older," he said, "more of someone than a pipsqueak."

I stared at him shocked for a few seconds before narrowing my eyes.

"Hey who the hell are you calling pipsqueak?" I asked, "I`m only ten."

Gajeel had a grin growing upon his face, the first one I have seen all week since I knew of him.

"Well I am big and strong," he said flexing showing off his muscles, "You should be too after all, if you want to get stronger, you have to be strong physically as well as mentally to become a powerful wizards."

I stared at him, completely taken aback at what he just said.

"That sounded pretty deep," I told him, "Learn that anywhere?"

Then that _look_ was back, the one that he wore during the time he was always seating alone. That lonely look, but, it was for a split second before it was gone from his face.

"Something like that," he said simply.

I looked at him for a few seconds.

"Your Dragon Mentor told you this right?"

He looked sharply at me. It was like he had put his guard up again. It must be still a sore subject for him and from the look of it, the Dragon left three weeks ago on July 7th.

"Sorry," I told him, "It must be a sore subject for you."

He was curious now, I can see it on his face. He must be wondering something about me but then he said.

"What is your name?"

I stared at him.

"My name is Eve, the Golden Angel," was my answer as I raised my hand toward him, "Nice to meet you Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer."

Slowly, Gajeel raised his hand and took mine with gloved one. His hand swallowed mine entirely with how big it was but somehow, I think that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**So ends this chapter...what next for Eve?**

**Next time: **The Water Mage

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	20. The Water Mage

**Hey guys, as you can see there was a timeskip.**

**Enjoy the update**

Chapter Twenty

The Water Mage

**The year is now X781**

Hidden in a forest on the side of Ameria Town, a small dark guild had made it it`s home. While it wasn`t powerful to be considered to be a threat, the few members they have had been causing some few troubles for the nearby town with their reckless activities and thieving from the few wanderers that were either brave or unlucky enough to get closer to them.

It was only natural that a Request had been send to the nearby legal guilds with a reward of 700,000 Jewels to take of them and that request was about to be fulfilled and that a certain guild had decided to answer the call for help.

* * *

The group were all laughing and enjoying their latest haul from a merchant that was passing through the forest three days ago when their door was suddenly knocked down from a powerful attack from the outside, landing on the ground in a clatter drawing the group`s attention.

"What the…?" one of them said.

A solitary figure stood at the entrance with the sunlight behind it. The figure had both hands on the side tightened into fist. It had spiky black hair which was long and feathers growing from his right shoulder blade. He stepped forward, his boots echoing on the ground and the figure came into light showing the grin that was on his face. He had iron studs for eyebrows and similar ones on his nose as his red eyes which had slitted pupils within them were staring at the group in front of him.

"Hey who do you think you are?" one of the member of the dark guild said.

"You can`t just knock down our door like that," another said.

"Well," the new arrival said, in a cocky demeanor, "What are you going to do about it?"

Two members launched themselves forward and the new arrival grinned before launching forward, striking both of them down with remarkable ease throwing the members back where they came from.

"C`mon," he said, "At least make it a challenge for me."

Then a large number of the group charged forward at him and the man smirked.

"Well, if you`re all coming at me," he said, "I just have to _blow you all away_."

He took a deep breath causing his cheeks to grow large before putting both of his hands in front of his face and a green magic circle appeared.

"**Iron Dragon Roar,"**

The blast blew toward the oncoming enemies blasting them all away even blowing through the wall at the end of the hall destroying a large part of the roof. The young man stood there looking at the destruction in front of him, a smirk growing upon his features.

"I can never get enough of seeing how powerful I have gotten these past years," he said.

Then he noticed that the few that were still conscious from his last attack were running away.

"He…._He destroyed the Guild Hall_…,"

"Get away,"

"_That guy is a monster_,"

"Help mommy,"¸

The dark haired guy laughed.

"Well, running with their tails in between their legs," he said, crossing his arms, "_And this is a dark guild_? Well, I hope Eve will finish them off…thought, she might not be as rough as I was…after all, she is a _gentle Angel_."

* * *

The dark guild members were running through the trees, running away from that strange guy that had attacked them out of nowhere like that. Then they came to a stop noticing gold feathers falling around them from the sky above. The entire group glanced around them, shocked what was happening wondering what was going on.

"Gold feathers?"

"W…What is this?"

"Look, there is a girl up there," one of them said pointing at a tree.

Sure enough, seating upon one of the tree branches was a girl with dark blue hair which was pulled in a ponytail, but a single braided string was falling beside her ear. She had piercing silver eyes that seem to shine in the shade of the branches she was seating on but it was hard to tell her expression since the bottom half of her face was masked. She had a light bust in the chest underneath her dark blue shirt with a dark coat upon her form. She was also wearing a knee-length black skirt, showing her toned legs which she had one pulled up against her chest as she leaned against the tree trunk behind her.

"You are the Dark Guild _Devil Tongue_ am I correct?" she spoke out.

Her voice was a soft soothing chime.

"Yeah, what of it?" a guy said looking at her, a frown appearing upon her features.

All around them, the floating golden feathers started to shine brightly.

"Good," the mysterious girl said, raising her hand.

Then a magic circle appeared upon her fingers.

"**Heaven`s Feather Festival."**

Then numerous explosions echoed around the area, knocking them all out.

* * *

I shook my head from where I sat, causing my braided hair to dance beside my face. When Gajeel told me that we will be facing a Dark Guild in this job, I didn`t think that it would be those weaklings. I mean, seriously I didn`t even use my strongest spells on these guys and they were already down for the count. I looked down at the group from my perch sighing softly.

_I didn`t even use RuneSave, _I thought a little miffed about it.

"Well, you sure took care off `em."

Gajeel had walked into the area where the members of the so-called dark guild laid unconscious. He had grown up a lot these past years we had become friends ever since that day. While he doesn`t tell me much about the training he did with his Dragon, he seems to think that I needed training to become strong with my body so he made me do a ridicule hard training for the past two years…thought the training was hard, I must say the result were great.

"You know Gajeel," I told him, jumping down to join the dragon slayer, "When you said that we were going to be taking on a Dark Guild…I thought that it will be more…challenging."

"So did I. It was one of the main reason I took the job," the young man said glancing down at the guys on the ground, "I didn`t even get to try out my Iron Dragon Scales."

I let out a sigh.

"Ah suck it up Iron eater. Don`t pout because you didn`t get to show off, let`s just go back to the town and tell the Mayor that we took care of their dark wizards problems."

The Iron Dragon Slayer agreed and the two of us made our way back to the town. In the past four years, I have grown quite stronger than when I was ten years old. Now I was fourteen and getting closer to the main timeline of the anime. Considering the year was getting closer and closer, I was a little nervous…thought I was excited to see Erza again.

While I have never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Magazine or in Sorcerer Weekly, I have heard of the legendary Titania of Fairy Tail, thought they mostly call her Titania Erza. I have read of her exploits and as a typical Fairy Tail wizard, she causes a lot of trouble by destroying houses and Natsu`s record was even worse with his destruction records coming up in almost every issues of Sorcerer Weekly.

Phantom Lord was just as bad thought.

While the guild`s destruction records wasn`t as extreme as Fairy Tail, it still get noticed with the people of Fiore and Oak Town. Even I destroyed some properties, while it was not totally my fault, I was testing out the _Feather Festival_ and I kind of miscalculated at how much power to give it and let's just say the client was really mad at me for destroying not only his house but several other houses in the same neighborhood.

C`mon, I was only twelve so they didn`t push the charges against me, I only got a light scolding from Master Jose…thought Gajeel had found the entire thing hilarious. He destroyed his fare share of places too during the four years we worked together. At first, everyone had been surprised about the two of us working together considering what the dragon slayer had done during his first weeks in the guild but people had come to accept his claim of being trained by a dragon…thought, I am sure that some of them are still skeptic about it.

Well I guess haters are going to hate.

I smiled to myself as the familiar city of Oak Town appeared in the horizon as the two of us walked through the town. I had come to become fond of the place and with Miyu and Sakura living there, it had become home. The many citizens walked through the city with some cheers upon them with the sun hiding behind the passing clouds above.

"Nice to be back home," I said smiling lightly at the lively town.

"It`s not like we`ve been gone long," Gajeel said putting both of his hands into his pockets.

"An entire week Gajeel," I told him, "That`s too long to stay away from home….well, we could have probably stayed away longer if you couldn`t track the_ supposed_ Dark Guild."

The young man growled.

"Well, we`re going to take another job," he said, "That last one left a bad taste in my mouth."

I stared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You enjoy fighting _way_ too much you know," I told him, "one of the main reasons why you always destroy stuff in our missions."

"Well at least I get the job done," Gajeel argued back, "And I wasn`t the only one who destroy stuff, remember that time when you blew up half of that small town because…"

I flushed at the memory.

"Hey it`s not my fault…those guys had freaking explosives lacrima with them," I yelled back feeling warm in the face, "I had to defend myself…how would I know that it would causes a chain reaction and take half the town with it?"

"Excuses, excuses," Gajeel said shaking his head.

It was probably a reckless move attacking people armed with explosives with my magic. But heck, it was in the heat of the moment and I just reacted…a reaction that blew up half of a small town. I was just lucky that no one was killed. They were some…injuries but no death.

"Well, you two lovebirds are as loud as ever," a familiar voice called out.

The two of us turned toward the voice.

"Hey, Miyu," I called the woman in front of me with a grin…until it registered in my mind what she had said, "HEY, _WE`RE NOT LOVEBIRDS_."

The young woman had a smirk upon her features.

"Really?" she greeted, "Having a boy sneaking into your room often is what I call love in action."

Gajeel frowned.

"She did say I could come over anytime," he said, confused as to what was going on.

I gave the young man a glare.

"_STOP TALKING_," I yelled at him.

Yes, Gajeel had a habit of sneaking into my room a lot. Well, back when we first became friends, I did told him that he could come over my house whenever he wants and he started doing it and sometimes just popping into the room when I was stepping out of the shower or something. While when I was younger, Miyu had called it cute when Gajeel came over but as we got older, she had started to make those lovebirds comment…and to my bad luck, Totomaru had happened to visit the house that day.

I had to go through a large amount of teasing from the taller guy because of that and it was so embarrassing. Gajeel, however, didn't catch any of what was happening for he continued to pop up unannounced in my room at the most random times…thought he mostly come when he had a taken Job Request for us.

"Say Miyu, why do you have an umbrella?" I asked, curious.

Sure enough, she was holding an umbrella in her left hand.

"Well they have been irregular rain showers these past few days when you left for your mission" she said looking up toward the cloudy sky above.

_Irregular rain showers, _I thought, a sudden idea of who it could be.

"What is it Eve?" Gajeel asked, "You look excited."

I gave him a smile, thought he can`t see it from beneath my mask.

"I think something good is going to happen today," I told him.

He was confused at my answer but he shrugged his shoulders and made his way toward the guild hall.

"I`m expecting you for diner later tonight Eve," Miyu called, "And bring your boyfriend too."

_I swear…_

"_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND_," I yelled back at the woman only to have her laughter as an answer.

Gajeel continued to walk in front of me as we made our way toward the Guild. While I knew that there was another guild hall on the small hill behind Oak Town, but I hardly went there thought I am sure that`s where the Master went most of the time when he isn`t there at the Phantom building in the city.

Then something wet dropped upon my face causing me to blink.

I glanced up toward the sky and noticed that dark heavy clouds were gathering above and a soft rain shower had started to fall down and for some reason…it made my heart ache. There was a feeling in this rain…

"Damn what the…?" Gajeel said, looking at the sky surprised, "Where the heck this rain did came from?"

"That must be what Miyu was talking about," I answered him.

The young man simply shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way and I followed after him, the both of us passing a young girl with curly blue hair at the end. I came to a stop and looked back at the young girl that was walking away.

She was dressed in a completely blue seemingly one piece outfit with a hat upon her head. She had pale skin, and was holding an umbrella above her head and her hair was curled up tightly at the end. She was walking quite normally and as she walked farther and farther away, the rain seems to lessen around where I was…

_There is no doubt about it, _I thought, _this is Juvia._

"Hey, Eve what are you doing standing in the rain?" Gajeel said drawing my attention back toward him.

I turned my gaze back toward where I have seen the Rain woman but Juvia was already gone.

"Coming," I said.

We arrived at the Guild Hall which was filled with people as usual, talking and laughing even some of them were having a magic display by their tables. Gajeel made his way toward the counter to get something to eat but I made my way toward Totomaru who was inside the guild and he wasn`t alone.

He was in a conversation with Monsieur Sol, the Earth Wizard also known as creepy bastard.

"Ah, Eve," he said when he noticed me.

Monsieur Sol turned around and a smile grew upon his face.

"Ah, _Mademoiselle_ Eve," he said, giving a bow, "_Bonjour_."

"Hey," I greeted back, "I wanted to ask you something, did you guys get a new member recently?"

"Oui _my Chérie_," Monsieur Sol answered his French accent flowing through.

"Like Monsieur Sol had said, "Totomaru took over, "Master Jose brought a girl the day after you left for your Job. I think her name was Juvia Lockser and from what the Master said, she is quite a skilled Water Wizard…She is mostly quiet thought."

The young man thought about it.

"I tried to talk to her but she hardly said anything…"

_So it was her, _I thought thinking back at the girl I have walked by.

"The Master had decided that Mademoiselle Juvia is to form a team with the other S-Class wizards," Monsieur Sol said, behind his body sideway, "Which is _fantastique, _for apart you and Monsieur Gajeel…a _nouvelle équipe_ will be born in Phantom Lord."

"A new team eh?" I said frowning slightly.

"So how was your latest Job?" Totomaru asked, "You destroyed any towns?"

I glared at him, shocked.

"What the…it was just _one_ time," I said, "And it wasn`t even a town."

"Well, half a town really," Totomaru teased, "That had to be one the record of most destruction done by the renowned Golden Angel of Phantom Lord."

I pouted.

"If you`re going to tease me then I am going home," I said, "I had a long week and I am going to sleep in."

He chuckled.

"Sure have a good sleep."

I shook my head and made my way out of the guild Hall, walking back toward Miyu`s house. I looked up toward the sky and wonder how Erza is doing right now? Sometimes she crosses my mind when I am not doing anything or when I am simply riding the train. I wanted so badly to just walk up to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild just to speak to her…

I know Magnolia is not too far from Oak town…probably a good fifteen or twenty minutes walk, but I hardly went there because I know if I started to go there, I am never going to stop. I had decided to reel in my desire to see Erza, thought I knew it will be inevitable since I am going to meet her during the Phantom Lord war against Fairy Tail.

_And that`s the only time we are going to have to meet, _I thought, _although not on the best circumstances. What the hell am I talking about? I didn`t meet Erza in the best circumstances either…_

Then the rain had started to fall again and in looked up, taken aback by the sudden rain before taking notice of the young girl seating upon the bench a few meters away with her umbrella above her head. She had her head bowed down her eyes looking down at a white looking doll in her hands, thought she had a similar one upon her clothes.

I smiled lightly before making my way toward where she sat at and came to a stop in front of her. The girl instantly looked up toward me. Her blue eyes were opaque and her pale face was blank of emotions.

"Afternoon," she greeted, "Drip, drip, drop."

I smiled at her, glancing down toward the small doll she had in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked her.

Juvia glanced down at the small white doll in her hand.

"Oh, this is Juvia`s _teru teru bozu_ doll," she said.

"A doll for good weather," I said looking up toward the sky, "With such a rain falling upon you…I guess I understand why but it doesn`t seems to be letting up anytime soon."

When I looked back down at her, Juvia had a sad look upon her features as she stared down at the white doll in her hand.

"Juvia is…used to the rain," she said softly, then she looked up at me, a curious look settling in her blue eyes, "Juvia is wondering who you are?"

"Call me Eve," I told her, "Thought you might know me as the Golden Angel of Phantom Lord."

Juvia`s eyes showed her surprise.

"Juvia would have never expected to meet a wizard of your caliber," she said softly, standing up, "Juvia is honored to meet you."

"Thank you Juvia," I told her smiling, "Now that we know each other…how about you become my friend?"

Juvia looked even more surprised at the suggestion.

"W…Why would you want to be Juvia`s friend?" she asked, not keeping the shock out of her voice.

I gave her a smile…thought I know she can`t see it.

"Everyone deserves a friend, even a lonely rain woman such as yourself Juvia."

She stared at me, and her eyes seem to be shining with unshed tears. The rain around us seems to fall even stronger now…

"I…Why would you want to become my friend?" she asked, "No one ever…"

"Well, there is a first time for everything," I told her, smirking at her, "Hey, I`ve got an idea…why don't you join at my place for diner…I am heading up there right now, and maybe we can hang out, you know, get to know each other."

Juvia seemed unsure for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you want Juvia as your friend?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

I took hold of the hand that was holding the small white doll. It was cold and yet, soft. Her fingers which were tightened around the doll shifted a little underneath my palm.

"I am," I told her, "So you`ll come?"

**Eve extend her hands of friendship at Juvia...What could grow from there?**

**Next Time: **Skeletons in the Closet

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	21. Skeleton in the Closet

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Skeleton in the Closet

That night, along with Juvia I made my way toward Miyu`s house. It was descent place seating just beside the large river that was situated beside the small castle city of Oak Town. The rain was still falling so both me and Juvia had to share her already small umbrella. Needless to say, we were soaked by the time I knocked upon the wooden green door.

Sakura was the one to answer it and she looked surprised to see me.

"Eve, _it`s been so long_," she said jumping toward me taking me into a full body hug.

"Er…Sakura…I am glad to see you too but…let me breathe…please," I gasped out from the two large bulges that were pushing against my nose.

The girl suddenly stepped back front the hug, a small smile upon her features.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said, "It`s just…I never see you around anymore…wow, you`re soaked c`mon in."

She stepped back to let us in and I took Juvia`s hand before pulling the girl behind me and into the house. It was warm inside despite the cold rain that was falling outside. Sakura looked at her, confused.

"I didn`t know it was going to still be raining tonight," Sakura said, chancing a glance toward the falling rain outside, "When Miyu told me of the irregular rains…I thought she was pulling my leg but…"¸

It was then she took notice of Juvia, still standing by the door looking around the house, her blue eyes curious.

"And who is this?"

"This is Juvia," I told her with a grin, "She is one of my friends from Phantom Lord."

Juvia, once again, seems surprised at me addressing her like that but she bowed to the older woman in front of us. She turned her attention toward Sakura and had a light blush upon her pale cheeks.

"Juvia is pleased to meet you," she said with a light bow.

"So formal," Sakura said, "Well, I am glad to meet you to Juvia, I am Sakura Summers…thought, I thought that you would have brought that boyfriend of yours…what was his name…"

I let out a desperate sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you…Gajeel is not my boyfriend."

Sakura threw her arm around my shoulder.

"C`mon now don`t be shy Eve," she said, a sly smirk growing upon her lips, "You can tell your big sister all of the dirty secrets that you have."

"He is not my boyfriend," I told her.

"Then how come he is always sneaking into your room and you guys spend a _lot_ of times together these days," Sakura continued, her grin growing wider.

"That`s because we formed a team," I answered her, "Why do you have to do this every time I come over for dinner."

"Well it`s not like I can tease you a lot now since you moved out," she said a large grin on her face and she was patting my head also.

I let out a sigh.

"I`m going to get out of these wet clothes," I told her, "Juvia, why don`t you come up too?"

"Er…sure," the blue haired girl said.

We made our way upstairs and made our way toward the room at the far end of the corridor.

"You don't live here Eve?" Juvia asked, curious.

"I moved out last year," I answered her, "But I still come here most week-ends when I am not training or out on a Job with Gajeel."

I stepped inside the room. It was well taken care of with a large poster of a musician wizard on the wall, one of the few that I liked. I removed my coat and my shirt, staying only in bras as I opened the closet in front of me. They were still a few of my clothes in here…thought, let`s hope they are not too small for me.

"I…Is Gajeel really your boyfriend?" Juvia asked, not keeping the curiosity out of her voice, "He`s got a reputation within the guild as a ruthless fighter and a powerful wizard."

"Gajeel loves to fight," I answered her with a light shrug, "Anyone and anything that look at him the wrong way usually ends up with a fist in the face. While I love him as a dear friend, but I don't think he can be anymore than that."

Juvia stayed silent as I pulled on a simple white shirt and removed my hair from the ponytail I had it in letting it fall upon my back and shaking them. Then I picked up a comb from one of the drawers.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

I faltered a little at the question almost dropping the comb. I turned toward her wondering why she wanted to know that.

"Why so curious about it?"

"Whenever Juvia saw you or heard someone talk about you," Juvia said, "the lower half of your face is always covered. Juvia wonder if it`s out of style or…"

"To hide something," I finished for her.

Juvia nodded and a smile grew upon my lips.

"So you want to see what`s beneath my mask eh?" I told her, "Alright."

I raised my hands toward the top of the mask.

"Well beneath my mask is…,"

Pulled it down.

"Another mask."

Indeed there was another mask beneath my first one and Juvia`s eyes widened in surprise at the weirdness of the situation.

"I`m kidding," I told her, chuckling, "I never pulled down my mask in the first place…well, seriously thought, to answer your question…it`s a bit of both."

Juvia leaned her head to the side.

"Then which is it?"

I patted her on the head, letting a soft giggle escape from my lips.

"I`ll leave it to you to figure out. C`mon, let`s go back down and enjoy the night eh?"

We left the room and walked down the stairs and from the voices I can hear bellow, I can conclude that Miyu has arrived. Juvia stepped behind me as we walked down and I was humming a tuneless tune.

"This was the first time a friend had invited me to their room," she said softly.

I gave her a sideway glance.

"Then let`s hope it`s not the last, c`mon."

The dinner went great. It made me think of how much I missed having Sakura and Miyu living under the same roof as me. I had moved out of the house last year when I had made enough money to rent a flat and it came at 50,000 Jewels so it wasn`t a bad place. Thought I still have Gajeel popping up at the most random time.

But seating here on that table with the two girls that took care of me since I was ten year old made me think that just because we aren`t related by blood, we are still a family. The laughter and the teasing echoed across the table as Sakura started to tell gossip to Juvia about me and I was trying so hard not to let her say anything embarrassing and all the while, Miyu was just laughing her ass off.

All in all, it was a nice evening.

"You know you don't have to do the dishes," Miyu said stepping inside the small kitchen of the house.

I turned toward her.

I was standing beside the sink with the number of dirty dishes and I was cleaning them up. It was just something I usually did in the past when I lived here with them.

"I guess old habits die hard," I told her.

Miyu hummed but didn't say anything.

"Say, where is Sakura?" I asked.

"She is watching a movie lacrima in the living room with Juvia," the older woman said stepping inside the room.

I chuckled.

"Let me guess, _Passion of the Heart_?"

She stood beside me a light chuckle echoing from her throat.

"Yep."

I let out a sigh.

I had lost count of how many times that Sakura had made me watch that movie. While it is no Titanic or Harry Potter or any other famous movies, it had a pretty good storyline and I enjoyed it for what it was…but seeing the same movie over ten times every week then to become tiring. I can`t even remembers the last time I watched a movie that much…

Thought, I can remember watching Jurassic Park a lot when I was a kid in my old life.

"You know, this night was quite lively," Miyu said placing a plate down upon the counter, "It feels just like old times when you used to stay here."

"You know I can visit you," I told her giving her a sideway glance.

"I know," she said, "But you are growing up…and I can`t hold you back no matter how much I wish it. I guess with you, I know how it felt like to have been a mother. While Sakura was closer to my age…raising her was different than you."

I looked down at the dishes in front of me.

"I suppose."

Miyu put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she said softly, "It means a lot to us."

I gave her a hug.

"You guys took care of me when I was a kid," I told her softly, "I will be forever grateful to what you have done for me."

Miyu hold me in her arms for a little longer before letting me go, and I can see that she had a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I am glad," she whispered, "I am really glad that you feel that way."

A few minutes later, we both left the kitchen and were back toward the living room where a floating holographic image was floating from a small lacrima on the mantelpiece. Both Juvia and Sakura were seating together watching the movie and they both had tears in their eyes. I noticed that it was the part when the hero had sacrificed himself to save the woman he loved.

"So…brave," Juvia whispered, "such a brave man…"

"He dies too young," Sakura said, bawling her eyes out.

"I can understand Juvia crying but you Sakura, with how many times you`ve seen this movie?" I asked

The girl turned toward me.

"That`s because the movie is really sad," she said, "I can`t help but crying at those parts."

Miyu approached the lacrima and with a single touch the projected screen disappeared as it got sucked it the crystal ball.

"Alright, it`s late, you girls best get home," she said turning toward us.

I approached the blue haired girl on the couch.

"C`mon, Juvia time to go home."

"Yes," she said standing up making our way toward the door and then before we stepped out she bowed to the two Summer sisters, "thank you for inviting me in."

"No problem Juvia," Miyu told her with a grin, "The door`s open so you can come over, whenever you like."

A small smile worked its way upon Juvia`s lips. It light up her entire face and her blue eyes seems to shine with it.

"Thank you."

Then we both were walking on the street, and to my surprise, the rain wasn't as strong as before. It was like a light drizzle similar to how rain started.

"It`s not raining as strong as before," I noticed, causing the girl beside me to look up toward the dark sky above us.

"Maybe it`s because Juvia feel a little happier," Juvia said, her voice soft, "This was the first time that Juvia ever felt this happy before."

I gave her a sideway glance.

"Maybe that`s the way to remove the rain…with happiness rather than a small doll."

Juvia raised her hand toward the small doll she had upon the base of her neck.

"Ever since Juvia was a child, Juvia was making them wanting for the rain to go away," she said, "But, now, Juvia is guessing that maybe what she needed was a friend all this time."

"And now you`ve got one," I told her.

Juvia looked at me, and gave me a full smile.

"Yes, Juvia has a friend now."

We continued to walk together in a companionable silence and it felt good although I wished it wasn't raining but the rain usually follow Juvia everywhere she goes. When we reached a crossroad Juvia came to a stop.

"Juvia`s home is down this road," she said.

"Really?" I said, "Well mine is on the other side. I guess I`ll see you tomorrow eh."

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow Eve," she told me giving me a light bow, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Juvia."

She smiled again.

"Thank you again for inviting me to dine with your family, it was nice."

"Don't mention it Juvia," I told her.

She gave me a bow again before walking down the road and as she walked away, the light rain that was falling around me slowly came to a stop. I then continued to walk down the road toward where my apartment was situated.

It was an average building with the words _Oak Town Lodging Homes_ emblazed upon the top. I stepped inside the place and made my way for the stairs when a voice said.

"Eve is that you?"

I turned toward it.

The landlord, Mr. Uzumaki was a kind old man in his late sixties with white gray hair and almost no bear. He was quite polite too.

"Mr. Uzumaki," I greeted, "Is there a problem?"

He approached me and handed me an envelope, "Yes this arrived for you earlier today."

I frowned, confused.

I hardly received mail during the years since I had no other family except for Miyu and Sakura and I basically see them every week-end so there is no need for them to send me a letter unless…

"If it`s a fan mail, I`ll read it in the morning," I told him taking it from the man.

"It`s not a fan mail," Mr. Uzumaki said, "A man came in here earlier today and told me to give it to you. He said that you`ll know what is it once you`ve read it."

_Is it a Job Request…no, it can`t be since when I am requested, they usually came from the master, _I thought.

"Well, I`ll see what is it then," I told him, "Thank you Mr. Uzumaki and good night."

"Good night Eve," he said before going back into his office.

I made my way up the stairs and stepped inside the first door on the right before closing it behind me. I turned on the lacrima light brightening the room instantly before walking inside tearing open the envelope.

Then I pulled out the single piece of paper, unto which five words were written that caused me to freeze in shock. I can feel my eyes widening as my throat suddenly clogged up. A feeling of fear grew through me and the old scar beneath my mask suddenly started to itch…

_No…No…There is no way…_

Bu the words didn't disappear, nor did they change in anyway. The paper started to shake in my hands and I realized that it wasn`t the paper that was shaking. It was me.

I was shaking…in fear…

**DON`T FORGET YOUR MASTER SLAVE**

**A dark memory from the past...What will Eve do now?**

**Next Time: **Skeleton in the Closet part 2


	22. Skeleton in the Closet part 2

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter of this fanfic...**

**Enjoy and thanks for the review for the last chapter made my day reading them...XD**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Skeletons in the Closet Part 2

I groaned, feeling the binds biting into my wrists. I feel pain on the back of my head and can even feel a throbbing one on my ribcage. I feel so exhausted and spent and my head was bowed down toward my chest.

I made to move my hands but the binds around them wouldn`t move. As feeling started to course through my arms, I noticed that I was tied up against something. I frowned to myself, wondering where I was…and how I have gotten there…

Then I opened my eyes.

My sight was blurry at first but it slowly came into focus and in front of me, was a large spiky shaped lacrima, bright blue in color towering from the middle of the room. A large circular room was around me, strange symbols drawn upon the walls…

_No…I know this place…_

I know where I was…but how was that possible?

Then a door opened and a man walked inside. His face was set into a dark grin. It was the same man that had kidnapped me, the same man who had given me that scar I carry upon my cheek. I instinctively started to struggle upon my binds, trying to escape but it was no use. Fear and terror crawled upon my heart as tears had started to fall from my eyes wanting nothing more than to fight back…

"Hello little Slave," he said a dark grin upon his face as he stared down at me.

Wait…

_Why was he so tall…Did he became a giant or something?_

I glanced down at myself, noticing that I was wearing the ripped dress that I had on when I was still a slave at the Tower of Heaven. My feet were small…like a child…

_No…This can`t be happening…why am I a child?_

Then a large hand took hold of my face, pulling it up violently causing me to yell out in pain. I was staring at him, seeing the weapon in his hand and it was aiming it straight toward my face.

"This time, you will remember where you belong you little slave," he said, his dark grin growing, "And this time, you will not forget…"

"No please," I started, "Don't…"

Then something was placed upon my cheek and pain coursed through me…

"Eve," a voice said.

Both of my eyes snapped open…finding a pair of red eyes with slit in them, starring down at me. Then before I even knew what I was doing, I summoned my magic, blasting whoever it was away hearing a loud crash echoing across the room.

"W…_What the hell was that for_?" Gajeel`s pained voice floated across the room.

I blinked glancing around, surprised.

I was lying upon my bed in my room. A bright sunlight was coming from the window which lightened the room. I glanced around, finding Gajeel lying upon the ground by the knocked over dresser which had clothes spilling out.

I turned toward the bedside table and put on my mask upon the lower side of my face.

"Gajeel…what…what are you doing in my room?"

The Dragon Slayer seated up looking toward me while massing over a side of his stomach. That must have been where I`d hit him. Then he stared at me, before his eyes bulged in shock and turned around a blush working it`s way toward his cheeks.

I blinked and glanced down, flushing and quickly pulled the covers up.

It seems that I had gone to sleep without a shirt on…and I just flashed the iron head.

"Sorry," I said, "Wait…_why I am apologizing_? You`re in my room…_Get out_."

"Hey, but I didn`t even tell you why I came over…," Gajeel started.

"I don't care…_GET THE HELL OUT_,"

Gajeel didn`t wait another second, he bolted out of the room when he noticed the golden feathers that were materializing around me in my anger. It turns out, whenever I get angry at something I sometime subconsciously summoned out feathers…and that always caused Gajeel to run before things start exploding.

When he was gone, I sighed leaning back against the bed, putting my head down as I pulled my knees up toward my chest. I hardly ever had nightmares in the past about the Tower of Heaven after I…left. I had never spoken to anyone of what had happened to me nor tell them about my past. I never actually expected my past to catch up to me like that…but how did that man know who I was? Or where I lived?

This wasn`t something that I couldn`t ignore no matter what. It couldn`t be Jellal because not even him knew what happened in that room, other that I was tortured. Shaking my head, I pulled myself off the bed and made my way toward the bathroom so that I could take a shower and start the day.

As I passed the mirror, I stopped giving my reflection a glance. My once short blue hair had grown long, all the way down to my back, with few bangs falling upon my forehead. My silver eyes had taken a soft hint of lavender from within them. My ears had become pointy over the years, that it reminded me of the Elf ears from that Lord of the Ring movie…thought I mostly think it`s because of my magic that it happened.

I raised my hand toward the mask I usually wear and pulled it down. The ugly scar that had marred my skin ever since I was a young child stood out like a black stigma upon my pale skin. I raised my hand toward it, feeling the burned skin from underneath my fingers. If it wasn`t for that mark, I might have been considered to be a pretty girl with how my pink fuller lips stood out.

_Don`t forget your master Slave…_

_Don't Mark me Please…_

I shook my head of the dark memories that were coming up. I turned away from the mirror and from my past.

* * *

When I was done, I walked out of the apartment building, finding Gajeel standing by the road and he looked up toward me as I approached him.

"Hey Gajeel,"

"Finally, you were in there forever," he said shaking his head.

"You want me to kick your ass?" I asked him, feeling annoyance as we walked through the busy street.

At that he started to grin.

"Why? You think you can take me on?"

I shook my head.

"You enjoy fighting way too much Gajeel…have I ever told you that?" I told him.

"Probably on every Job we went to," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I let out another sigh.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me this morning anyway?"

Gajeel smirked.

"The S-Class Promotion Test are coming up," he said giving me a glance.

I frowned.

"It`s already that time of the year," I murmured.

The Phantom Lord S-Class Promotion trials have always taken place during the Summer time. To become a candidate for the Exam you have to complete over 100 Job Requests or you have to be a member of the guild for over a year. Well, I have been a member of the guild for the past four years now and I have over 320 Job Requests that I have done, so yeah, I am a candidate for that…thought I didn't want to participate.

"So since we are a Team how about we go crushing the competition and become S-Class Mages?" Gajeel asked.

"I…I can`t," I told him.

He seemed surprised.

"What the…Why not?" he asked, shocked, "You`ve been a member of the guild longer than me now and you have become strong since we started working together. What`s stopping you?"

"Gajeel, please…I just can`t alright. Let`s just leave it like that," I told him.

The young man feel silent and I continued to walk forward.

"Hey…Eve, are you sure you`re okay?" he asked after a minute, "This morning, you looked like you were having a…"

I glared back at him.

"I said _drop it_ Gajeel. Can't you think of nothing else other than fighting?"

He seemed surprised at how my tone was. I sighed to myself. Damn it, now I am taking out my bitchiness out on Gajeel.

"Sorry about that," I whispered, "I`m just not all myself today. Take your S-Class Test with someone else alright."

We exchanged no words to each other after that.

* * *

A few days, later Gajeel ended up taking a Job along with Sue and Bozu. I was a little disappointed that he did so and our team might have gone on a break for a while I guess. I sighed to myself, glancing down at the guild below me. I had taken refuge upon the rafters at the top of the guild as I do sometimes. In my old life, I get sick from heights but now, I can stand on the top of a building and not have anything happening to me.

It was weird, but nice in a good way. Then I took notice of Juvia entering inside the guild so I jumped down, wanting to talk to the girl.

"Hey Juvia."

"Eve," she greeted, a small smile growing upon her lips.

"Say you want to go on a Job?" I asked her.

Juvia seems surprised at the invitation but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said, "Juvia will like to go with you."

"Well, let me go chose the Job then," I told her before making my way toward the large Request Board.

I looked up toward the many different request upon the board with a light frown upon my face before one stood out.

_Slay the Mountain Vulcans near Acacia Town. Reward is 90,000 Jewels. Two or Three Mages required._

"Well this should be interesting," I murmured, taking the Request, "Hey Veronica, I am taking this Job."

The young woman by the bar looked up toward me.

"Let me check it out," she said, "Gajeel already left for a Job you know…who you`re going with since this Job is asking for two people."

"I have Juvia with me," I told her with a smirk, "So I wont be alone."

"Okay," she said, logging it in the Job Request Log book, "You might want to take the train to Onibus Station and from there to Acacia."

"Alright, Thanks Nica," I told her, "C`mon Juvia...let`s go."

The two of us walked out of the guild Hall and made our way toward the nearest train station meaning the one in Magnolia. It was a short walk there, but I hardly paid attention at the city, keeping my attention away from where I knew the Fairy Tail guild was situated.

I even took notice of the large Cathedral that the city has and in no time at all, we were on the train heading up toward Onibus Station.

"Juvia is wondering why you didn`t go with Mr. Gajeel?" the blue haired water Mage said.

I glanced at the girl in front of me.

"Well…we had a fall out…but it`s mostly my fault thought."

Juvia was instantly concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine," I told her, with a smile, "Don`t worry."

She nodded at me, thought she didn`t look that convinced.

Acacia was a very beautiful town, and the Mayor was the one to lead us where the Vulcan problem was. The forest that stretched behind the small town took a few minutes to find the Vulcan…or most likely a pact of Vulcan.

They were seven of them in totals, with green fur and they were all bigger than I thought they were, but they were still giant monkeys. They had larger hands and feet thought and both Juvia and I stood side by side with each other and I pulled RuneSave out.

"Considering that Vulcan can use Take-Over magic," I told her, "I will use my sword to seal their magic away and Juvia, you go in for the finish."

"Juvia agreed with that plan," she said.

With a smirk, I launched myself forward and at the same time the Vulcans charged at us and they all made for my coming form. Using the skills I learned those past years training with Gajeel, I aimed my sword straight for one of them, letting RuneSave phase through him.

"W…What the…?" the Vulcan spoke out, in broken English.

"That`s one," I said.

With quick slashes from RuneSave, I ran it through the ones in front of me and right after that, Juvia made her move as I heard her spoke out.

"**Water Lock,"**

Several large water domes appeared around the large Vulcan compressing them within their depths and the large monkeys continued to struggle but none of them escaped from their water prison. Juvia had her hand out, as she watched them with an impassive expression upon her features observing them struggling.

"That was quick," I said, a few minutes later, as all the Vulcan were knocked down upon the ground defeated.

"Yes, it was quite…easier than what I expected," Juvia said, a small smirk upon her face.

I placed RuneSave back into its shaft.

"Well, let`s head back toward the town and tell the Mayor that we took care of their Vulcan problem," I said sighing.

Then at that time, a chuckle echoed around us. Juvia and I turned around at the same time toward where the voice had come from.

"Show yourself," I said, "It`s no use hiding."

Then footsteps started to walk forward.

"It`s that how you speak to your master _Slave_," a man`s voice spoke out.

I froze…

This voice…

_It can`t be…_

Then he stepped out of the shadows of the tree. His face…the damn smirk upon his face...the merciless eyes…it was all the same as I remembered…

I stepped back, feeling my body shaking in fear…

"Well I was right, you did grew up to become a beauty."

**The mysterious enemy show itself...What will Eve do?**

**Next Time: **Face the Darkness of your Past

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	23. Face the darkness of the past

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Face the Darkness of the Past

I couldn't move.

My body was frozen in fear, seeing the man walk out of the darkness of the trees. He was dressed with a purple cloak upon his form. His hair which had been a dark brown when I first saw him showed sign of graying even his hair had become somehow longer than before.

His eyes turned over toward Juvia who was standing beside me.

"And you`ve brought a friend," he said.

"Eve, who is this?" Juvia asked, not keeping the curiosity out of her voice.

"Oh…she didn`t tell you?" the man said shocked, "I am surprised you didn't tell them about your Master little Slave."

I couldn`t speak.

"Slave…?" Juvia whispered and I can feel her gaze turning toward me but I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Imagine my surprise when I returned to the R-System and notices that your little friends have taken it over," he said, "I would have never expected an uprising from the little brats."

He stepped forward and I found myself automatically moving away from him.

"My old companions were taken out it seems," he continued, "So tell your master little slave, tell me what happened back then?"

"Eve," Juvia`s voice said, "Juvia is wondering why he is calling you like that?"

The man raised his hand and I flinched.

"Why are you so afraid little slave," he said, a dark grin growing upon his face, "That fear…I have seen it before in your unique eyes…from that time I marked you."

Suddenly, something grew out of the ground and wrapped around my form before I even knew what was happening. It was then I realized that they were some sort of magical bind and they had many runes flashing through them.

"_Eve_," Juvia called out in shock.

"You have grown into quite a wizard these past years," the man continued his smirk growing, "I have heard of a masked silver eyed golden angel talk in Sorcerer Weekly magazine from Phantom Lord. It wasn`t hard to track down where the guild was…and sure enough when I saw you, I knew who exactly you were. That mask you were is to hide the mark I have given you…the mark of your shame."

Suddenly Juvia stepped in between us, and I was surprised to see her back facing me…I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Juvia doesn`t know who you are to Eve," she said, "But Juvia will not allow you to hurt her friends."

"Juvia…," I whispered suddenly getting an image of Rob standing right in front of a child version of me and Erza.

"Out of the way girl," he said, "The only person I have business with is my slave."

There was a sudden bright light coming from in front of Juvia and the girl stood rigid straight for a few seconds before falling down upon her knees and falling to the side unmoving. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her unmoving form.

"JUVIA," I yelled, struggling against the bind I had upon me, "JUVIA…_wake up_."

But the girl didn`t move from where she was lying down, nor did she gave any indication that she was alive at all.

"She won`t be moving for a while," the man said walking over the fallen young girl, "I didn't have anything to do with her after all…you should consider yourself lucky little slave…at least, I didn`t kill her."

Then he looked down at the fallen Juvia.

"She might be a good little slave like you are…such a shame she wasn`t at the R-System, I would have liked to touch her myself."

Something within me snapped at this.

I don`t know why but the thought of that man`s doing anything to Juvia just…unlock something with my being. From deep within me, I felt this bubbling feeling coming from inside me. It was white hot and it was then I realize that it was rage…

Pure white hot, _unrestrained_ rage.

And as usual, my magic exploded from around me and large golden feathers appeared around my form by the hundreds as if all my magical energy was being released. All the pain I had suffered that day in his hands…all those feelings I have kept within me ever since I joined Phantom Lord…

All of those feelings…just poured like a violent flood.

The man in front of me had his eyes wide in shock as he observed me, disbelief all over his face.

"What in Earthland`s name are you…?" he said.

I could feel something moving on my back, causing me to glance at it and my silver eye widened in surprise noticing that it was golden wings. Two large wings had materialized from my back, standing out and glowing bright gold.

_I have never felt so powerful in my life_.

RuneSave, my sword, had also a golden glow around it`s form as I pulled it out of it`s shaft. It`s length had grown once again. It was probably the same length as a Masamune sword as I took hold of it, staring at my enemy right across me.

"No," I said softly, "I _won't let you hurt my friends anymore_."

Then he raised his hands at me as he launched a bright glow of light toward me but I raised my hand as a magic circle appeared there.

"**Heaven`s Angel Shield,"**

The feathers that were dancing around me instantly took the shape of a large shield blocking the attack causing me to grunt at the force behind it. After blocking the attack, with a wave of my hands, I dispersed the golden feathers sending them flying at him and then at the same time a small magic circle appeared around my hand.

"**Heaven`s Feather Festival."**

The Feathers exploded all around causing the very ground to shake underneath my feet as I watched the debris flying around me and from the smoke a single figure flew out to the side. It was that man again and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A Slave going against it`s Master," he said, a dark grin growing upon his lip, "Then I will have to discipline you."

His hand made a number of strange seals before he said.

"**Main Terre,"**

All around me, large hands made out of lights grew all around me and I took hold of RuneSave as the large hands aimed straight toward me. Moving quickly, I slashed through them causing the hands to evaporate in the air then I turned my attention toward the man as he landed on the ground across me.

"Impossible, how can you cut through magic?" he asked shocked.

"I don't have to answer to you," I growled at him.

With that I joined both of my hands together at the wrist with two fingers aiming up and three of them facing down. It was a spell I created it drained a lot of magical power to be used. I didn`t use it much over the years since the first time I had used it, it landed me in bed with a fever for a month.

Yeah, that spell I used to kill Big Jaws back then.

"_Face the Judgment of the Eternal God, _**Heaven`s Eternal Judgment."**

The magic concentrated in a small ball of pure gold light shining with a brilliance of the sun before expanding and then with an _fwump_ sound, it let out a large beam of gold energy aiming straight toward the man in front of me taking out a few trees and the ground exploded outward from the impact of the attack.

I feel my magic diminish but the large golden wings I had upon my back didn't go away. I walked forward my boots the only sound I could hear as I walked forward, RuneSave held tightly in my hand. As the smoke and dust dissipated, the man was on the ground coughing but he was badly bruised.

"Y…You really have be…become something slave," he chuckled.

"I am not your slave," I growled at him.

He looked at me, a dark look crossing his face.

"I marked you…that mean you are mine," he said, "My property."

I stared at the man on the ground for a few seconds before raising my hand toward the mask I usually wear around my face and pulled it down. Then I raised my hands toward where the scar was.

"I remember only too well how you gave it to me," I said, in a flat and emotionless voice, "I was pleading with you…begging you not to do it but you enjoyed it didn`t you? You enjoyed having power over me…and I never hated someone more than I hated you."

I glared down at the man on the ground.

"And I hate you…_so damn much_."

I joined my hands together with the palm pressed against each other before I separate them, letting a small feathers forming within the middle and they were spinning rapidly.

"Now, the roles are reversed," I said coldly, "and I am going to make you suffer…as I did. I am going to make you beg as I did…and I will enjoy _every second of it."_

His eyes seem to widen in shock at what I was saying. I can feel my own grin widening as I watched him on the ground.

"Now…let`s start with the pain that you`ve made me feel," I whispered, letting my hand rise above my head, "I can tell that it`s a spell that you will remember quite well."

Then before I could move, a hand took hold of my wrist drawing my attention toward it in shock. A familiar face with a tattoo on the side of his face, his blue hair falling down around his head and the dark green eyes staring down toward me…

But I knew this face…I was so shocked that I couldn`t even move.

"J…_Jellal_…?" I whispered.

He stared down at me for a few seconds and I noticed a flash of emotion in his face but I couldn`t decipher what it was. He then turned his attention toward the fallen man on the ground and then spoke out.

"King Draga," he said, his voice cold, "You are under arrest."

I couldn`t move with the hand holding my wrist as I stared at the young man beside me. It was Jellal, I recognized this tousled blue hair and that mark anywhere. However, the man`s voice on the ground snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W…What…How did you know that name?" he asked, "Who are you?"

Before Jellal could answer the name, a female voice called out.

"Master Seigrain?"

Jellal…no Seigrain let my hand go as he turned his attention behind him. I did the same.

A long haired woman dressed in a white short dress with long sleeves and a yellow bland wrapped around her middle. Her hair was flying behind her as she walked forward. Behind her, was a large group of people all of the dressed in robes with the ankh symbol upon their clothes.

I knew who they were.

The Magic Council.

"Ultear," Seigrain said, a touch of a smile upon his face, "We found him."

A strange feeling went through me then at the name. Ultear? Seigrain? Magic Council?

Jellal already infiltrated the Magic Council. I turned my attention back toward him, taking him in. He was wearing a large white coat upon his form along with white pants. He had a dark shirt underneath it and he was looking toward the fallen man…King Draga as he had called him.

The woman, Ultear stood beside him as she glanced down toward the man on the ground.

"So this is him," she said.

I pulled my mask up toward my face, turning my attention toward the blue haired young man in front of me.

"You are Jellal aren't you?" I asked, drawing the attention of the duo in front of me.

Ultear and Seigrain turned toward me in unison and I was sure I saw surprise flash in Ultear`s eyes for a few seconds before disappearing in to a blank look. Seigrain stayed silent for a few seconds as he observed me carefully.

"You must have known my twin brother," he said simply.

I blinked in confusion.

_Twin brother?_

"You called me Jellal," Seigrain continued, "You are not the first wizard to mistaken me for my brother. Just a few weeks ago, a Fairy Tail wizard attacked me…I think her name was Titania Erza…"

Ultear gave him a sideway glance.

"It seems that you have crossed path with my brother also…Miss…?"

"The silver eyes…a masked face," Ultear said, her voice carrying a hint of scorn, "You must be the Golden Angel of Phantom Lord, the one known as Eve."

Seigrain looked at her for a few seconds before a Rune Knight approached him.

"We`re ready to go," he said, "King Draga had been captured."

"Very well," Seigrain answered him, "Let`s go Ultear, and it`s…nice to meet a friend of my brother."

"He isn`t my friend," I told him, "Not anymore."

Seigrain stared at me for a few seconds before walking away with Ultear following him. I stood there watching them go feeling my hand shaking. Just how did Jellal infiltrated the Magic Council already? I wasn`t even aware of what he was doing these past years and he must still be working upon the Tower…

But why capture King Draga…wait…

Draga knew that the Tower was no longer under the command of the cult, he said so himself…could Jellal be removing any threat of people telling about the Tower? Erza I already know isn`t going to say anything with the threat that Jellal had probably made to her and since she had seen him in the Magic Council, she is probably going to stay silent…but what about me?

Well, I am not an idiot enough to think I can take Jellal and the Tower of Heaven by myself and considering that he is in the Magic Council right now…I couldn`t talk of it.

Needless to say, I was in a deadlock.

"Eve?"

I turned my attention toward Juvia as she walked forward, her blue eyes observing me intently. Seeing that man, Jellal, Ultear and all the discoveries I just made, I had completely forgotten that I had Juvia along with me.

"You`re okay?" I asked her.

She stepped forward and gave a nod.

"Juvia is fine," she said softly, "But Juvia is wondering why that man called you a slave?"

I looked away from her.

"It`s in the past Juvia," I told her, "Let`s just leave it like that okay…"

I turned away from her but I felt a hand took hold of my wrist. Glancing back toward her, I was surprised to see that she looked close to crying.

"Don't you trust Juvia, Eve?" she asked.

"W…What…of course I trust you," I told her.

"Then trust Juvia with the truth," the blue haired girl said, "Trust Juvia as your friend. Juvia probably doesn't know what you have faced the past, but she is here to help you…she is here to be your friend. That is the reason you approached Juvia right? So that Juvia can be your friend."

_W…Why?_

I became aware that I was crying, the tears falling out of my eyes and I glanced down at my hands noticing the drops falling down upon them.

"W…Why…Why am I crying?" I whispered.

Juvia`s arms crossed around me and took me in a hug.

"Don`t carry that burden by yourself Eve," she said, softly, "Juvia is there to carry it with you, after all, Juvia is your friend."

_Why are these people…so…damn…nice?_

I lowered my head upon her shoulder and cried my heart out, and Juvia stood silently, letting me unleash the hurt I have kept buried within me.

* * *

**No POV**

Seigrain was seating inside his carriage with Ultear across him. The young man had his eyes upon the passing trees outside. He kept thinking back to those silver eyes that were staring back at him with shock, and surprise. He knew these eyes.

He had never expected to see them again.

"Master Seigrain?" Ultear said from her seat drawing her attention, "That girl from before…"

"Now now, Ultear," he said, "You shouldn't worry about her. The biggest threat to our secret had been captured."

"But that girl knew," Ultear told him, "Titania is fine since you`ve got control over her but that girl, Eve…"

"She won`t," Seigrain told her, "She won`t be a problem to our plans at all. While she isn`t stupid, and that will be our weapon against her."

Ultear frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Eve is not going to attack the Tower on her own," Seigrain told her, "and she won`t be able to go to the Magic Council because I will be there. I am sure that the capture of one of the most dangerous slave trader in the continent is bound to have me a seat upon the Council itself…and in a few years time, a Wizard Saint title."

A smirk grew upon his features.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over anything Ultear," he said, "Soon enough, we will have Zeref back with us once it is completed, but as a precaution, we`ll kept an eye out for Eve. I wouldn't want my old friend to get _tempted_."

"As you wish…_Master Jellal_," Ultear answered him, the ghost of a smile upon her face.

Seigrain…no Jellal, turned his attention toward the sky which had a small moon above.

_I didn`t think she`d survive that fall…you are as resilient as ever Eve, _he thought, _But…it`s going to make the games even more interesting when the time comes._

**A surprised unexpected meeting...but what will awaits Eve next?**

**Next time: **Aiming toward the future

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	24. Aiming toward the Future

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Aiming Toward the Future

I was seating beside Juvia looking out toward the large lake that flew by the Forest`s tree. We have come back from the Job a few days ago…thought Juvia mostly wanted to talk to me about what had happened and about why the man called me a slave.

I let out a sigh before turning my attention toward the girl beside me.

"You remember when you asked me why I wear a mask?"

"Of course Juvia remembers," she said.

"It`s because of what that man had done to me as a child," I told her.

Juvia seems confused at what I said but I raised my hands toward the face mask I usually wore before pulling it down, showing her to mark that was engraved upon my skin. I notice her eyes widening in shock as she stared at it.

"Dear God in heaven…," she whispered.

I looked down toward the ground, not meeting her eyes.

"How could someone do this to a child?" she asked.

"Because I was a slave Juvia," I told her, "It was as he said it…I was a slave."

Juvia frowned.

"But how, you were a child when you joined Phantom Lord right Eve?" she asked, "Juvia doesn`t understand how that could have happened to you."

I looked down toward the ground in front of me.

"That was before I joined the guild," I told her, remembering those horrible days, "I was… a slave working with for a dangerous cult that kidnapped children all over Fiore along with adults forcing them to work. I got that scar because I had tried to help a friend of mine…"

I trailed off, thinking about Mui. I didn`t know what happened to him over the years since I left but I am sure that he was still at the Tower…I wonder if he believed whatever story that Jellal had told about what really happened to me.

Well, nothing I can do about it right now.

"That must have been terrible," Juvia said.

"It was a terrible life," I told her, pulling the mask upon my face, "Not something I wished upon anyone…but it wasn`t always that bad."

I thought back to Grandpa Rob, Simon, Wally, Erza, Millianna, Sho…

"I had friends to help me cope with it…and despite the suffering, we relied on each other…"

Jellal`s face swam forefront in my memories…with the strange Z symbol upon one of his eyes…

"So this is the thing that had got your panties in a bunch these past few days," a familiar voice said.

Both Juvia and I turned toward it, finding Gajeel walking toward us. I stared at him, surprised seeing him there. I thought that he was away on a Job.

"Ga…Gajeel,"

_How much did he hear?_

"What are you doing here?"

"Was looking for you actually," the Iron Dragon Slayer said, with a frown upon his features, "I came back from my Job an hour ago and they said that you were back in town so I looked around for yah…"

_Meaning you searched out my scent which led you here._

I looked away from the Dragon Slayer.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Oh…so, you know,"

His footsteps reached me and then he took a seat right beside us.

"Why didn't you ever talk about it to me?" he asked.

I glanced at him surprised.

"You`re not mad?"

The young man gave me a sideway glance.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"But I kept it a secret from you…," I told him, "You should be mad."

"If you didn`t want to talk about it, I am not going to pressure you into telling me," Gajeel said shrugging his shoulders, "But why were you telling to the gloomy woman over there?"

At that, a sudden rain came out of nowhere and drenched us.

"Arg…_what the hell_," Gajeel yelled, taken aback at the random event.

"Gajeel you idiot," I snapped, smacking the said guy upon the head, "Don't hurt Juvia`s feelings."

"_Don't hit me_,"

"Don't worry Eve, Juvia is used to it," the blue haired girl from my other side said, even though she looked like she was about the cry.

"I don't care," I said standing up, "The both of you are my friends meaning that you won`t make comments like this to friends."

Both Gajeel and Juvia looked at me in surprise and the sudden rain that had fallen lessened considerably until it was almost nonexistent. I stared back at them, a small smile working its way upon my lips.

"So from now on," I said, "No more of those comments from you Gajeel and Juvia, you still own me a _teru teru_ doll."

"Okay," Juvia said, a small smile upon her lips.

I stared at the duo.

"Why did it suddenly rain?" Gajeel asked, a look of complete confusion upon his face as he stared up toward the clear sky above us.

"It`s Juvia`s fault," Juvia said looking down at her hands.

The Dragon Slayer gave her a glance.

"What really? That was you doing the random rain showers over the city lately?"

"Yes."

"I see," he said looking down with a frown, "You got some towel underneath that dress of yours?"

"Pervert," I said punching him in the face.

"_Arg_…what the hell," Gajeel yelled holding his face, "Why the heck do you keep punching me in the face…you wanna fight?"

I smirked, tightening my fists.

"Let`s go," I said.

"Er…everyone…," Juvia started but we both ignored her as Gajeel and I started to fight right there throwing punches at each other.

Juvia on her hand was trying to calm us down but to no avail. I had Gajeel in a headlock as I grind his face into the dirt.

"You`re going to eat dirt rather than metal today Dragon Slayer," I said.

"You little brat," he smirked.

He somehow wiggled himself out of the hold and then cocked his punch backward.

"**Iron Dragon Club,"** he yelled sending out his fist at my direction.

The iron club came fast but I was quicker, rolling away from the attack as it hit the ground that I was standing on a few seconds earlier. I let out a smirk as I pulled out RuneSave feeling my magic running through it.

"So you want to bring magic into the fight," I said.

Gajeel let out a chuckle, as he retracted his club, his red eyes seems to be shining with his eagerness for battle.

"Well it will be too boring if we don't use magic don't you think?" he said.

I let out a grin.

"You`re right…let`s go."

We both charged at each other.

"**Heaven`s Slash,"**

"**Iron Dragon Sword,"**

The two attacks collided causing a shockwave of magic energy as we struggled to push each other back and I grunted at how much strength Gajeel was putting into the attack. This guy really love to fight from the look of it.

"Hey, you've grown stronger since back then," Gajeel said, as we broke apart since both of our attacks were evenly matched, a smirk growing upon his lips showing his elongated canines.

I felt my own smirk growing from beneath my mask.

"In a guild like Phantom Lord," I told him, "You can`t afford of being nothing but the best."

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out his, "Gi…hihihihi" laugh.

"Well, how about we take this up a notch," he said.

"I`m down for it."

I noticed his cheeks getting larger and I knew then that he was about to unleash his breath attack so I hold up RuneSave feeling my magic running through me.

_I`ll simply tore straight through his breath attack and straight at him, earning me the win._

"**Iron Dragon…,"**

I tensed my legs getting ready to dash forward.

Before he could finish, however, a large wave of water was suddenly slammed to my side, throwing me sideway taken aback by the suddenness of the situation and I heard Gajeel sputtering somewhere before I was thrown onto the ground, completely soaked.

_What the hell…_

"Both of you that`s enough," Juvia said, a light frown upon her features, "Juvia can`t stand by letting the two of her friends get into an argument over nothing."

I turned my attention toward the pale young girl who had both of her hands upon her waist, staring down us. I glanced toward Gajeel as the Dragon Slayer shook his head of the water, his long hair spraying it everywhere.

"What the hell Raingirl…you want to fight?"

Juvia seems to be taken aback by the sudden declaration of a fight and she quickly raised her hand.

"No…that`s not the reason as to why Juvia…,"

I smirked to myself.

"She seems to want to Gajeel," I continued, "after all she wouldn`t have doused us in water."

"Eve…what are you…Juvia doesn't…," the poor Water Mage continued.

Gajeel and I exchanged a glance, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying himself. Then we both turned toward Juvia.

"_Let`s get her_,"

"Wait…wait…_WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT_,"

* * *

I don't know how long we were out there, but it must have been a long for time for by the time we collapsed on the ground exhausted out our mind, the sky had turned red with the sunlight slowly disappearing behind the Western mountains.

"Wow…I`m exhausted," Gajeel said, breathing heavily, lying down on my right, "How long were we out here again?"

I stayed down upon the grass, chuckling as I stare at the sky above us. It has few clouds in the sky as a soft wind blew through the area.

"Probably a long time…it`s already late in the afternoon."

"Juvia have never played like this before," Juvia spoke out, her voice barely over a whisper from my left.

I smiled.

"Well there is a first time for everything Juvia."

"Juvia think that you might be right Eve," the water Mage answered, a soft chuckle echoed from her.

We fell silent, continuing to stare at the sky above and then a soft smile grew upon my lip.

"Thank you," I said, "To the both of you."

"Why are you thanking us?" Gajeel asked, not keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"I don't know," I told him, chuckling, "But for some reason…it feels like a huge weight have been lifted off my shoulders…a weight that I didn`t even know I was carrying. A weight that I felt, you two helped me get rid of."

The two stayed silent but I wasn`t waiting for an answer.

"It feels like I can finally move forward," I continued, "Not having to be burdened by that secret that I was holding in my heart."

I raised my right arm straight toward the red sky above me, as if to reach the clouds.

"I can finally look forward to the future….and not having to look over my shoulder at my past."

I tightened my hands into a fist.

"For this…I thank you, the both of you for being there with me."

Then Gajeel`s large hand appeared in my vision, putting his fist right beside mine.

"Hey, you were the one who became friend with me," he said, "and after all that crap we went through these past years, there is no way I`ll be staying away now."

"Gajeel is right Eve," Juvia said as her hand appeared on the other side of my fist, "You are our friend and we will stand beside you, every step of the way. Juvia can swear that to you."

Our three fists stood together beside each other's and I feel a smile working its way upon my lips as I stared at the heavens above. We were friends, they had acknowledged that to me and I will be their friends also.

"Then as friends," I said, "We will aim straight for the future, and face whatever good luck or bad luck that it will bring us."

"You said it Eve," Gajeel laughed.

Juvia had a smile upon her face when I chanced a glance at her and as we laid there on the grass and before we knew it, we were laughing our asses off, and in that moment, I knew something strong had been formed between us, something that will never be broken.

**The bonds of friendship...there is nothing stronger...**

**Next Time: **X784

**Jacques0 out**.

**R&R**


	25. X784

**Hey guys, here is the update for the new chapter.**

**Enjoy and review XD**

Chapter Twenty-Five

X784

_**THE PORT TOWN OF HARGEON SUFFERING HEAVY DAMAGES**_

_By Nivial Manen_

_The peaceful port town of Hargeon, well known for the fishing business had become a battleground for Mages in the late hour of last night. From the official reports, a ship had been thrown into port by a sudden wave of water, probably the work of a water Mage and the town was destroyed by a well known mage known as the Salamander of Fairy Tail._

"_It was crazy," a resident of Hargeon commented on the battle last night, "I just heard this loud boom and then next thing I know fire was everywhere."_

_Fairy Tail, a guild based in the city of Magnolia is one of the top guilds in the entire country and also one that had many complaints in the past from many people about the way they operate. I am sure that the Magic Council will probably take action soon with the amount of complaints that have been rising against Fairy Tail for them to disband the guild._

I let out a chuckle at the three days old article, shaking my head before turning my attention toward the passing landscape. So Natsu had destroyed Hargeon meaning that the main timeline of the TV show has been officially started. That means that were he met Lucy and from now on, he is probably heading back to Fairy Tail with her.

I was currently seventeen, coincidentally the same age as Juvia. I was wearing long black pants with boots, along with a low neck shirt, showing a bit of cleavage. I still have my mask, shadowing the lower side of my face as the train continued to go through the many landscape around me.

You might be wondering what am I doing on the train, heading off to god knows where…well let`s head back a day…

_Flashback_

_A day ago_

_I stepped inside the guild, letting my coat fly behind me as I walked in, glancing around the large guild with the many people sharing drinks and doing magic tricks. A few of them were grouped together over a Sorcerer Weekly magazine talking about something and when I passed it, I noticed a bikini clad girl in a sexy pose that took the two pages itself. It wasn't Mirajane, but the girl was pretty in her own right._

"_Boys," I said, shaking my head continuing toward the Request Board._

"_Hey Eve," a nameless Phantom Lord wizard with a skateboard said, "That`s rare you`re alone."_

_I chuckled._

"_Well with Juvia off on a Job with the rest of the Element Four," I told him, "and Gajeel with Boze and Sue, I have a few times to pick a Job by myself."_

_I reached the Board, searching over the many Jobs that they have plastered upon it until my eyes came to a stop in front of the one on the far right. My eyes widened in surprise, noticing the name that was upon it._

_**Everlast Town**_

_I knew the name of that town...I knew it after all, it was the same town that Matlock Orphanage was in, the town I spend my first years as a child before getting kidnapped for the R-System. I never once thought of going back there, after all, what else do I have here…other than the memories of Samara who had gotten adopted._

Group of people have gotten captured by a large monster that had taken refuge in the forest near the town. The Army had send soldiers but they had failed in retrieving the captured. Help us

230,000 Jewels

"_I`m checking out this Job," I said turning my attention at the wizard that was at the counter._

_The wizard glanced at the Request letting out a chuckle._

"_Going with an easy one eh," he said._

"_Well a number of people missing," I told him with a smirk, "It`s right up my alley…thought it will take me some time before I come back, probably a couple of days. Gajeel and Juvia are out having fun in Jobs, it just won't do if I simply stayed behind doing nothing."_

_End of Flashback_

Well, here you have it, the reason as to why I am on this train. I am going on a Job alone, something I rarely do considering I am either with Gajeel or Juvia when I go on Jobs but now that they are S-Class Mages, they tends to go with other S-Class. Gajeel now took even more challenging jobs than the ones he used to pick before, and considering how vast his stamina was, keeping up with him was just something I can`t do.

I am sure you are all wondering as to why Gajeel and Juvia are S-Class Mage and I am not. Well, its quite simple actually. I never took the S-Class Promotion Exam. While I know that I am strong enough to take it, I am just not interested in becoming an S-Class wizard, and from the fame I had over the many years I have been in Phantom Lord, I don't need to be an S-Class Mage to be recognized.

I turned the page in the magazine I had and my eyes fell upon a picture of Jellal…or Seigrain as he go by these days. I looked toward the small bio they had written beside his picture.

_Seigrain Fernades_

_A bright young man of nineteen years old, Seigrain had become one of the rising prodigy by becoming one of the member of the Council by the ripe age of seventeen and just last year he was awarded with the title of Wizard Saint, a great honor to be recognized for his magical prowess._

_Many of the other member of the Council respect the young man over the hard work he had done these past years, and hope that his good work continues for years to come._

In the picture, Seigrain had a smile upon his face looking totally innocent and from beside him was the ever present Ultear. The smile upon my face slowly disappeared as feelings started to course through me.

Then I flipped through the pages, not wanting to remind myself of him. As much as I wanted to ignore Jellal, I couldn't simply let it go, knowing what was waiting later down the timeline for me with the Tower…

"_Everlast Town is the next stop," _a voice echoed through the train, "_I repeat, Everlast Town is the next stop."_

I stretched leaving the magazine upon my lap feeling my bones placing themselves back into place. Seating down for the best part of four hours is not good on my butt. I turned my attention at the large landscape. I didn't know what to expect going back to the place I spend four years in but I was looking forward to what was left within it.

Within a half hour, the train had reached Everlast Station. I picked up my bag and walked out of the vehicle and into the platform which wasn`t as packed as I thought it would be. I guess Everlast was as smaller town than Oak town was as I can see from the distance. I quickly made my way toward the where the Mayor office was to tell them that I accepted their Job request.

I reached the small building, stepping inside, walking straight for the woman seating behind the desk. She looked up at my arrival.

"Yes,"

"I am answering the Request that the mayor had put out," I told her holding out the flyer.

The woman eyes seem to widen.

"A Mage is already inside with the mayor," she said, "Someone has come for the Job."

I blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

"A young woman," the woman said, "she arrived here an hour before you got here."

At that moment, two people reached the lobby of the building, drawing my attention toward them. One of them was an older man with short black hair and from the way he was dressed, I am pretty sure that he was the Mayor of the town. His beetle black eyes were shining with authority.

The girl was holding a sword in her hand, her dark hair flowing behind her. She had dark golden eyes, a slim beautiful face and somehow, she seems familiar in way almost like a déjà vu moment…thought I am pretty sure I have never met that girl before.

"Mayor Salhu," the woman said, "There is another Mage that had come for the Monster slaying job."

The girl stared at me with a blank expression although I can see the curiosity in her eyes as she observed me.

"Well, Miss Mikazuchi, I am still concerned as to you going on this job by yourself," he said, "Why don't you have her join you as a companion."

Mikazuchi stayed quiet for a few seconds her eyes briefly glancing toward the Mayor beside her before turning her eyes toward me again.

"You are the Golden Angel Eve are you not?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her simply.

She stayed silent again as if thinking before speaking again.

"I would not mind having your collaboration upon this Job," she said.

I gave her a nod.

"That`s good," the Mayor said in a jovial tone, "I am sure that you will be able to complete the job successfully."

Mikazuchi simply nodded curtly and I turned my attention toward the Mayor. There is something I wanted to ask him about.

"Is Sasha Matlock still here?"

The man seemed surprised at me asking that.

"Sasha Matlock…," he whispered, "How do you know her?"

"She used to be someone close to me," I told him.

The Mayor looked away.

"Well…I don't know how to say this…but Sasha Matlock passed away a few years ago."

I feel my eyes widen in shock.

"W…What?"

"I`m surprised you didn't hear about it," he said, "She was never the same after the disappearances of some of the kids that she had under her care and it was suppose to be her birthday too that day…"

_Birthday? Disappearance?_

Those words echoed within me, making me think back when I was five. It was on her birthday that I was kidnapped along with Mui. I looked down on the ground in front of me.

"I see…," I murmured.

"I`m sorry to be a bringer of bad news," The mayor continued looking at me with some pity in his eyes.

"I`ll be fine," I told him turning away, "I`ve got a monster to slay."

I stepped out of the building, listening to the light footsteps of the other Mage following after me. I still can`t believe that she is dead. She is the woman that was my mother for the first five years of my life…she took me in as a baby when I was abandoned on her doorsteps, and because of me, she had died…

"The road toward the forest is in that direction," Mikazuchi said softly, drawing my attention toward her.

I noticed that I was several steps away from where she was standing facing another road that lead away from the village.

"Sorry," I told her, "Was more out of it than I thought."

She simply gave me a light nod before walking down the road and I followed after her. Her hair reached her shoulder from the back and I still can`t figure out on how she is familiar to me. I knew in all the time I was in Fiore, I never came across her before…but maybe it`s the memories of the anime I watched back then…but then again, what was the last episode of the anime I watched…

I thought about it…but it was harder to remember but the only thing I have gotten out of it was a Tournament of some kind…and Fairy Tail had participated. They were other guilds there but that was it and then Natsu and Gajeel fought together in a fight against some other people…

I glanced up toward my companion.

She was dressed in a fitting blouse over a shirt with long sleeves and a black tie. She was also wearing gloves upon her hands, probably to better use her sword which was still sheathed and had bandages wrapped around the handle which made me wonder why she did it. She had on knee length boots, showing her skin from beneath the short skirt she was currently wearing.

"What is your name?" I asked her, causing the girl to give me a glance.

"Why do you ask?"

"I feel myself in a disadvantage with someone knowing who I am and yet I don't know who they are," I told her.

She seems to think about it.

"Sound fair," she said, "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel."

Mermaid Heel.

_That`s the name of one of the guilds that were in the Tournament, _I thought, _So that`s why she seems familiar…_

"You`ve been with Mermaid Heel long?" I asked her, wanting to know.

She stayed quiet, turning her attention toward me.

"You`re quite strange," she said.

I was surprised.

"Strange…How?"

"I would have expected you to be arrogant, rude and quite full of yourself." Kagura told me.

I sighed.

"Yeah, the guild got a reputation of being a bunch of jerks don't they?"

I know Phantom Lord`s reputation of being crazy and ruthless. It was one of the main reasons as to why they were always at odd with Fairy Tail. I let out a soft sigh.

"They`re just overconfident I guess," I told her with a shrug, "well when you are one of the strongest guild in Fiore…it goes to your head."

Kagura let out an "ah" sound.

"Then what about you?" she asked, "Does it _goes to your head_ as you place it?"

I let out a chuckle.

"I`ve trained myself to be where I am since I was a kid," I told her, "I won`t brag saying I am the strongest Mage out there for there is always someone stronger…but I can confidently say that I can hold my own in a fight."

Just then we reached the forest trees.

"Then I believe I will have to see it to believe it," she said.

I smirked.

"You`ll be a believer by the time we are done with that monster," I told her, chuckling.

**Eve is now working with an almost familiar wizard...What await them next?**

**Next Time: **Rules to Monster Slaying

**AN: Originally, this arc was going to feature Lisanna and take place before she died...well i changed it. Just so you know.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	26. Rules to Monster Slaying

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Rules to Monster Slaying

The forest was quieter than any forest I have ever heard before. Usually in forest, you could hear the sound of birds singing in the trees or the sounds of animals that lived there…but now, I couldn`t even hear one pip.

That was really strange.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my companion.

Kagura gave me a glance.

"I don't hear anything," she said.

"Exactly," I told her, "Not even one sound…something is off here."

We continued deeper into the trees which were becoming even closer to each other as we walked into it. The roots have grown over the grounds and I almost tripped over several of them already as I walked through them, a light frown upon my face.

"Eve,"

The voice caused me to glance toward Kagura who was crouched in front of something. I made my way toward her, wanting to see what she has found. Seating at the base of a tree, almost covered by leaves was a helmet, a very familiar one.

"This is a helmet from the Fiore Army right?" I told her.

"It must be one from the soldiers that had been send in to kill the monster," Kagura said, "At least, we knew they made it this far."

I instantly turned my head into a direction, narrowing my eyes. For a second there, I felt a brief flash of magic. It was like a breath of wind basically, something that you would probably overlook usually but in this muted forest, that breath of magic stood out like a bright beacon in the night.

I instantly put my hand on the handle of RuneSave, my eyes searching the surroundings and my sudden stillness must have drawn Kagura`s attention.

"What is it? Did you see something?"

"I briefly felt some kind of presence," I told her, "It was only for a second…"

Then before I even finished speaking, a dark shadow simply materialized in front of us so quickly that I didn`t even realize that it was there. It was easily sixteen feet tall and from the limbs that were closer to me, I can see fur upon his body, dark red fur and his hand was filled with large claws.

_What the…? _ I thought, shocked at what I was looking.

"This is…," Kagura started.

Then in a blur, the claw come flying down at me and I suddenly threw myself down hearing it tear the tree I was standing beside leaving giants claw marks upon it. I summoned my magic out and feathers started to take shape around me.

"**Heaven** **Feather`s Gatling Gun,"** I said.

The many feathers all flew straight for the large enemy, hammering upon his large form pushing him back but it hardly did anything as the large creature still stood upon his legs. It let out a large roar which echoed around the forest as I stared up at it.

"Think this is the monster in the Job Request?"

I pulled out RuneSave, feeling the blade resonating with my magic.

"I would think so," Kagura said, taking her stance with her own blade.

_Then what was the magic I felt earlier?_ I thought frowning, _this monster don't have a trace of magic running through him…_

Before I could finish my train of thought, the large furry creature launched himself toward us and I steady myself wanting to get ready to attack but Kagura had already started to move as I felt her magic react…

"**Gravity Increase,"**

Before the large creature could reach them, it was suddenly brought down on the ground as if he weighted more than normal causing the ground beneath my feet to shake lightly at the sudden increase.

Then next, Kagura was already moving straight toward the large monster who was struggling to stand up and put her sword at the ready as if she was going to draw it.

"**Art of the Undrawn Long Sword,"** she said moving faster than I ever seen, and then all over the large creature, wave of blood blew out from gashes that seems to materialized upon it`s body causing it to yell out in pain.

_S…She`s good, _I thought, _and probably even faster than Gajeel is and he is an S-Class Mage._

Kagura landed on the ground in a crouch as her Gravity magic disappeared from around the large monster as it fell down upon the ground.

"I can see why you were confident to take on this Job all by yourself," I told her.

Kagura looked down at the monster on the ground, a light frown upon her face as she observed it. I walked past the fallen creature toward the girl.

"I didn`t even get to use RuneSave on him," I said shaking my head and replacing the sword back into its place.

"Then if it`s the monster," Kagura said, "Then where are the people the Job Request said that had been kidnapping people."

I looked down at the creature, frowning.

"Somehow, I don't see this guy as a kidnapping type."

"You are right," Kagura said, "Could this mean…that this monster is not the one we are looking for?"

"Well, we never did get the description of the Monster in the Job Request," I told her with a frown upon my features, "Or is it a monster that is taking the people at all."

She gave me a glance.

"What do you think we should do now Eve?" she asked.

"We keep searching," I sighed, looking at her, "The people who were taken…they must be at least nearby if we had found a helmet earlier."

The girl let out a soft sigh.

"Lead the way then."

We started to walk forward leaving the monster behind when a sound behind us caused us to stop. Both Kagura and I glanced at each other and I saw her hand already holding the handle of her blade and mine was gathering magic.

We both turned around toward the noise finding the large monster, the very same one that Kagura had just taken down was standing up again, his large form towering above us.

"How can he still move…?"

"Guess he is made of tougher stuff than he look," I said, summoning a large amount of gold feathers, "Alright time for me to go all out."

The feathers flew around the monster`s form as it glanced around at them, confused as to what is happening and I smirked. That always happens when I use this spell upon a monster…

"**Heaven`s Feather Festival,"** I said.

Large blast of numerous explosions echoed in the area as a number of dust grew around us and I pulled out RuneSave, wanting to be ready when the monster charge out but to my surprise when the dust dissipated, the monster was nowhere to be seen.

_The heck?_

I wasn`t the only to be surprised when Kagura also was saying, "Where did he go?" surprised lacing her voice.

Then I felt the brief flash of magic again and I turned my attention toward it feeling my eyes widen in surprise. The large creature was standing there right behind us and his large clawed hand was raised high in the air…aiming straight toward Kagura turned back.

I didn`t pause to think.

I just _reacted_.

Before I was even aware of my movements, I was already upon Kagura who looked surprised at what I was doing before taking hold of her waist with my arm, pushing her to the side at the same time I felt something tear through the fabric of my clothes….

The two of us went tumbling through a hole in the trees rolling down upon the ground before we came to a stop when I fell upon my back, having the wind knocked out of me closing my eyes from the pain. The world was still spinning considering what just happened and I became aware that something soft and warm was pressed against my lips, and a weight lying upon my body forcing me to reopen them.

My eyes was filled with a soft golden brown orb that I, for one second thought that it was the moon until the golden orb suddenly pulled back and the pressure on my lips disappeared. I blinked when I noticed that the weight that had been upon my form was Kagura and she had a shocked look upon her features as she stared down at me, one of her gloved hand upon her lips.

_Why does she look so shocked that I saved her life?_ I thought, completely taken aback by the expression.

I made to seat up but pain exploded from my right elbow causing me to yell out. Glancing down toward my arm I noticed that my entire sleeve was ripped and blood was flowing freely out of the large gashes I have there.

"A…Are you okay?" Kagura asked, looking down at the wound.

I bit my lip as the pain continued to get stronger.

"It…It`s not so bad," I told her.

While I was biting my lips, it was then I tasted something sweet…like lip-gloss. How odd, I don't remember wearing any…

My eyes widened.

That soft thing that was pressed upon my lips earlier…Kagura shocked look…

_That was her lips._

_Her lips were upon mines…_

But for some reason, I didn't feel any different than before. Well, I am not a normal girl in the first place so a lip locks with another girl isn`t going to bother me as much as I expected it to have…

"Help me up," I told her.

Kagura did so, throwing my good arm over her shoulder and I was upon my feet in second still feeling my injured arm throbbing. When I was standing up, I gave a glance around to make out our location, and keeping an eye out for the monster.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Kagura told me, "When you pushed me out of the way…we might have fallen down a small hill."

"The monster?" I asked.

"He didn't follow us," she answered.

I frowned.

"That creature can use magic," I told her, "But…his magic seems unusual. I could feel a spark of magic for a split second before he can attack us...but it moves too fast for me to be able to counter it."

"Some kind of teleporting magic?" Kagura asked, giving me a glance.

I frowned deeper.

"No…it`s not teleportation," I concluded, "I can`t think of what it could be, but what I do know is that this Job just got a whole lot difficult."

Kagura had a light frown upon her features, thinking to herself.

"Then we have to work together to take it down," she said, "My Undrawn Long Sword technique won`t be enough to defeat him entirely…"

I blinked.

"You use Gravity magic right?" I asked her.

Kagura looked at my direction in surprise.

"Yes…"

"Can you make us lighter somehow," I asked her, "So we can match his speed when he is moving. Altering our own gravity might be a useful way to be able to defeat him."

Kagura seems to think about it.

"This could be a way," she said, "But I can`t keep it going for a long time…my magic reserve are not that high yet."

"Make it last as long as you can," I told her wrapping a bandage around my wounded arm, "Then this Monster is going down."

I winced when I tightened it and tensely moved the fingers of the injured. At least I could still use my hand.

"Will you be alright with that wound?" Kagura asked.

"It`s nothing," I told her, wincing at how much it was hurting, "however we can`t do anything about it now. The sooner we took care of this thing, the sooner we can return to town and get healed up."

Kagura seems to have some misgiving about the plan but it was the best we have right now. I raised my good arm and a magic circle appeared there.

"**Heaven`s Feather Resonance,"**

The numerous feathers flew out toward the area around us all of them disappearing through the trees.

"What is that?"

"I am using my magic to sense where the creature was," I told her, "And here you are…two o`clock toward the East…he is heading toward the town…and moving quickly, Kagura now."

The girl nodded.

"**Gravity Shift,"** she said.

I felt a sudden weightlessness take over my form. It was like I was floating basically as I stared down at my feet to make sure that I was still on the ground and with a smirk I dashed forward, hearing Kagura following after me.

It was an exciting feeling to be able to move at such great speeds through the forest like that. Thought my actual speed wasn`t as fast as this…this Gravity magic was quite a bit of magic to use. I swerved out of the way of oncoming trees, aiming straight toward where the large creature was and sure enough, it was there moving quickly through the large foliage.

"PICK-A-BOO," I yelled.

He turned toward me, only for my feet to land upon his face sending him flying backward and crashing through a couple of trees. I landed upon the ground in a crouch hearing Kagura landing beside me.

The large monster let out a growl at us and I smirked, pulling RuneSave out with my good arm.

"Alright you big ugly, get ready for round two," I smirked.

Then I felt the strange breath of magic causing me to tense and then, the monster had disappeared again…except this time, I could see him moving. I knew it wasn`t a teleportation spell. It was just using some sort of magic to increase his speed somehow.

But before I could move, Kagura had already intervened, blocking his way causing the monster to falter in his movement, seemingly surprised that she had been able to catch up to him. But Kagura didn't wait for him to recover for she was already poised with her sword to strike.

"**Strong Form,"** she said.

The force of the attack was powerful enough to throw the large creature backward as blood flew out of it`s lips from the blow he had suffered throwing him backward even thought he didn`t fall. Dashing forward, I hold RuneSave in my hand and was upon him in seconds.

"**Heaven`s RuneSave slash,"** I yelled, slashing the blade through him, completely draining him of his magical power.

I heard the monster yell out in surprise, and I let a smirk grow upon my lips.

"_KAGURA NOW_," I yelled at her.

The girl heeds my command as she dashed forward again.

"**Slashing Form,"** she yelled.

The numerous gashes appeared upon the large creature causing it to crash upon the ground causing a crater upon impact, completely defeated, and leaving both me and Kagura to stand beside its fallen form.

"And down he goes," I said chuckling.

Kagura looked down upon the monster, a frown upon her face.

"Then…what of the people it had captured?" she asked.

A smile grew upon my lips.

"I have a feeling that they would return home soon," I told her, letting out a exhausted sigh, "Now, let me take a breather…I feel weak for some reason."

Without the gravity spell upon me, it made my body feel heavier than before so I had no choice but seat down on the ground. Kagura glanced at me.

"It`s because you are losing blood," she said, "It`s best if we go back to the village right now and get you taken care of."

"Eh…you`re probably right," I told her, as she helped me stand up again.

We walked through the forest heading back toward the village.

"Kagura,"

"What is it?"

"Your lip-gloss," I said, "It taste sweet."

She sputtered.

"I…I`m sorry…I didn't mean to…,"

"I know it was an accident," I interrupted, a small chuckle coming from me, "Probably a nice accident…or a bad accident….thought, I didn't expect to lose my first kiss to a girl thought."

Kagura was looking away from me, and from how red her ear was, I knew she was blushing.

"…me neither."

**The Monster is defeated...is it over?**

**Next Time: **The Wraith

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	27. The Wraith

**Hey guys, here is the next update of the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Wraith

Kagura had directed me toward a local clinic so that I can get my wound looked at. While the nurse was wrapping my arms in bandages, something about the monster had put me off for a few reasons. Never before have had I heard a monster that kidnapped people before. Vulcans are known for using Take-Over Magic on people but…

I stared at the ceiling above me.

_Something about this feel wrong, _I thought.

I turned my attention toward the window and noticed the pink light of morning was starting to seep through. I hardly sleep the entire night at all and I needed my shut eye so I slept only waking up when it was past noon.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see Kagura seating beside my bed with what look like a magic book in her hands.

"Kagura?"

She looked up.

"You`re finally awake," she said putting the book on her lap, "I was wondering how long I would have to wait."

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"Our job is not finished yet," Kagura told me, "Something about the monster bugged me for the entire night so I went back to the place we defeated it, but it was gone."

I frowned.

"Gone?"

"Yes," Kagura said a light frown appearing upon her face, "I was also shocked by my discovery."

I frowned to myself.

"So the people aren`t back yet are they?" I asked.

Kagura shook her head.

"But I did a little research about the monster we faced last night," she said giving me the book she was reading when I woke up, "It`s a wraith."

I blinked.

"A what?"

I took the book from her and saw the image of the creature that had been drawn upon the paper and saw the small introduction that had been written.

_A wraith is a creature that feed upon the life force of living humans to continue to exist in the living world. It varies what bring a wraith to existence although most believe it is to be the work of a powerful dark magic or a curse._

_The wraith appearance is the same based on the eyewitness account. A large creature easily over seven feet all with long arms and legs filled with deadly claws. Its speed is something that is impressive as well to be able to move with mindboggling agility._

"A wraith," I murmured, "Then those people that had been kidnapped…"

"Exactly," Kagura said, "the kidnapped people are the ones that are keeping it alive….but the book never said on how to defeat a wraith, if there is a way to defeat one at all…"

"A curse breaker would be useful here," I told her sighing, "But…"

Then I stopped, frowning lightly.

"What is it Eve?" Kagura asked, a light curious tone in her voice.

"For how long was this wraith here?" I asked her.

At that Kagura started to frown.

"I am not sure actually," she said, "But it must have been there for a while since it was one of the old Job Request in the Mermaid Heel guild."

I nodded at her and got off the bed, pulling on my clothes thought I winced considering my arm was still throbbing with pain.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked me.

"I am going to speak to the Mayor," I told her, "There is something I want to verify."

I made my way through the streets which were slowly filling up with people considering the hours of morning it was. I just had a thought in my head considering what the wraith was. In my old world, wraiths were always spirits of someone long dead. While it may be something totally different here in Fiore, I can`t let it pass me that it could be the same here…

I just can't let this possibility pass up.

We reached the Mayor`s office which luckily he was just arriving. The man looked up toward our arrival, a surprise reading over his eyes.

"Mayor Salhu," I greeted.

"Hello there," he greeted, "I didn`t expect to see you here yet."

"There is something I wanted to ask you if that`s possible," I told him.

"Let`s step into my office then," he said.

We went inside the building and soon enough, we were in his office and I stood in front of the desk as the man settled himself upon his chair. He looked up toward me, his small eyes taking me in.

"Well what is it that you wanted to ask about?"

"It`s about the monster you said was kidnapping people," I told him, "When was the first time someone talked about it."

He seemed surprised at me.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked, not keeping his surprise out of his voice.

"That creature who is taking people is known as a Wraith," I told him, "The reason it`s kidnapping people is to keep itself alive…this wraith…something is keeping it attached to this town and if I know where it first appeared, I might have a way to defeat it."

The man frowned to himself, thinking.

"Well…based on rumors," he said, "The first time anyone saw it was at the old Orphanage building at the end of the village. Martel was the one that came and told me about it…scared out of his mind when he saw it…"

"Martel?" I repeated, not keeping the shock out of my voice.

Martel was the caretaker of the grounds around the Orphanage when I was a child there. I hardly had any interaction with him when I was there thought I did know that he was a good friend of Sasha Matlock.

"Yes," he said.

I looked down toward the ground in front of me. I knew that my idea was legit, and I knew who the wraith is.

"Thank you for that piece of information," I told him standing up.

"I hope that I will be helpful," he said.

I smiled sadly underneath my mask.

"It will."

I then made my way out of the building with Kagura following.

"How will that be helpful?" she asked.

"The wraith is a spirit," I told her, "Well more like the manifestation of someone powerful feelings at their deaths. The ethernano had given it physical form enough to be able to interact with living things. That is how it was able to kidnap people as their energy extended the wraith`s own existence."

"That must be why it was gone when I had gone to check on it this morning," Kagura said.

"Yes," I told her.

"So where are we going?"

"The place where the wraith first appeared," I told her, "The orphanage."

I still remember the road to the place that had given me a shelter for my childhood. I never expected a reason such as this to be the reason I was there. As we got closer, a familiar building appeared in front of us down the road.

It was weathered down but looked enough to be in good condition. The colors had faded a little with some of the wall breaking down and even a window was missing. In large letters at the front of the gate were the words MATLOCK ORPHANAGE.

I stared up at the words as memories of my childhood spent there and the people I have met there. Samara my first friend, and the girl I looked up too as a sister, Mui the young man that was kidnapped alongside me by the slavers for the Tower of Heaven…

It feels so long ago now.

"It must have been closed down for a few years," Kagura spoke.

"The wraith has a sentimental attachment to this place," I told her, "And we will wait for it here."

The Mermaid Heel mage glanced at me, curiosity in her golden brown eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

I took a seat by the stone of the gate.

"Because…I was raised here," I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"For the first four years of my life, this place had been my home," I told her, "The reason I took this job was to come here to say a final goodbye to it, and it seems that I am not the only one that need to do the same."

And then silence fell.

Nighttime came slowly considering that it was around morning that we stayed in front of the orphanage. I had a light nap going and Kagura had take a seat beside me, with her legs crossed and her sword upon her lap. We stayed like this for a while as darkness slowly appeared around us.

"It`s nighttime," Kagura said rousing me from my nap.

I rubbed my eyes of sleep and stood up, feeling that my legs had fallen asleep. I placed RuneSave upon my ground and I walked forward wanting to meet the wraith head on.

"Kagura," I said, "No matter what happens, don't interfere."

"But…?"

"Don't worry if all went well," I said giving her a backward glance, "We won`t even need to fight at all."

She didn`t seem to be all that convinced but she nodded. Then I felt the spark of magic causing me to suddenly glance forward knowing that our wraith was coming. I came to a stop with a soft blow of the wind going through the area as the shadowy figure of the wraith appeared.

"It`s here," Kagura said.

The wraith then charged straight toward where we are, a piercing shrill cry echoing from it as it aimed straight for me, and then I pulled my mask down, letting my entire face show and then I raised my hand toward it.

As the creature raised the large claw to take a swap at me as it came closer.

"Eve," Kagura yelled.

"Trust me Kagura," I yelled back at her.

I glanced up toward the creature who was right in front of me now…the claw coming down…

"_It`s not what you want to do Sasha Matlock_," I yelled.

Then the creature froze, with the claws coming to a stop inches from my face. The creature`s eyes which were hollow seems to brighten as they stared down at me from where they were. From behind me, I hear Kagura let out a soft gasp.

I stared up at it.

"Because Mui and I never returned," I continued, speaking to the wraith, "It`s the reason why you can`t be at peace isn`t it? We were your responsibility, and because of our disappearances, you felt like you had failed us…like you had failed the purpose into which you had built this orphanage in the first place."

The creature hand was retreating from my face now, and I can see somehow that it was shrinking…

"Every time you came here, you are reminded of how you had failed at keeping us safe," I continued, "How you had failed that purpose…but Sasha, you don't have to feel that way anymore."

The creature`s claws were disappearing now and I can see that they were turning into human hands…

"You can see me can`t you Sasha," I told her, "Look at my face…It`s Eve…"

"_E….Eve…,"_

An echo responded to me. It was her voice…I knew it…

"Yes," I told her, "It`s me…I don't want to see the woman who had raised me to be like this even after your death…I want you to be at peace with yourself Sasha. I want you to let go of these feelings that kept you bound to this world…"

Then a sudden light overtook my eyes, forcing me to look away from it. It was like a sun had been dropped right in the middle of the clearing we were in. While my eyes were closed, I felt someone`s hand touch my face causing me to look toward it.

There she was…looking just how I remembered her.

The blue hair…the soft kind eyes…that motherly look…

"_You have grown up well Eve,"_ she said, her voice sounding more like an echo.

Then she slowly disappeared and her voice talked to me again.

"_I hope you find that family you were looking for."_

Then the light was gone, as abruptly as it had appeared. The clearing was now filled with people who were unconscious as I stood there looking toward the sky. I can feel tears falling from my eyes and I knew that Sasha Matlock was finally at peace.

_I`m sorry it took so long, _I thought, _but thank you…thank you for taking me in…thank you for what you have done for me._

The next morning, Kagura had decided to go back to her guild with a side of the reward money and giving me the other half. I had to pressure her into taking her half because she kept telling me that I deserved it all after all I was the one who finished the Job.

I smiled to myself as I looked down toward the grave in front of me as I placed the flowers upon it.

**Sasha Matlock **

September 4, X725- July 20, X780

_Gone, but not forgotten_

From behind me, I heard soft footsteps approaching but I didn`t pay any attention to it. I kept my glance toward the grave in front of me until the person came to a stop beside me. I took notice of the dress and knew that it must be a woman. Her hands were joined together in front of her but I didn't look toward her face.

"Did you know her?" the woman asked.

"I considered her a mother," I answered.

The woman let out an "ah" like sound.

"She was quite amazing," the woman told me, "I don't remember crying this much over my own parents. Mrs. Matlock was more of a parent to me too."

I glanced at the woman beside me.

She had her hair joined up by an elegant style that I seen a few times in a cosmetic magazine, leaving a string of hair falling beside her face. She glances at me with a soft smile upon her face…

No freaking way…

"_Samara_?" I said, shocked.

She looked shocked at me, her eyes widening.

"H...How do you know my name?" she asked me, surprised.

I smiled from beneath my mask, pulling out the small ring from underneath my clothes.

"I should know after all, I am your little sister,"

She stared at the ring in front of her...seemingly shocked at seeing it there. Her gloved hand raised up toward the ring…and then turned her attention toward me, realization appearing over her eyes.

"_Eve_…?"

**A surprise meeting...**

**Next Time: **A friend of a time past

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
